Avatar: Revenge of the Air Nomads
by Saberhawk
Summary: The day that Prince Zuko assumed the throne all POWs were released, but there was one Prisoner that they should have left and soon they will feel her wrath.
1. Chapter 1

One-hundred years ago the Fire Nation started a war of conquest. In an effort to destroy the Avatar before he could master all the elements, the Fire Nation does the unthinkable and wipes out all the Airbenders they can find. For the next 100 years Airbenders are hunted down and killed. Many cities refuse the let Airbending refugees into their cities for fear it will bring the Fire Nation down upon them. 12 years before the return of Aang, the last surviving Airbenders are found and captured after being denied entry to Ba Sing Say on order of Lei Fong. No one knows what happened to them, but stories emerge of horrible torture. None of them are seen again.

The day that Prince Zuko assumed the throne all POWs were released, but there was one Prisoner that they should have left and soon they will feel her wrath.

**Avatar the Last Airbender: Revenge of the Air Nomads.**

5 years before the return of the Avatar. The Port of Kuzon:

They dragged her along behind them as they walked through the prison. One of the Fire Nation guards looked at the small Airbender. "So this is the last Air Bender alive," he said.

His companion nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "The Admiral believes that it may be the Avatar."

The first guard snorted. "I doubt that," he said. "From what I understand the Avatar is born as soon as the old one dies."

The leader of the trio of guards turned to his subordinates. "Well Admiral Diap has been in charge of hunting down Airbenders now for the last 13 years," said the leader. "If he says this is the last one, then it's the last one."

One of the guards laughed as they came to the cell. He opened the door and tossed the young Airbender in. "You hear that?" he said mockingly. "You're the last of your kind." He slammed the cell door. "Enjoy your short stay here. The accommodations at the Crescent Island prison are a lot less comfortable."

The three soldiers laughed as they left the cell. Grey eyes opened as tears flowed from them. Where they telling the truth? Was she the last of her kind? Alone in the darkness she began to cry.

5 years later: Port of Kuzon:

Grey eyes opened as she heard the sound of the ships bell. Standing up from where she meditated the young Airbender watched as a Fire Navy ship arraived in Port. She sneered at the Red flags flying proudly over the ship. The sight of the town filled her with rage. Here was the place where her pain began. Here was the place where all that she held dear was taken from her. Here was where they began to strip her of her humanity. Here would be the start of her revenge. She smiled in anticipation of what was about to happen. Soon the Fire Nation would feel her pain. Soon the Fire nation would feel her wrath.

Fire Navy Ship _FNS Azulon_: 4 miles from Port Kuzon

Lieutenant Tan watched as several Dolphin-Sharks swam playfully in front of the ship's bow. Things were boring now that the war was over and being on the night watch didn't make things any better. Not that he was complaining or anything. He was finally going to get to go home and see his wife and child.

"Hey Tan," said someone behind him. "What are you up to?"

Tan turned around and saw Lieutenant Jang walking towards him with a hot cup of tea. "Hey Jang," said Tan. "I'm just looking forward to getting home."

Jang handed Tan a cup and leaned on railing. "Same here," he said. "I haven't seen home in a year."

Tan nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "My little girl turns 3 this month. If we're lucky, we will make it back home in time for her birthday."

Jang let out a laugh. "I'm sure that will be the best present you could give her."

Tan smiled and took a sip of his tea. "I sure hope so," he said. "I just wished that… hey what's that?"

Jang followed where Tan was pointing. He saw what looked like a bird flying above their heads. He did several loops then all of a sudden its wings folded and it dove straight down at the boat. "It's gonna hit us," yelled Jang. "Brace for impact!" Jang and Tan held on to the railing with all their might, but just as the thing was about to hit the deck, its wings spread out and it landed lightly. Jang and Tan were surprised to see that it wasn't a bird, but a girl. Jang held his hands in front of him as he approached her. "Who are you?" The girl turned her head and opened her grey eyes. When Jang saw her eyes he recoiled in fear. She had a cold stare that made him feel as if she was burning a hole through his chest.

Tan gulp and walked up to her. "This is a Fire Navy Ship," he said. "You are not allowed to be here. Who are you?"

The girl held a staff above her head. "Who am I?" she asked in a soft voice. "I'm Vengeance."

The girl swung her staff down and Tan saw a crescent of air fly past him. He heard a gurgling sound and a pair of meaty slaps behind him. He turned around and to his horror saw that the attack had split Jang in half the length of his body. Tan turned back to the girl as she jumped into the air and swung her staff at the bridge slicing it from the ship. A moment later the bridge exploded causing flames to fall all over the deck. Tan covered his face as embers rained down on him as several of the crew came up from the inside of the ship. One of them fired a fireball at the girl, who dodged it and fired another crescent of air at them cutting the crewman and several others down. One of the last crewmen began firing fire balls at the girl as fast as he could but no matter what he did the girl simply dodged it. Soon she was right next to the soldier and knocked him on his back and straddled his chest. She pointed her finger to his chest and soon a small tornado appeared and drilled its way through the amour of his chest and into his body. The man screamed in pain as the tornado expanded outward until he had a foot wide hole in his body. The girl leapt off the man and kicked him into the burning part of the ship still alive leaving Tan alone. The girl turned her attention to him and their eyes locked. Tan saw hatred, anger, and one other emotion. Joy. She was enjoying herself. Tan fired at her, but she spun around in a circle and swiped her staff again. Tan jumped to the side but not fast enough. He felt a tug on his right arm and to his growing horror saw his arm flop next to him on the deck. Tan fell to his knees clutching the stub of his right arm as the girl walked up to him. Tan looked up and saw the blue arrow on her head. "You're an Airbender," he said in astonishment.

The Airbender sneered as she raised her staff and twisted the handle causing a blade to spring out. "In the name of my people," she said. "You and every other Fire nation citizen will die." As Tan began to pass out from the blood loss, he closed his eyes and silently prayed to Agni that his wife and child would be safe. Right before she could land the blow, the ship's engines exploded causing the ship to lurch violently. Tan felt himself fly into the air and land in the warm ocean. The pain from the salt water hitting his wound caused him to wake up. He grabbed a nearby piece of driftwood and looked back at his ship. As it sank beneath the waves, he could make out the Airbender fly off into the night sky towards the port. Tan lost sight of the Airbender as she vanished into the city.

She landed in the town square and looked around. A flood of memories came to her as she saw the route that they used when they dragged her through town like a trophy. She could still see the people throwing rotten fruit at her, pointing, laughing, and jeering. The citizens started to gather around and point out to the still burning hulk of the ship.

An old man walked up to her. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

Grey eyes looked up into his and the old man recoiled in fear. He saw cold hatred. "Yeah, I know what happened," she said.

The old man gulped. "What was it?"

Grey eyes locked onto his amber eyes. A wicked smile played across her lips and the old man heard joy in her words. "I happened."

She started spinning in a tight circle and soon the old man saw a huge tornado form. The girl was an Airbender. People in the square tried to run, but they were sucked into the vortex and tossed around like dolls. The old man tried to run, but fear rooted him in place. All he could do was watch in horror as the tornado lifted him off the ground. The old man felt weightlessness for a moment before he was thrown into a building then he felt nothing.

24 hours later:

Fire Lord Zuko surveyed the damage to Kuzon from his personal war balloon. Never in all the war did he see damage like this. Where buildings once stood now only piles of brick and mortar remained leaving the now homeless refugees to sift through the rubble. The Merchant ships that had been tied to the docks were thrown like children's toys up and down the streets with the contents of their cargo holds scattered everywhere. Zuko turned to his aid. "How bad is it?" he asked.

His aid read from his notebook. "My Lord," he said. "It looks as if roughly 65% of the city is destroyed with the other 35% damaged. The docks are destroyed and several ships are not either run aground or drifting in the ocean."

"How many people have been hurt," asked Zuko.

"We still don't know," said the aide. "So far we have pulled several hundred bodies out of the ocean itself along with those buried beneath the ruins. We have found survivors of course but the longer the search and rescue takes the less likely we will find any more." The aide gave Zuko a glum look. "The death toll is expected to be in the tens of thousands."

"Damn," said Zuko. "Do we know what happened?"

The aid flipped a page on his book. "According to eyewitnesses, sometime in the middle of the night a fire navy ship exploded in the bay. As the people came out to see a tornado appeared and devastated the city," he said. "Then just as suddenly as it hit, it was gone. The strange thing about it is that it was a clear night. No storm clouds or weather to speak of."

Zuko rubbed his head. "This doesn't make any sense," he said. "A tornado doesn't just appear and destroy a city then vanish."

The aide opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. Zuko turned and saw the Admiral of the 4th Fleet Admiral Liu Lao walk in and bowed. "My lord we have found a survivor of the Azulon," he said. "He says he knows who did this."

Zuko got to his feet. "Where is he?" he asked.

Lao got to his feet. "We brought him on board a moment ago," he said. "He was the only survivor we could find." Lao opened the door for Zuko as he walked to the infirmary. "He's lucky," continued Lao. "He was fished out of the bay sometime last night with his right arm missing. It's amazing that he didn't bleed to death."

"Must be a strong soldier," said Zuko. "Or has a really good reason to live."

"Indeed My Lord," said Lao. He came to a stop in front of the infirmary and knocked on the door.

A fire navy doctor with an unshaven face opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"The fire Lord wishes to see Lieutenant Tan," said Lao. "We have questions we need answered."

The Doctor nodded his head and moved out of the way. "Please keep it brief," he said. "He lost a lot of blood and needs rest."

Zuko and Lao walked in and found Tan sitting up in bed. When he saw Zuko he attempted to get out of bed and bow, but Zuko stopped him. "It's alright," he said. "You don't have to move."

Tan nodded his appreciation. "Thank you my Lord," he said gratefully.

"Tell us what happened Lieutenant," said Admiral Lao. "How did your ship go down?"

Tan closed his eyes for a moment. "It was an Airbender sir," he said. "An Air Bender landed on the ship and attacked us without provocation. I tried to ask what she was doing on the ship, but she attacked me and a fellow crewman."

Zuko eyes widened in surprised and he and Lao exchanged looks. "You were attacked by a female AirBender?" asked Lao. "You must be mistaken. The only Airbender left alive is the Avatar."

"I'm not mistaken," said Tan. "When she landed on the ship she used Air Bending to slice a friend of mine in half. Then she turned around and cut the bridge of the ship in two before taking my arm." Tan shuddered at the memory. "She came up to me. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was enjoying herself. Then the engines exploded and I was tossed into the bay. I saw her fly off and attack the city before I passed out."

"Did she say anything?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah," said Tan. "She said she was going to kill every Fire nation citizen."

Tan started coughing. The doctor ran up to him and gave him some water. He looked up at Zuko and Lao. "He needs rest," said the Doctor. "I'm afraid that's all the time I can permit you now."

Before Zuko left Tan grabbed his arm. "My Lord if I may make a request," he said. Zuko nodded his head. "Will you please inform my wife that I am alive?"

Zuko shook Tan's hand. "I will personally write a letter telling her how brave you were, Lieutenant Commander."

Tan's eyes widened in shock. The Fire Lord himself just promoted him. "Thank you, My Lord," he said.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he said none to gently pushing Zuko and Lao out. "But he needs rest now."

Zuko nodded and walked out of the room with Lao following. "I've put every ship in the area on alert," he said. "As well as all our garrisons and look out posts. We will find this Air Bender."

"We need to inform the Avatar," said Zuko. "He may be able to help us find her. He may also be interested to know that he is no longer the last Air Bender. " Zuko spoke into a nearby communications tube. "Helmsmen," he said. "Set course for the Tao Lon Base." He turned to Lao who had an uncomfortable look on his face. "What's wrong," asked Zuko.

"I'm just wondering if the Avatar will turn her over to us if he finds her," said Lao. "He may have forgiven the Fire Nation for what we did to his people, but this new Airbender could convince him to join her."

Zuko thought for a moment. "He'll do the right thing," he said. "We worked too hard for peace just to let this happen."

Lao still looked unconvinced but he bowed to Zuko. "I hope so," he said. "I'll send the messenger hawks out right away to our troops."

Zuko nodded as he came on the bridge. "Aang will do the right thing," he repeated to himself. "Or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Grey eyes looked at the ruined town from on top of a nearby hill and were happy at what they saw. The pain and suffering of this town was just the start. Soon all those that let her people die would feel what she felt. She looked up and saw the Fire Navy Airship floating in the sky. She wanted to strike at it and knocked it from the air like an annoying hopper-fly, but she couldn't. Not with them on alert. Still the destruction of the town was satisfying. She opened her staff and gathered the air under her. She had better leave now if she wanted to make it to Ba Sing Se before the week ended.

This is my first Avatar Fic. I hope you enjoy it and I hope to update it soon. In the mean time Check out my other fics and as always please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avatar.**

Avatar: Revenge of the Air Nomads

Chapter 2: The Road to Hell

Grey eyes dreamed. In his dream he remembered his people. He dreamed of playing with friends, tossing cakes with his mentor and playing with the Air Bison. He was happy in his dream. But this time the dream turned into a nightmare. He saw the Fire Nation Armies marching against his people. He saw the horrors that were inflicted on his people. The monks fought bravely, but were all killed. Those who could not fight were not spared the destruction. Children too young to even fight were killed. The Air Bison were herded together and they too were put to the flame. The scene changed and he was again dreaming. He saw his friends as they worked together to end the war and save the world. The dreamer saw his defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and the peaceful end to the war. The dreamer thought that the dream would end, but it did not. He saw storm clouds rising all around the Fire Nation. Out of the storm cloud came a figure he couldn't really see. The figure attacked to Fire Nation killing all that stood in its way. Even Fire Lord Zuko was no match for the figure. Soon the whole of the Fire Nation was destroyed and then everything went black except for the figure. It approached him slowly as Aang took a fighting stance. "Who are you?" he yelled. The figure stopped and lifted the hood of its tan cloak reveling nothing more than a blank face with a blue arrow tattoo. Aang watched as the arrow slowly went from blue to black. The figure then faded into nothingness.

"Aang," said a voice in the darkness.

Aang tried to pierce the darkness. "Hello?" he said. "Who's there?" In the distance he saw a blue light coming towards him. It soon took the shape of a long blue dragon flying on wings that seemed too small to support its body. The dragon stopped in front of him and the regal form of Avatar Roku dismounted. Aang smiled. "Avatar Roku," he said. "I haven't seen you since before the end of the war."

Roku returned the smile. "It is good to see you too Aang," he said. He face took on a serious tone. "I'm afraid that I come bearing grave news. The World is in danger."

Aang shook his head. "How?" he asked. "The Fire Lord has been defeated and Azula is in prison. The Fire Nation ended the war and we have peace now."

"I'm afraid not," said Roku. "You should have realized that things would not be so easy."

Aang looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Roku sighed. "Some scars caused by the war cannot be so easily healed by peace," he said. "There are many powerful people who will see this peace as the perfect time to strike back at the fire nation and make them pay for what they did."

"But Zuko said that he paid restitutions to the people that were persecuted by the Fire Nation," said Aang.

Roku shook his head. "Money will not heal all wounds," said Roku. "For some people revenge is the only payment they will take from the Fire Nation." Roku raised his hand and a stone rose from the ground and he sat down. "Aang we all must pay for the evils we have done in our lives. My sin was my arrogance in believing I could control Fire Lord Sozin. Had I been decisive in my dealings with him, then the 100 Years War would not have happened."

"But you showed mercy and compassion," said Aang. "That's not a sin. You had the best intentions when you let him go."

Roku gave Aang a small smile. "It is said that the Road to Hell is paved with good intentions," he said gravely. "When I let Sozin live, I laid the first brick in a very long road, a road the Fire Nation travelled on for 100 years because I did not stop them when I had the power."

Aang shook his head. "I don't understand," he said. "What does this have to do with your visit?"

Roku's eyes bored into Aangs. "You saw the dream?" he asked. Aang nodded his head. "In it you saw the past and the present. What do you believe the third part of your dream means?"

Aang thought back to his dream. "It was the future," he said. "A threat is coming to disrupt the peace."

Roku nodded. "You are correct, but there is more to it," he said. "You will be forced to make a decision. This decision, no matter what you decide, will change your soul and challenge what you believe."

Aang shook his head. "This isn't making any sense," he said in confusion.

Roku started to fade. "You must be ready Aang," he said.

Roku and his dragon vanished into the darkness. Aang reached a hand out and yelled out Roku's name."

Suddenly he sat up in bed covered in sweat. Aang rubbed his head. Sweat stung his eyes as he wiped them clean. He looked around his room. "Shit," he said. Instantly he regretted what he said. "Guess I shouldn't hang out with Toph so much." His dream was over and he had no idea what Roku told him. All he knew was that a new danger was coming. He got out of bed and put on his robes. He walked into the hallway of the Southern Water Tribe Palace. It was dawn and some of the servents were going about the daily business of keeping the palace in good order. They all bowed as he walked by and he bowed his head in greeting. He really didn't know where he was going, but he just had to get some air.

Aang looked out and marveled at the changes to the Southern Tribe. Gone was the small collection of huts. In their place were stunning homes built of ice. The Water benders the Northern Tribe had sent had taken great pains to make the South more advance then what it used to be and they had succeeded with great results. The new city of Yue was now on par with other capital cities of the other two nations.

Sokka walks up and stands next to Aang drinking a cup of something warm. Aang looks at his friend in surprise. His hair was down and it looked like he had slept in the same clothes he wore last night. "It's a little early for you to be awake isn't it?" asks Aang.

Sokka takes a sip of his drink. "I'm doing fine thanks," he said sarcastically. "Got a good night's sleep too." Sokka raised his glass in a mock toast. "Thanks for asking."

Aang smiled. "Sorry," he said. "How are you this morning? You look terrible."

Sokka stretches his arms. "I couldn't sleep well," he said. "Suki and I had a big argument before she left and well…" Sokka hesitates for a moment then looks into his cup. "I don't know man," he says. "It just seems like we're fighting more often than not nowadays. I really don't want to talk about it right now." Sokka looks Aang up and down. "You look like you had a rough night also."

Aang nodded his head. "I had a visit from Avatar Roku last night," he said.

Sokka groaned. "That tends to be a bad thing," he said. He looked at Aang imploringly "Please tell me he just wanted to say good job for ending the War and putting everything in Balance and stuff like that." Aang shook his head. "Let me guess," he said. "Unspeakable evil that threatens to wipe out all life as we know it and only you can stop it."

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. "I'd like to talk to Katara about it, but she is in Ba Sing Se visiting Toph."

Sokka finished off the contents of his cup. "Well I guess we need to hop on Appa and fly out to see them," he said. "Hopefully we have time to organize before things get bad.

Lord Sokka, Avatar Aang!" yelled a servant running towards them waving a parchment over his head. "We have an urgent message from the Fire Lord."

Sokka shook his head. "The universe just loves to prove me wrong." Sokka took the letter and read it out loud.

"_Aang,_

_There has been an attack out a Fire Nation city causing massive damage and loss of life. I don't want to give any details incase this letter falls into the wrong hands, but it is imperative that you meet me at our base in Tao Lon. I will explain everything there._

_Signed Fire Lord Zuko."_

Sokka turned to Aang and saw a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" asks Sokka handing the letter to Aang.

Aang didn't need to read the paper. Part of what Roku said clicked in his head. "It's started," he said in a hush tone.

Sokka gave Aang a sidelong glance. "What's started?"

Aang thought for a moment then turned to Sokka. "The final leg of the journey on the Road to Hell."

She didn't know why she came to the Northern Air Temple. She had never grown up in the fabled temples of her forefathers or even seen them for that matter. But she felt a sort of pull to see it for herself. If anything it was a reason to enforce her hatred for those that persecuted her people. As she approached the temple she saw several figures flying around it on gliders. For a brief moment her heart leaped in joy. More Airbenders, she wasn't alone after all. As she came closer she could tell she was wrong. They didn't flow like Airbenders they just rode the currents. A few of them fly next to her and wave. She ignores them and lands on the platform they use to launch themselves into the air.

A young boy runs up to her. "Hello," he said smiling. "My name is Rin, Welcome to the Northern Air Temple."

The girl ignores him and walks to the temple entrance looks in awe at the images painted on the walls. It was the history of her people. She eagerly read as much as she could until she came to a spot on the wall that had been savagely destroyed by pipes. She looked around the room and saw where beautiful paintings had once been now only deep gouges and holes. The statues of Airbending Masters had been knocked over and shattered on the ground to make room for more pipes and other objects.

She started seething with every new disfigurement of her culture. Not only had they killed her people, they were also destroying their very history. "This is wrong," she said.

A second later several people walked in. "Hey," said Rin. "What are you doing here?"

The Female Airbender turned to them and sneered. Rin was taken aback by the anger in her Grey eyes. "I should ask you the same question," she said hotly. "What are you doing in my people's temple?"

Rin looked at her with suspicion. "We live here now," he said. He crossed his arms. "And what do you mean your people?" he asked. "The Avatar himself said it was alright that we had moved in."

At the mention of the word Avatar, her grey eyes flashed in anger. "He saw this and did not kick all of you out?" she said in a low harsh voice. "Has he turned his back so completely on his people?"

Rin started to get annoyed. "Look," he said. "The Mechanist and his son are away right now, but you can stay here if you want."

"How can you do this to the temple," she said ignoring what he said. "How could you destroy the history of a culture?"

Another boy looked confused. "It's just a bunch of dumb paintings," he said scratching his head. "Why do you care?"

She spun around and ripped the hood of her cloak down revealing her arrow tattoos. "Because I'm an Airbender!" she yelled pointing her staff at his neck. "This was more than just an empty building; it was the story of a people, and you have ruined it."

In anger she extended the blade on her staff and sliced through one of the nearby pipes sending hot steam into the room. Rin and his friends covered their faces from the scalding heat as the Airbender continued to destroy anything foreign. The pipes went everywhere as the others scrambled to get out. As she moved from place to place she suddenly came face to face with a statue of an Airbending master. She stopped and stared at its face and felt that it was eerily familiar. Then it came to her in a rush of a memory. It was her master.

6 years ago: Outskirts of Makapu

She twisted her body in a tight circle threw her arms out to the side sending a spiral of air into the two targets beside her knocking them over. She heard clapping coming from behind her. "You have improved much my young Airbender."

She turned around and saw master Di-lan walking to her. He was an older man tall and thin with a large mustache and goatee. He had also let his hair grow out for the purpose of blending in with crowds. She bowed and smiled. "Thank you master," she said. "That makes the 36th level of Airbending that I have mastered."

Di-lan smiled and stroked his goatee. "Does it now?" he asked. "Well that means all you have to do to get your tattoos is to create a new technique."

"Is it hard to do?" she asked.

Di-lan shook his head. "Not really," he said. "I had a friend, who was not much older than you are now, invent the air scooter and become a master at the age of 12."

"Really?" she asked. "I bet he was one of the greatest masters of all time." She paused for a second. "But not as great as you I bet."

Di-lan got a sad look on his face. "He was a great master," he said sadly.

She looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Di-lan nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "Now let's work on that new technique."

They heard running coming towards them and saw a man from the town. He stopped in front of Di-lan out of breath. "I'm sorry it took so long," he said. "But Aunt Wu just got done with her prediction."

Di-lan looked anxious. "What did she say?" he asked.

The man shook his head as several other Airbenders gathered around. "She said if you stay you will bring doom to the village," he said. "She said we are to provide you and your people food and other provisions, but nothing more."

Di-lan nodded his head gravely and bowed. "I expected as much," he said. "I thank you for your kindness. Is it alright if we wait until morning to move?"

The man nodded. "Aunt Wu said the Fire Nation would not be here for two days," he said. "She tried to see into your futures, but she said she could not see anything."

Di-lan bowed again. "Thank you and give my regards to Aunt Wu," he said. The man bowed back and ran off. Di-lan turned to his fellow Nomads. "We must pack everything and leave soon," he said. "We will try to get to Ba Sing Se in three or four days."

The other Airbenders nodded and began to pack their meager belongings. Several villagers began to show up and give them food and clothes. She came up to Di-lan. "I wished we could have stayed."

Di-lan patted her on the head. "We will find someplace safe," he said. "Now run along and pack your things." She smiled and ran off. Di-lan watched his people for a moment then looked off into the night sky.

She shook her head and looked at the damage she had caused. The interior of the temple was filling up with steam and pipes littered the ground. She had hurt the temple more than the people living here and had hurt them as well. A stray thought came into her head as she looked at what she had done. She was no better than the fire nation. She turned back to the statue of her master. His eyes seemed to be reproaching her as if saying to stop her quest to live in peace and forgive. She shook her head and turned away from the statue of Di-lan. She couldn't face him, not after what she had done. Not after what she was going to do. "I'm sorry master," she said a single tear running down her cheek. "But I have to do this."

She replaced the cloak and was about to leave when she heard a groan. She followed the source until she came upon Rin pinned under a pipe that had been tossed in her rampage. She used air bending to toss the pipe off of him and then pulled him up and walked outside with him. She gently laid him on the ground. He had blood on his cheek so she took a piece of her cloak and wiped it off. Now that she got a good look at him, she had to admit that he was a good looking guy with tan skin and black hair. He had a strong jaw, and a medium sized nose that looked like it had been broken a few times. She moved some of the locks of hair away from his eyes as the opened reviling a bright green color. He smiled up at her revealing a bright smile and she could not help but smile back. He was about to say something when several of the people that had been gliding landed to see what the commotion was and were startled when she gently laid Rin's head on the ground and got up.

A young girl rushed to Rin's side as another boy who had seen what she had done pointed a finger at her accusingly. "She tried to destroy the temple," he said. "And she got Rin hurt."

The Airbender avoided their gaze. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that it was upsetting seeing my people's home is desecrated like that."

"You're an Airbender?" asked another boy. "I thought Aang was the last one."

At the mention of Aang's name the Airbender's head snapped up and her grey eyes locked with his. "He allowed this?" she asked. "Why?"

Rin coughed and sat up. "Because he said it was nice to see someone had made a home out of the temple," he said hoarsely. "He said at least this way the temple wouldn't be lonely and that the spirit of his people lived on in us."

She thought about what Rin said for a moment. The nodded her head. "He was right," she said. "I didn't like what you did, but at least its home to someone who care for it."

She began to walk away as Rin got to his feet. He caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I know it's a shock to see a place you grew up in change, but..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I never lived in the temple," she said. "My master told me stories about them and I wanted to see for myself. I just didn't expect this."

Rin nodded. "I understand," he said. "Why don't you stay a while? I could show you the parts of the temple we left untouched. You can sleep in one of the dorms." Rin studied her face as she thought about his offer and thought to himself she had to be the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair that went to the small of her back that framed a heart shaped face. Her eyes were dark grey with a small nose and pronounced cheek bones.

She looked into his face and found herself staring into his eyes bright green eyes and for a moment was tempted, but she couldn't. "Maybe next time," she said as she unfurled her staff and prepared to take off.

Rin called out to her. "Hey wait a minute," he said. "What's your name?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "Jia," she said. "My name is Jia."

"Well Jia," said Rin. "If you need anything feel free to come back." Rin rubbed the back of his head. "Personally I'd like to see you again. Maybe you could drop me a line?"

Jia nodded her head. "Maybe," she said. "If I live long enough." Before Rin could ask what she meant by that she was gone.

As she flew away she failed to see a small group of Fire Nation soldiers taking apart a former base, but they saw her.

"Is that the girl we were told about?" asked one of the men.

The leader nodded. "Send a hawk to the Fire Lord," he said. "Tell him we spotted the Airbender flying over the Shin base heading for Ba Sing Se."

"Yes sir," said the soldier running off to send the message.

"Good," said the leader. "Let's hope that she gets what's coming to her."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story. Special thanks to Invisible Firebender. You're a big help in giving me ideas and i hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review guys. Reviews help me know if you are enjoying the story and if i'm on the right track.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Avatar: Revenge of the Air Nomads

Chapter 3: Jia the Mercenary.

"Suki!" yelled Katara. "Duck!"

Suki automatically ducked as Katara sent a tendril of water over her head to hit one of the Dai Li agents attacking behind her. The agent tried to block it with an attack of his own, but he was no match for the water bending master. Katara snaked the tendril around his neck and pulled causing him to go face first into the ground knocking him out.

"Thanks Katara," said Suki smiling. Katara nodded and was going to reply when she saw Suki point behind her. "Katara behind you!"

Katara spun around and ducked as a rock flew past her head. She was about to attack when Suki tossed her fan at the Dai Li agent hitting him across the nose. The Dai Li agent clutched what was left of his nose trying to staunch the flow of blood when Katara used her water whip to knock him out of the fight. Katara smiled back at Suki. "Thanks Suki."

The leader of the Dai Li leader yelled at his men. "Keep fighting!" he yelled. "We can beat them."

His men were about to renew their efforts when the floor started to quake and a huge rock rose out of the ground and smashed into the Dai Li leader knocking him out. "I think that should do it," said Toph spitting on the ground and pointing at the other Dai Li. "Now unless the rest of you pansies want to end up like him, I suggest that you surrender."

The Dai Li agents looked at one another for a moment. One of them reached into his robe and pulled out several smoke bombs and tossed them on the ground filling the room with black smoke. Katara covered her mouth and coughed as she tried to see through the black cloud in the air and wished Aang had come along to clear the air. The smoke began to settle as Katara looked for her friends "Suki, Toph," called Katara. "Are you guys alright."

She heard Suki cough behind her. "Yeah," she said. "I'm fine, but I think the Dai Li ran away."

"They made a tunnel and escaped," said Toph walking freely around the room. "I tried to stop them, but the smoke messed me up."

"That's alright," said Suki as the last of the smoke cleared away. "None of us could see where they went."

"Gosh your right clown girl," said Toph sarcastically. "The smoke made it impossible for the blind girl to see." Toph waved her hand up and down in front of her face. Suki flipped her off and made faces at her. "I breathed in some of the smoke and couldn't bend because I was coughing," she explained. "If it hadn't been for that, I would have taken them all out."

"Well get them next time," said Katara trying to dust herself off. "In the mean time, I could use a shower."

"Sounds good," said Suki stretching her arms above her head. "A nice long hot shower."

Toph scratched her chest. "Ehhh," she grunted. "I'm perfectly fine for at least two or three more days."

Katara sniffed the air and covered her nose. "I don't think so Toph," she said. "You're getting a bath as soon as we get back to our room."

Toph smiled and got into an earth bending stance. "Care to make me, Sugar Queen?"

Katara was about to take the Earth Bender on, when an Earth Kingdom guard walked into the room. "We stopped the other Dai Li," he said. "The Earth King wishes you to come to the throne room and discuss this latest attack."

"So much for a shower," mumbled Suki. As Toph grinned.

A few moments later they stood before the Earth King and his pet bear. Katara studied Bosco for a moment and wondered for the hundredth time where the heck did a plain bear come from. It was like some weird alien. "This attack makes the fourth attempt to rescue Long Feng," said the Earth King. "No matter how many of his agents we capture, more seem to take their places."

"They can't keep this up," said Suki. "They have to know they can't win by now."

"I'm not so sure," said Toph. "As long as they think they can get Long Feng out of prison, they will keep trying."

"I'm not even sure why they want Long Feng out," said the Earth King. "They betrayed him when Princess Azula took over Ba Sing Se and I doubt he would be willing to forgive them after he was just steps away from becoming the ruler of the city."

Katara shrugged. "Maybe these are the loyalist who didn't side with Azula," she said. "We know that not all of them supported her and where a part of the cities resistance fighters."

"Why not just execute him?" asked Toph. Katara and Suki exchanged looks but didn't say anything. "He committed treason and all that so wouldn't killing him end all this?"

Basco growled and the Earth King patted him on the head. "I know Basco," he said. "As much as Long Feng's actions demand he be executed for treason, he has some sympathy in the upper class who remembers that he kept the war out of the city for so long." The Earth King sighed. "If I execute him, it could cause troubles with the nobility," he continued. "Besides it won't guarantee that the Dai Li will stop causing trouble. If I execute him, he will become a martyr and things may escalate into a civil war."

"It may also make them try to assassinate the king himself," said Katara. "We can't risk the King's life by killing Long Feng."

Toph shrugged. "Whatever," she said. "Either way as long as we are around, Long Feng's butt is staying in that cell."

"But we can't stay here forever," said Katara. "We need to find a place to put Long Feng where the Dai Li can't get to him."

The King folded his hand into his robes. "Agreed," he said. "That is why I am going to ask Fire Lord Zuko to put Long Feng in the Boiling Rock Prison with other political prisoners who threaten to start the War over again."

"Good," said Suki. "That hell hole will be a nice place for someone like Long Feng to live in."

"When do you plan to take him there?" asked Katara.

"As soon as I get word back from Fire Lord Zuko," said the King. "Until then I must ask you to continue helping us keep Long Feng imprisoned."

Katara nodded her head. "You can count on us your majesty."

"Good," said the King relaxing in his seat. "I'm sure that this will all be behind us soon."

* * *

><p>Jia walked through the forest of Ba Sing Se. She knew the city was nearby, but she had to find the spot. It took her a while because the forest had changed, but soon she found it. It was a small clearing that still remained untouched by the forest. It was here that her people had made camp in hopes of entering the city. She put a hand on a tree trunk and felt the black scar that ran across it. It was her they were betrayed and captured by the Fire Nation. As she walked into the clearing her foot kicked up something covered in dirt and grime. She picked it up and brushed off the muck. It was the end of a glider staff. One end was clean the other had been burned off. She held it to her chest and cried as she remembered that terrible night.<p>

"They're coming," said Jia jumping out of the tree she had been sitting on and landing in front of Di-Lan. "I can see them."

Di-Lan smiled and patted her on the head. "You have good eyesight," he said. He noticed Jia scratch at her new tattoo on her head. "Still itches?" he asked.

Jia nodded her head and began to scratch more vigorously. "Yeah," she said. "It's been keeping me up for a while." She looked at Di-Lan imploringly. "Isn't there anyway to make it stop?"

Di-Lan chuckled. "I'm afraid not," he said. "Back at the temple, the masters said that the itching was a way to train our minds to ignore physical discomfort."

Jia frowned as she continued to scratch. "Sounds dumb to me," she said. "I'll ask Lia if she has something."

Di-Lan was about to say something when he heard the tree branches being pushed aside. Di-Lan watched as several Dai Li agents and their leader Long Feng walked towards them. It had been four days since they had gotten to Ba Sing Se and had been told that they could not enter the city. Di-Lan made an appeal, but he had been told that the decision was up to Long Feng. As the agents approached Di-Lan looked at them warily. He counted about ten Dai Li agents including Long Feng. Jia jumped back into her tree and watched from above as Di-Lan greeted the men with a bow. "Welcome friends," he said. "How are you this evening?"

Long Feng didn't bow back as he stared at the Airbenders with contempt in his eyes. "It is the decision of the Dai Li that you are refused entry to Ba Sing Se," he said.

Di-Lan's face looked surprised. "But why?" he asked. "We have done nothing wrong."

Long Feng looked board. "The Fire Nation is hunting down Airbenders with a passion," he said. "If they find that Airbenders are in Ba Sing Se, then they will not stop attacking our city until you are all dead. Because of this, it is decided to deny you entry to Ba Sing Se in order to protect our city."

Di-Lan didn't understand. "If the Fire Nation attacked," he said. "We would be an asset."

Long Feng put his hands behind his back. "Oh but you are an asset," he said. "You see, I know the Fire Nation is leading a massive army here under the command of Prince Iroh. They plan to lay siege to our city and most likely they will succeed in doing so."

"Then you will need our help," said Di-Lan. "My people will be able to cover ground faster than your men. We could be scouts and spies and even hit and run attacks."

"You will help us," said Long Feng. "More than you know." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Fire Nation troops surrounded the Air Nomad's camp.

Di-Lan looked at Long Feng uncomprehendingly. "Why?" he asked as a Fire Nation soldier laid a hand on him. "Why have you betrayed us?"

"Simple," said a Fire Nation General stepping next to Long Feng. "I will allow the siege to last 600 days and in exchange for me forcing it to end, I get the glory of being the man who killed the last of the Air Nomads as well as disgracing General Iroh."

"I see," said Di-Lan. "Are we to be your prisoners then?"

The Fire Nation General gave him a wolfish smile. "Afraid I don't feel like dealing with prisoners." The Fire Nation General punched at Di-Lan sending a ball of fire into the monk's stomach knocking him to the ground.

Jia watched in horror as her people tried to defend themselves from the fiery onslaught, but to no avail. They were not fully trained Airbenders. Aside from Di-Lan only two others had experience in combat. The Air Benders were simply slaughtered. Di-Lan got to his feet and tried to attack as many Fire Benders as he could. He pulled out his staff and sent gusts of Air in every direction. A Fire Bender tried to grab him, but Di-Lan twisted out of his grasp and brought his staff around hitting the man at the base of the neck. The man dropped dead on the ground as Di-Lan attacked more of the solders. He yelled at his people to run, but before the words could leave his mouth, he was hit several times by fire blasts. Di-Lan fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Jia. He smiled at her before a final blast hit him in the chest. Di-Lan fell to the ground his lifeless eyes looking up a Jia. Then as quickly as it had begun it was over. Without thinking, Jia jumped from the tree and cradled Di-Lan's face in her arms and cried.

The general walked up to her. "Well looks like we missed one," he said raising his hand. "Don't worry little girl, you'll be with your people soon enough."

The world seemed to slow down for Jia as the General's hand descended. Moving faster than she had ever moved before, she spun and pointed her hand at his head and sent a wave of air at his face. The General screamed and grabbed what remained of his left eye as blood flowed from the gash that went from his cheek to his hair line. The other Fire Benders moved to attack, but Jia swept her legs around and sent a razor sharp crescent of air at their feet. Most of the jumped out of the way, but two of them were not so lucky. They both screamed in pain as they tried to stop the blood flowing from the stumps of their shins. Jia was about to attack again when a rock struck her in the cheek. Stunned, she turned around in time to see Long Feng send another rock that struck her in the forehead. Then she saw nothing.

Jia wiped the tears from her eyes as her memory ended. She buried the end of the glider in the ground and got to her feet. She was about to leave the clearing when she felt the earth shake. Without warning the ground in front of her opened up reveling a tunnel. Jia jumped behind a tree and watched as several men came out of the tunnel. Jia saw their uniforms and gasped. They were Dai-Li agents. She gripped her staff and was about to attack when she heard one of them speak.

"We're never going to get Long Feng out of prison if this keeps up," said one of the agents.

"We can't give up," said another. "We need a new plan."

"What's the use," said an agent with a broken nose. "The Avatar's friends are guarding him and we don't have the ability to beat them."

Jia's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Avatar's friends. She listened to what had happened and it was apparent that Long Feng was beyond her reach. _Still,_ she thought to herself. _I could use these guys to help me get into his cell._ Jia smiled as a plan formulated in her head. She got out from behind the tree and began to walk towards them.

"Maybe we can get reinforcements from somewhere," said an agent. "One of the other cells perhaps?"

Jia spoke up. "Or maybe you just need a little help from a different kind of bender."

Immediately Jia felt herself be encased in rock. Jia didn't panic, but kept a calm look on her face as one of the agents approached her. "Who are you?" he asked. "How did you find us?"

Jia smiled. "My name is Jia," she said. "I'm a mercenary that specializes in jail breaks. As to how I found you, that was an accident."

The Dai-Li agents looked at each other before the man Jia assumed was the leader spoke. "I've never heard of you," he said. "I think you are an Earth King spy."

Jia shrugged. "I'm no spy," she said. "I'm just a wondering mercenary looked for a payday."

The leader smiled at her. "Alright, Jia the mercenary," he said. "You said we needed a different kind of bender what kind of bender do you think we need?"

Jia smiled at him. "If you let me go I'll show you," she said.

The man thought it over for a moment before he snapped his fingers. He wasn't too sure about this stranger, but he was desperate for some sort of edge to get to Long Feng. The other Dai-Li agents (those that could move) surrounded her. "All right," he said. "Show us. But if you try anything, we will kill you."

Jia nodded as one of the Dai-Li agents lowered his hand causing the stones to slip off her. She rotated her arm then pointed her hand at the leader of the Dai-Li. "Hey what are you trying to…" before he could finish he found himself floating on top of a ball of air. Then as suddenly as it appeared it slowly faded until his feet were on the ground.

Jia smiled at the shocked agents. "That answer your question?" she asked. "Or do you need me to make a giant tornado?"

The agent looked at her in shock. "You're an Airbender?"

Jia rolled her eyes. "Yes I am," she said. "One of only two left in the world." She smirked at the still shocked agents. "Five guesses on whom the other one is and your first four don't count."

"It's a trick," said one of the other agents. "The Avatar is the last Airbender alive. The fire nation killed the rest."

Jia shook her head. "I wasn't with the other Airbenders," she lied. "I decided to make my own way when I was 12 so I packed up and left them."

"Why did you do that?" asked the leader. "Didn't you try to help your people?"

Jia shrugged. "I didn't believe in the whole not killing thing," she said. "Even as we fought for our lives, most of the Airbenders wouldn't kill. I have no such moral conviction. They found it distasteful and I left."

Jia watched their faces as they processed what she said. She was lying to them through her teeth they seemed to be buying it. "You said you were an expert in prison breaks," he said slowly. "Care to mention any that we may know of?"

_Crap_," thought Jia. Didn't think they would ask that. She tried to think of some great jail break she heard about, but her mind was a blank. She thought for a moment before she remembered something one of the guards had said. "I'm the one who broke the Avatar out of the Fire Nation base," she said.

"You're the Blue Spirit?" asked the leader.

"Yes I am," said Jia not knowing who that were talking about. The Dai-Li looked at each other. Jia rolled her eyes. "Think about it," she said. "The Fire Nation troops were prepared for a rescue attempt by every kind of bender except Air. All the various acrobatic moves and the impossible jumps were because we were both Airbenders."

"That would explain a few things," said the Dai-Li agent. He looked her over again. "My name is Wu Lo, Captain of the Dai-Li," he said. "Can you help us get our leader out of prison?" Jia nodded. "You do know we will be going up against the Avatar's friend's right?"

Jia smiled. "That's why having me help you will be an advantage," she said. "When they find out I'm an Airbender, they will be confused and that confusion will give us the edge we need."

Wu Lo smiled as he thought of the plan. "It could work," he said. "We will attack again in two days."

Jia smiled as the Dai-Li cheered. In two days she would have her revenge on Long Feng. One of the agents passed out some cooked meat and the men began to feast. He handed a plate to Jia. "Thanks," she said.

Wu Lo saw her take the plate. "I thought Airbenders didn't eat meat," he said surprised.

Jia shrugged and took a big bite of it and let the juices flow into her mouth. "Like I said," she replied. "I'm different from other Airbenders."

Wu Lon shrugged. His Lieutenant called him to the side. He excused himself and walked over to him. "Sir," said his Lieutenant. "You don't really trust her do you?"

Wu Lon shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "But if what she says is true, then we will be able to get Long Feng out of prison." He turned and saw Jia staring at them. He smiled and waved at her as he whispered to his Lieutenant. "I want you to watch her and follow her," he said. "Make sure she isn't going to betray us."

"If it turns out she is a spy?" asked his Lieutenant.

Wu Lon didn't hesitate. "Kill her," he said.

* * *

><p>Fire Lord Zuko and Admiral Lao watched as the Air Bison landed inside the base. Aang jumped off followed by Sokka.<p>

"Are you sure it is wise telling the Avatar about this?" asked Lao. "We can take care of this situation ourselves."

Zuko shook his head. "For the last time he needs to know," he said. "I know your concerns, but I trust Aang will do the right thing."

Lao sighed and bowed. "As you wish my Lord," he said. "I'll make sure the _Ursa_ is prepared for takeoff as soon as you are ready."

Admiral Lao left as Aang and Sokka walked up. Zuko smiled as he shook Aang's hand. "Aang," he said. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

Aang nodded. "I wish we could have as well," he said.

Sokka stretched his back and stood next to Zuko and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Well you know how the universe treats us," said Sokka. "Just when it seems we see a light at the end of the tunnel, we find out it's a train coming to hit us."

"It's good to see you too, Sokka," said Zuko shrugging off Sokka's arm. "We need to head to my private chambers, we have a lot to talk about."

Zuko lead the two through the base and into his personal chambers. As they did Sokka whispered to Aang. "Are you going to tell Zuko about your dream?" he asked.

Aang nodded. "Yeah," he said. "He needs to know."

Sokka nodded then spoke to Zuko. "So what's this all about Zuko?" asked Sokka. "The message you got was kinda vague."

"It's not something you are going to enjoy hearing about," said Zuko leading them into his chambers. He sat down behind a desk and offered a seat to his friends. Zuko's eye twitched as Sokka slumped into his chair and put his feet on Zuko's desk and leaned back, but he didn't say anything. After they had settled Zuko got started. "About two days ago the _FNS Azulon_ was attacked and destroyed outside the port city of Kuzon killing all but one member of the crew. The ship had not even sunk before the same person attacked and destroyed most of the City itself before disappearing. The death toll is in the tens of thousands right now. The city will take years to rebuild.

Sokka gave a low whistle. "Man one person took out a Fire Navy ship and a whole city," he said. "That's insane."

Aang leaned forward in his chair. "Who did this?" he asked. "Who could have done this much damage?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "The survivor of the _Azulon_ got a firsthand look," he said. Zuko paused knowing this was the part he didn't want to talk about. "Aang I don't know how to say this, but according to the survivor the person who attacked was an unknown female Airbender."

Sokka fell backwards in his chair as Aang stared into space. "You've got to be kidding," said Sokka looking up at Zuko from the floor. "An Airbender? I think someone had too much cactus juice."

"Are you sure?" asked Aang carefully trying to hide a growing sense of excitement. "Are you absolutely sure it was an Airbender?"

"Oh come on," said Sokka picking his chair up and sitting back down. "This has to be some sort of trick."

"By who?" asked Zuko. "Who would gain by impersonating an Airbender and attacking a Fire Nation ship and City?" Zuko looked at Aang. "The City was destroyed by a tornado in the middle of a cloudless night," he said. "The _Azulon_ survivor lost an Arm to an Airbending attack. We are completely sure that this was the work of an Airbender."

"This doesn't sound right," said Aang thoughtfully. "If she is an Airbender, then she wouldn't be killing all those people."

"Well she did," said Zuko. "That's why I asked you here." Aang looked at his friend. "I need your help tracking her down and arresting her."

Aang sprang from his chair. "Arrest her?" he asked in surprise.

Zuko sighed. "Yes arrest her," he said. "She killed several thousand people. Men, women, and children. When we find her, I'm going to put her in prison for the rest of her life."

Aang slumped into his chair. "I don't believe this," he said. "Another Airbender is alive and it turns out she is a murderer."

Sokka patted Aang on the shoulder and looked at Zuko. "Do we know who she is?" he asked. "Or better yet where she has been hiding all these years? Maybe she came from a lost Airbending colony or something."

Aang's eyes brightened. "That could be why she attacked," he said. "She may think the War isn't over."

Zuko sighed. "That may be true. I have men searching the Archives for any information about the Airbender genocide and the possibility of survivors," he said. He looked at Aang. "I know this is hard. You just found out that you have a fellow Airbender after thinking you were the last one, but I need to know," said Zuko. "Will you help us catch her and bring her to justice for what she has done?"

Aang sadly nodded his head. "I will," he said. "I have to find out why she is doing all this and I have to stop her from doing it again."

Zuko studied Aang for a moment before he pulled another piece of paper out of a drawer. "We got a report from a group of soldiers dismantling a base in the Earth Kingdom early this morning," he said. "They report an Airbender heading in the direction of Ba Sing Se. That's where we are going to start looking."

Sokka shook his head. "Ba Sing Se is a big place," he said. "We are going to need a lot of help."

"Katara, Toph, and Suki are at Ba Sing Se," said Aang. "They can help us look for her."

"That's good," said Zuko wondering about the sour look on Sokka's face when Suki's name was mentioned. "We need all the help we can get." Zuko stood up as did Aang and Sokka. "We are leaving within an hour," he said. "We should be in Ba Sing Se in two days."

Aang nodded as Zuko lead them to the Airship. He couldn't help but think about what was happening and if this girl was part of his dream. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had come over him. Aang also realized that he hadn't told Zuko about his dream. He knew that the female Airbender was a part of it and if Zuko found out that she may destroy the Fire Nation, he may kill her. Aang shook his head. Somehow he had to save her. He wouldn't fail this Airbender like he failed his people. He would save her, even if it meant defying Zuko and possibly harming the peace that the world had achieved.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Please review and I hope to update soon enough.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar: The Last Airbender- Revenge of the Air Nomads.

Chapter 4: Relationship Counseling.

Suki stared out at the full moon and sighed. It had been almost a week ago since he asked her, and a week ago she couldn't find the strength to give him the answer he wanted. She walked over to a vanity and opened a simple looking wooden box with the water tribe symbol emblazed on the cover. Inside was the betrothal necklace that Sokka had given her. She looked down at the simple disc that had an engraved fan on it, the symbol of the Kyoshi warriors, and over the fan was a boomerang. It was tied to a simple green ribbon made of the finest silk from Ba Sing Se. It was one of the most beautiful things Suki had seen. She traced the outline of the engraving and sighed. She remembered when he gave it to her. Katara had been asked by the Earth King to help him with the Dai Li agents who were trying to free Long Feng. Katara agreed and had asked Suki to come with her. She closed her eyes as she remembered the night before they left. Sokka took her to a big dinner and at the end offered her the necklace. When she saw it she knew what it meant. A life with Sokka at the South Pole. A life she did not want. She loved Sokka, but she wasn't ready to settle down. There was so much more for her to do and to see and she knew that if she married Sokka, then she would not be able to do what she wanted to. It pained her when she told him that she couldn't marry him. The look of dejection on his face was enough to break her heart, but she knew it was for the best for both of them. Neither of them was really ready.

"You know it would look good around your neck, Suki," said Katara.

Suki turned quickly and saw Katara leaning on the door frame with Toph standing next to her. "Katara, Toph," she said surprised. Suki's eyes narrowed. "You should knock before you come in next time."

Katara grinned and knocked on the door frame. "Better?" she asked.

Suki shook her head. "And I thought Sokka was the sarcastic one in your family," she said.

Katara shrugged and sat down on Suki's bed with Toph jumping on top of it, hands behind her head. "I have my moments," she said. She gave Suki a concerned look. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You've been down lately since we left the South Pole."

Suki set the necklace back into the box. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw Sokka," she said. "Did I make a mistake?"

"I'll say you did," said Toph. "If Sokka had asked me, I would have said yes in a heartbeat." Toph picked her nose and flicked the booger to the side. "I mean you have to be really stupid not to say yes to someone like Sokka."

Katara shook her head at Toph. "I can't tell you if you made a mistake or not," she said. "All I know is that Sokka loves you and will wait for you. That's why he gave you the necklace to take with you."

Suki shook her head. "He didn't give it to me," she said. "When I told him I wasn't ready for marriage we got into an argument and he got up and left it on the table."

Katara shook her head and promised herself that she and Sokka were going to have a little talk. "I see," she said. She leaned over and patted Suki on the back. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Sokka has always been a bit melodramatic. I'm sure when you see him again he will have calmed down and see that you were right to hold off on answering him."

Toph sat up on the bed and smiled. "Or I could swoop in and take him from you," said Toph. "I'd be more than happy to marry him. The things we would do and the sex would be incredible."

"TOPH!" said Katara in shock. "You shouldn't say things like that."

Toph just shrugged. "Whatever Sugar-queen," she said. "But if clown girl here doesn't do something, Sokka might find someone else and ask them to marry him." Toph leaned up. "And you can bet they won't hesitate to say yes to the Southern Water Tribe Prince and hero of the war."

Katara expected Suki to react to Toph's baiting, but to her surprise Suki just closed the box and put in on a shelf. Katara patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "Sokka would never do anything like that." Suki looked up at Katara who smiled at her. "In fact," she said. "I asked Aang to speak to Sokka. I'm sure that Sokka will figure out that you were right to make him wait."

"You think so?" asked Suki. "You don't think Toph is right and he will just find someone else."

Katara nodded. "Not a chance," said Katara. "Sokka loves you with all his heart, and no one and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," said Suki. "I just hope Sokka isn't going to try to talk to Aang about a double wedding."

Katara shook her hands in front of her. "I really doubt that," she said. "Aang and I are not getting married anytime soon. I'm sure he hasn't even thought about it."

Suki flashed a smile. "And what if Sokka's actions rub off on him?" she asked playfully.

Katara started to sweat a little. "Aang is just 14 and I'm 16," she said. "That is way too young."

Suki laughed. "I'm just playing," she said. "Aang really loves you, and he knows that the both of you are too busy for marriage right now."

"I love him too," said Katara. "We'll get married someday, but for now we will wait."

Toph snorted. "You two are stupid," she said getting up. "All you want to do is wait, wait, wait, but you fail to realize that the war has changed the both of them."

Suki and Katara exchanged glances. "Changed them how?" asked Suki.

"Think about it," said Toph. "Sokka lost his first girlfriend and nearly died a few times. Aang is the last Airbender and did die during the war. Both of them realize how precious the time they have is and they may not want to wait too long to get on with their lives." Toph walked to the door. "Unlike you two, I've talked with them boy to tomboy and they both are eager to start families," she continued. "They both love you, but that could change if you put them off to long." She let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed," she said. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Toph left the two girls alone and neither of them spoke. Both of them were thinking about the same thing. Katara got up and went to the door. "I'm going to sleep," she said.

"You don't think us asking them to wait will cause them to find someone else?" asked Suki.

Katara shook her head. "Toph was just spouting off like she always does," she said. "They both love us and they understand we need to wait."

Suki nodded her head. "You're right," she said. "I shouldn't doubt Sokka."

"And I wont doubt Aang," said Katara.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Katara," said Suki. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You too Suki," said Katara closing the door.

After she left Suki went back and opened the chest and looked at the necklace again. Despite everything they talked about, she had a funny feeling in her chest. She put the necklace on the vanity and laid down in her bed and tried her best to sleep it off."

FNS _Ursa_:

Zuko walked down the corridors of the ship. After telling Aang all about the new Airbender and what she had done had been hard and he had plan to finish some business, but Aang had asked him for a favor. Something had been bothering Sokka, and he wouldn't tell Aang. He hoped that Zuko would be able to figure out what was going on and help him with whatever was his problem. Zuko had agreed and asked where Sokka was at the moment. So now he was headed into the middle of the ship to a place called the Turtle Duck. Every Fire Navy Airship had a bar in the middle of it. With over 100 men needed to fly the complex ship, they needed a place where they could come and relax. Zuko came to the door to the bar and read the rules that were written on the door. Rule number one: No décor. Décor was a reference to the rank a member of the crew held. No matter who walked in from the lowest private to the Fire Lord himself, they were all equal. Everything they wanted to say could be said without fear of punishment. Rule number two: don't become too drunk to function. If you could not do your duty, you have had too much. Rule number three: no Firebending all fights must be hand to hand. Rule Number Four: No weapons. The last rule was simple enough. What happens in here stays in here. Zuko opened the door and had to immediately jump back when one of his men came falling at him. He watched as the man fell into a heap out in the middle of the hallway and not move. He turned back and looked inside the bar and saw several of his men laid out in various positions all of them knocked out. Standing in the middle of the bar was Sokka and his helmsmen, Lieutenant Jang. Both men looked like they went ten rounds with a Moose-Lion. Zuko walked over to the bar and ordered a fire brandy and watched the melee. Jang was a decent fighter, but Sokka had been fighting the likes of his sister Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and others giving him more experience than his age suggested. Jang tried to use a combination one two punch, but Sokka blocked both strikes and head butted Jang. Jang's eyes glassed over and he collapsed in a heap at Sokka's feet. Sokka turned to the rest of the bar. "Anyone else wants a piece of me?" he yelled waving his arm. "Come and get a piece of Sokka, Master of the Boomerang!" Zuko looked around the bar and saw that no one else was in any shape to fight. With a big grin on his unshaven face, Sokka walked over to the bar and pounded the top of it. "Hey barkeep," he yelled. "Another round of Dragon Ale."

The bartender filled another mug and slid it down the bar. "That's the last one for the night," said the bartender. "I'm closing down so I can haul these guys to their bunks."

Sokka took a long pull from the mug. "Yeah yeah," he said. He saw Zuko sitting at the bar and sat in the stool next to him. "Zuko! How's it going?"

Zuko looked at the men on the ground and shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Ask me in the morning if I have enough crew left the fly this thing."

Sokka shrugged and took another drink. "Well they shouldn't have started it," he said.

Zuko nodded to the men on the ground. "So what did they say to you that got you so riled up?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "You know," he said. "I really don't know."

"He walked in, ordered a drink, then hit a guy on a barstool next to him for now reason," said the bartender picking up one of the sleeping men. "After that everyone tried to jump him and as you can see, they didn't do so well."

Sokka grinned again. "What can I say," he said. "I'm simply amazing."

"Yeah," said the bartender. "You also own me money for all the damage you did plus the money I lost because these guys are sleeping instead of drinking."

Sokka just waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah whatever," he said. "I'll pay you your money later, just get me another drink."

The bartender said something nasty under his breath as Zuko just stared at Sokka for a moment in complete amazement. Sokka looked like he hadn't slept in days and smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a while. Zuko could tell Aang was right. Something was bothering him and he had come to the bar to forget whatever it was that was bothering him. Whatever it was, Zuko needed to find out what it was before Sokka got into some real trouble or before he ran out of crewmen to fly the airship. He decided to be very frank with Sokka. "What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Zuko slamming his hand on the bar causing Sokka to choke on his drink. "Since I saw you, you have been a complete mess."

Sokka looked up at Zuko in surprise then narrowed his eyes. "It's none of you business," said Sokka a little more viciously then he intended. He looked back at Zuko in apology. "It's nothing," he said. "I don't want to take about it. Not with you or Aang."

"I really don't want to talk about this either," said Zuko. "But we are going to be looking for a very dangerous person and if you are thinking of something else you are going to get hurt or maybe worse." Sokka didn't say anything; he just stared at his drink. Zuko just snorted. "Whatever," he said. "Keep your problem, but you can't let whatever is bothering you just fester. I know what it's like to let something like that build inside. It's like a fire that will burn you alive from the inside out." Sokka took a drink as he thought about what Zuko said. Zuko got to his feet. "If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me," he said. "In the mean time, please leave a few of my crewmen in one piece so they can fly the ship."

Zuko started to leave the room. "It's Suki," said Sokka. Zuko stopped and looked over his shoulder and looked back at Sokka. Sokka was still looking down at his drink.

Zuko walked back over to Sokka and sat back down. "What about Suki?" he asked. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

Sokka snorted. "If she was," he said. "Then I wouldn't be having a problem right now."

Zuko rapped the bar with a knuckle and the bartender sat a foaming pint of Fire Brandy in front of him. "So what happened?"

Sokka took a deep breath. "I asked Suki to marry me," he said. "I had this whole night planned. I took her to a nice place to eat, bought her flowers, and after we ate, I gave her a hand carved betrothal necklace got on my knee and asked her to marry me." Zuko watched as Sokka smiled at the evening's memory then frowned. "Everything was going so well," he said wistfully. Then she said no."

Zuko hid his surprise. Everyone had expected Sokka and Suki to get married at some point, but the fact she said no was unexpected. "Just be patient," said Zuko. "I'm sure she had a good reason for saying no. Sometimes people just need time." Zuko drank the last of his drink as well. "I'm sure when you see her at Ba Sing Se; she will have changed her mind."

Sokka's eyes brightened. "You really think so?"

Zuko smiled. "Not if you don't bathe and shave first," he said. "And you might want to change your clothes. I doubt any girl would want to say yes to a guy who looks like he's been sleeping with badger-moles."

Sokka laughed. "I'd bet Toph would," he said. "Alright, I'm going to go get cleaned up and get some sleep. Nice talking to you Zuko."

Zuko raised his empty glass in a toast. "No problem Sokka," he said.

Aang could feel Zuko coming and readied himself. He had hoped that sending Zuko to help Sokka would put him in a caring mood tonight so that Aang could try to convince him to spare the new Airbender. He had to convince Zuko to forgive her for what happened at Kuzon and let him help her. He just had too. Aang knew that his very soul depended on the outcome of the next few events. He heard a knock at his door. "Come in," said Aang. Zuko walked in and saw Aang sitting at his desk with his back to him working on something. Zuko shut the door and Aang looked at him. "Oh hey Zuko," he said. "How did things go with Sokka?"

Zuko pulled out a chair and sat down. "It went well," he said. "I think I pulled him out of his funk so he should be ok now. I convinced him to shower and change his clothes so things should be alright."

Aang let out a sigh of relief and went back to his work. "That's good," he said. "He wouldn't tell me anything except that it had to deal with Suki."

"Just a lover quarrel," said Zuko not wanting to get into details. He got up and looked over Aang's shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Aang took the item and spun around and showed it to Zuko. "It's a betrothal necklace for Katara," he said smiling. "What do you think?"

Zuko face fell when he saw it. It was a really rough circle with jagged edges. In the middle was what looked like an air bison…or a giant fish…or was it a hog monkey? A blue ribbon with some sort of stain on it was looped around the eye. Zuko coughed. "Ummmm it looks…ok,"

Aang's head fell. "It looks horrible," he said sadly. "I can't give this to Katara." He looked up at Zuko imploringly. "What do I do?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't think Katara is going to care what it looks like," he said. "Just as long as it is from you."

Aang sat it down on the table. "Even if I get this looking half decent," he said. "I still don't know how to go about asking her."

Zuko sat down. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?" he asked.

Aang shrugged. "It's not like I want the wedding right away," he said. "I just want Katara to know for sure I intend to be with her forever."

"I think she already knows that," said Zuko. "If I was you I wouldn't worry about asking her anytime soon and just concentrate on making that necklace better."

"You're right," he said. "I just hope when I ask her I don't mess up like you did."

Zuko crossed his arms. "And how did I mess up?"

Aang grinned as he remembered the story Ty Lee told him. "If I recall," he started. "You two went to a wine tasting together. After a while she went to the bathroom and when she came out you were on your knee asking her to marry you." Zuko's face went red as he remembered the night in question. "Instead of saying yes, she looked at you and said; "Really? Your asking me here?"

Zuko shook his head. "Don't remind me," he said. "I was a little drunk when I asked her, so I wasn't thinking straight. It also didn't help that some old drunken lady was walking around asking us to do it over again because she missed it."

Aang laughed. "At least Mai said yes later on," he said. "So it all worked out and you have a funny story to tell any kids you have one day." They both laughed for a moment. Aang felt that he had better ask the Fire Lord now about the fate of the Airbender and try to convince him to let Aang help her his way. "By the way," said Aang. "When do we get to Ba Sing Se?"

"We should be there by morning," said Zuko. He paused for a second. "Have you thought about what you are going to do if we run into the Airbender?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I don't want to hurt her because she may know where other Airbenders might be."

Zuko gazed at Aang. "You need to decide," he said. "I promise I won't kill the Airbender, but I will bring her to justice. I cannot allow someone who has killed so many innocent people roam free."

Aang's eyes narrowed as he heard what Zuko said. He knew that Zuko would use this argument, and though it pained him to bring this up, he felt it was the only way to get Zuko to see things his way. "You mean like some of the advisors and general officers you have?" he said coldly. "You know the ones who propagated the war to every corner of the globe. Some of them wiped out entire villages in the name of the Fire Nation and they are not in jail. In fact I think Admiral Lao was the one who bomb the city of Ti-fan. How many innocent people did he kill?"

Zuko stared at Aang. "That's different," he said. "They were just following orders. They had no choice."

"No it isn't," said Aang. "It's only different because it happened to the Fire Nation. Everyone had a choice to follow orders or not. They knew right from wrong and they did what they did anyway."

Zuko thought for a moment before he spoke. "I know that some of the people running the Fire Nation killed," he said. "It was war and war makes you do terrible things. I would gladly put those men in jail for the crimes they committed, but the truth is that I need their help to keep the Fire Nation in one piece." He looked up at Aang. "You don't know how fragile the peace is right now. If I start to arrest senior Generals and Admirals, the troops they command may go into open rebellion."

"Things are that bad?" asked Aang. "I thought you had the support of the people."

"For now," said Zuko. "But no one likes the fact that we are paying reparations to the other nations and that we downsized the military. Our economy is slumping because several industries that made weapons are shutting down. So far we managed to keep the unemployment rate down with our new train system we are building, but that can change at any time."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you are condemning what could be the only other Airbender to prison for something people you know did that are still free," said Aang. Zuko looked down at the floor and Aang continued. "Please let me try to help her," he said. "No one knows who attacked the city except for one man. If you give me a chance, I can save her."

Zuko shook his head. "I must be out of my mind," he said. He looked up at Aang. "One chance. If you can't get her to stop her attacks on the Fire Nation, then I will stop her myself."

Aang smiled and nodded. "Thanks Zuko," he said.

Zuko got up and walked to the door. Before he left he turned back to Aang. "Don't make me regret this," he said, and then he walked out.

Aang sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was find the Airbender and tell her that the war is over and that she does not need to continue fighting.

Sorry the update took so long, but this chapter went through several rewrites. This chapter was more of a set up for something that will happen later, so it had to be written. I'm not really happy with the way it turned out, but it was the best I could do and I feel I made you guys wait too long for the update. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Revenge of the Air Nomads

Chapter 5: Fight at Ba Sing Se

Ten Dai-Li agents tunneled slowly under the city. They were under what was widely considered an unstable part of the ground under the city. Instead of the normal granite that made up the majority of the Cities foundations, this was softer sandstone. Jia watched with her arms crossed with little interest and more impatience. "How much longer?" she asked tapping her fingers against her arm.

"We have to go slowly or this tunnel will collapse," said Wu Lon. "Sandbending is hard enough as it is, so if we don't do this slowly we will all die." His men extended the tunnel about 2 feet more causing sand to fall on their heads. They all stopped their work and held their breaths. To their relief the tunnel held…for now. Wu Lon turned back to Jia. "The other reason is because of the Avatar's Earthbending friend," he said. "She can detect us if we go through sold rock, so by going through this sandstone we hope to surprise her."

"And after the tunnel is done how far from the cell block will we be?" she asked.

"The cell block is made of metal," said Wu Lon. "If the tunnel stays straight, then we should be about 200 yards from his holding cell."

"How many guards?" she asked.

Wu Lon tried to hide his annoyance. "It doesn't matter," he said. "We can deal with the Earth Kingdom guards; your job is to get Long Feng out of the cell and next to the rocks where we can make our escape."

"What about the Avatar's friends?" asked Jia. "Will you "deal" with them as well?"

"With any luck we will be in and out before they know we are there," said Wu Lon.

"Don't count on it," said Jia. "I'm willing to bet we'll be fighting them."

The men working on the tunnel moved it another 2 feet. One of them put his hand on the end of the tunnel and turned to the others. "We have only a few feet more," he said. "We should be through in a few minutes."

Wu Lon nodded and turned to Jia. "Remember," he said. "The cell is 200 yards to the right of the tunnel. You and Lieutenant Tin Do will get Long Feng out of prison."

Jia looked at the Lieutenant. He looked like any other earth kingdom soldier except his eyes were blue suggesting he had some water tribe in him. "He'll just get in my way," said Jia. "I work faster alone."

"That may be," said Wu Lon. "But Tin Do will make sure you complete your mission."

Jia wanted to argue, but she held off. She doubted the Lieutenant would let her just kill Long Feng, and she really didn't want to kill someone else unless she had to. Tin Do saw Jia's hesitation. "Don't worry," he said. "I will not be a hindrance."

Jia gave him a dark look. "Stay out of my way and everything will go fine," she said. "If you don't, I will not be responsible for what happens to you."

Tin Do cocked his head to the side. "Nor I you," he said in a low voice. "If you betray us, then that will be another matter entirely."

Jia now understood why the Lieutenant was coming with her. Wu Lon did not trust her. Jia hid a smile. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll keep to _my mission_."

Tin Do did not like the way she said her mission, but for now he had to trust her. Wu Lon saw the dark suspicion the two were giving each other and clapped his hands to get their attention. "Don't worry Lieutenant Tin Do," he said. "Our Airbending friend will no doubt keep her end of the bargain." The tunnel extended again and the man at the front nodded to Wu Lon. "We are almost through," he said. "Prepare yourselves."

"Don't worry," said Jia to herself. "I've been preparing for this for some time now."

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying you need to be more sensitive," said Katara as she and Toph walked through the palace. "Suki is really conflicted right now and you poking fun at her and putting unwarranted fears in her head is not helping."<p>

Toph shrugged. "I didn't say anything that she wasn't already thinking," said Toph. "Suki better understand that she can't string Sokka along like that."

"She's not stringing him along," said Katara. "She has a legitimate reason for not marrying Sokka at this moment."

Toph snorted. "Legitimate reason," said Toph sarcastically. "Wanting time to live her life is hardly legit."

"I disagree," said Katara. "She still has things she would like to do before she settles down. There is no hurry."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Did you forget what we talked about?" she asked. "We fought a war, we defied death a million times, and we saw every inch of the world. What more is there to do?"

Katara saw Toph's point. They had done more in their short lives than most adults had. She could see why Sokka wanted to marry so soon. "You're right," admitted Katara. "We have done a lot more than people three times our age, but this is Suki's decision and we need to support her."

Toph shrugged. "I'll support her," said Toph. "But when Sokka finds someone else, I'll be there to say told you so."

Katara's eyebrow twitched. "Sokka will never do that," she yelled. "You need to stop saying that or so help me…"

Toph slammed her fist on the wall. "Listen up, Sugar Queen, if you think…" Toph stopped and turned back to the wall and hit it again with her fist. She could see a commotion going on down in the prison area. She hit the wall again and saw what was going on. The Dai Li were fighting with some prison guards near Long Feng's cell.

Katara recognized what Toph was doing. "What's going on?"

Toph smiled. After the argument with Katara she could use a good fight. "The Dai Li are back," she said, gleefully cracking her knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

Katara called a guard. "The Dai-Li are attacking again," she said. "Tell Suki and get your men and back us up." The guard nodded and ran off. "This time they won't get away." Toph nodded and started running to the fight with Katara trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Someone once said that the best laid battle plans fall apart as soon as you make contact with the enemy. In the case of the Dai-Li, this was painfully true. Their tunnel opened up in the middle of a guards break room when it was full. After the initial what the heck looks exchanged between the two sides, all hell broke loose. Tin Do was knocked out early in the fight as they fought, but after a few moments they had taken out all of the guards. Wu-Lon knocked a guard to the side and turned to Jia. "Get to Long Feng and bring him here quickly," he yelled.<p>

Jia smashed a staff against the last guard's faces and knocked him out. "What about my escort?" she asked in a sweet voice. "He seems to be sleeping on the job."

Wu-Lon shot a look at his Lieutenant who was still out. "Go without him," he said. "We will hold off the reinforcements."

Jia couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was going to be alone with Long Feng and no one was going to be around.

No sooner had Jia left then Toph and Katara showed up. "We'll look what we have here," said Toph. "Some Dai-Li losers."

Wu-Lon sneered. "This time things will be different brat," he said. "We will free Long Feng and deal with you two for good."

Katara bent water out of her pouch and let it circle around her like a hoop. "Long Feng is never getting out of prison," she said. "And you Dai-Li agents are going to join him."

Wu-Lon smiled. "We shall see young Water Bender," he said. He turned to his men. "For the glory of Long Feng, Attack!"

* * *

><p>Long Feng could hear the sounds of battle outside his metal prison. His loyal Dai-Li agents were trying once again to free him. He held out little hope that they would succeed where they had failed so many times before. He knew that as long as the Avatar's friends were here, he was not getting out by force. He would have to use guile and cunning to get out. All he needed was a moment with the Earth King and he would be able to convince him that he did what he did to save Ba Sing Se from destruction. He could blame the whole affair on a few disloyal Dai-Li agents who were now dead. He heard the guard outside his door say something followed by the sound of a body being thrown against the door. He waited as he heard the sound of keys opening the door. It looked as if his agents had gotten him out after all. Long Feng stood up from where he was sitting and looked up. To his surprise instead of a Dai-Li Agent, it was a young girl in a robe. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl didn't answer; instead she took a wooden staff and started passing it over the bars of his cell causing them to clink. She didn't say anything as she went back and forth in front of his cell. "Who the devil are you?" he demanded in an annoyed voice. "And would you please stop doing that."<p>

"Long Feng," she said stopping. "How the mighty have fallen. Once the man who controlled the city of Ba Sing Se, now just a man in a cell."

"A temporary setback," he said studying the girl. "Such things happen from time to time."

The girl just smiled. "I suppose," she said. "Your Dai-Li friends seem to think they will bring you back into power."

"They may do that," he said. "But once I speak to the King, I will be free once again."

"The Earth King is that forgiving?" said Jia.

"Let's just say he likes Lake Laogai," said Long Feng. "But none of that is important. I would like to know who you are and if you are helping my Dai-Li agents."

The girl stuck her staff in the ground grabbed the bars pressed her face against them. "Long Feng," she said in a soft voice. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Long Feng studied the girls face. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her. "I don't remember meeting you before," he said.

The girl smiled. "I guess you wouldn't remember me," she said. "It was rather dark when we met several years ago and you were too busy selling your soul to the Fire Nation."

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," said Long Feng. "I have had no dealings with the Fire Nation."

The girl shook her head and started pulling her staff along the bars again. "Well we know that's a lie," she said. "Besides, I wouldn't confuse the man who sold my people out to the Fire Nation and stand by and do nothing as they were killed right before his eyes," she said her voice rising in volume. "I wouldn't confuse the man who knocked me out and gave me to the Fire Nation. I wouldn't confuse the man who had a hand in the death, no, extinction of an entire culture." Jia looked directly at Long Feng. "I wouldn't confuse the man who betrayed my Master."

Long Feng's eyes narrowed. "Enough of this," he said. "Who are you?"

The girl lifted her hood and Long Feng saw the blue arrow of an Airbender. "My name is Jia," she said softly. "And I'm here to avenge the Air Nomads whom you sold to the Fire Nation on that cold night five years ago.."

For a moment Long Feng was confused. The girl seemed early familiar to him yet he couldn't place where he saw her. Suddenly it came to him. That night so long ago when he saved Ba Sing Se at the mere cost of a few Airbenders. Long Feng felt a cold lump of fear settle in the pit of his stomach. "It's you," he said in astonishment. "The Airbender from the forest."

5 years ago.

Long Feng watched as the young Airbender attacked the Firebenders. She was rather impressive taking out so many Firebenders at once, but he time was short and he needed to be out of the area before the Earth Kingdom guards showed up. He pulled up a rock and sent it at the girl hitting her in the head. Her eyes glassed over and it looked like she would come out of it so he sent a second rock and knocked her out. He walked over and looked down at the face of the Last Airbender and nudged her with his foot. He turned and walked to the Fire Nation Admiral as the surviving Firebenders picked the girl up. "Such a prodigious and powerful Airbender," said the Fire Nation Admiral. "Wouldn't you say, Long Feng?"

"Indeed, Admiral Diap," he said. "A pity you have to kill her."

Admiral Diap shook his head. "We still haven't found the Avatar," he said. "And these were the last known Airbenders still living as far as we know. I won't kill this one, I plan to put her in prison until we find out if she is the Avatar or not."

Long Feng pitied the girl as the Fire Nation soldiers carried her off. He doubted she would last long in a Fire Nation prison, but she was the price he paid for his deal with the Fire Nation. "What about our deal?" he said. "What about General Iroh's army that is on the way now."

Admiral Diap nodded. "The siege will start within the week," he said. "I will let it last for several months before I end it by killing the General's son. The weak fool will take his son's death hard and will call off the siege and return home in disgrace. You will have the honor of being in the man whose leadership saved the Great Walled City, and I will be able to take over General Iroh's army after Iroh's failure. Then the two of us will make a treaty that will insure Ba Sing Se's safety and status as an ally of the Fire Nation."

"And the Earth King will never know," said Long Feng. "The Fool never leaves the palace and we have hid the fact that we are at War from him. With your help, I will in effect be the King of Ba Sing Se in everything but name only."

"And I will be the man who brought Ba Sing Se into the Fire Nation," said Diap. "We will both have glory and honor for centuries to come."

Long Feng nodded. "I've sent for Earth Kingdom soldiers who will be here soon" he said. "They will find the dead Airbenders and the dead Fire Nation troops and assume they were caught by advanced scouts of Iroh's army. No one will ever know what transpired here."

Admiral Diap nodded. "Excellent," said Diap. "It would not do well for us to be seen together." He gave a nod to Long Feng. "Till we meet again, Long Feng."

Long Feng returned the nod. "Until then."

Long Feng stared at the girl like he had seen a ghost. "How?" he asked.

Jia smiled. "I survived prison," she said. "I got out when Fire Lord Zuko released all the prisoners from the war. I swore that if I got out, I would take revenge on those who killed my people."

Long Feng desperately looked around for a weapon, but there was no earth to bend. "Please," he said. "I did it so I could save my people."

Jia opened the cell and walked in. "That doesn't help you," she said. "Your people for mine are not a fair exchange." She tapped her staff on the bars as she slowly stalked towards Long Feng who began to back up to the fair end of the cell. "Now if I was you," she said. "I would make peace with whatever god you pray to, but after what you have done I think Hell is a more likely destination for you." Long Feng knew he could not fight her. He had one chance so he made a break for the door hoping that he would surprise the Airbender and get to a place where he could Earth-Bend and defend himself. Before he could get past her, Jia swung her staff and sent a gust of air hitting Long Feng and sending him into the cell wall. Long Feng hit the wall with a dull thud and staggered forward stunned. As he did so, Jia extended her blade and sliced Long Feng's stomach open spilling blood on the floor. Long Feng fell to his knees clutching his wound in shock. Jia started to walk around him as Long Feng slowly bled to death. "You know how an Airbender gets their arrow?" she asked. Long Feng didn't say anything; he just looked up at her and groaned in pain. "They must master 36 levels of Airbending and create a new technique." She grabbed Long Feng by the front of his tunic and lifted him up. "I'd like to show you what I created," she said. "It's the first time I've used it on a living person, so please tell me what you think." Jia created a ball of air and jammed it into the hole in Long Feng's stomach. She turned her head as she caused the ball to expand. Long Feng screamed in pain as his body began to blow up like a balloon before his torso exploded in a shower of blood and guts. Jia removed her hand and allowed the rest of Long Feng's body to hit the floor with a meaty splat. Jia, covered in blood, smiled and walked out of the cell. "Guess you can't answer." She heard someone running towards her and saw Wu-Lon.

He stopped short and blanched at the sight of a blood covered Jia. "What happened," he asked. Jia didn't say anything. Wu-Lon pushed passed her and looked into the cell. He stepped out backwards in horror at what he saw. He looked at Jia. "What have you done?"

Jia looked at Wu-Lon. "I avenged the murder of my people."

"You have betrayed us," said Wu-Lon. "We trusted you."

Jia let out a laugh. "You never trusted me," she said. "The only reason you let me go alone was because my escort was knocked out."

Wu-Lon clinched his fists. "You will pay for this treachery," he said.

Jia smiled. "I doubt it." Wu-Lon roared in anger and charged Jia. Jia side stepped and hit him in the back of the head as he passed. Wu-Lon fell face first on the ground unmoving as Jia stood over him. "Fool," she muttered.

Jia heard a gasp and looked up and saw a short girl with black hair and a girl who looked like she was from the Water Tribe. The Water Tribe girl looked at her in shock from seeing the blood covered Jia. Who are you?" she demanded. "What have you done?"

Jia didn't say anything. She didn't want to fight anyone else so she turned and ran away from the two girls. The Water Tribe girl sent a tendril of water at Jia's legs that wrapped around them. Feeling the water, Jia brought her staff around and broke the water tendril before the Water Tribe girl could pull Jia towards her. Jia then ran around a corner and began to search for another way out.

"She must have saved Long Feng," said Katara. She and Toph ran to Long Feng's cell and looked in to a room of horror. Katara seeing the blood covered walls and what was left of Long Feng and vomited. "Toph I envy you right now," said Katara wiping her mouth. "You would not want to see this."

Toph shook her head. "I may not be able to see like you," she said. "But I can see enough to guess what the rest of the room looks like."

Katara looked at the direction the mysterious girl ran. "Come on," she said with determination. "We need to catch that girl and get some answers."

Jia ran out of the prison and felt the faint breeze of the open air hit her. She could hear the two girls following her. "Crap," said Jia looking behind her. "I really don't want to fight right now."

"That's good," said another girl. "Because I don't want to have to hurt you."

Jia stopped and turned. She saw a girl with a green dress on and her face painted up. Jia smiled "Is the circus in town?"

The girl didn't smile back. "My name is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors," said Suki. "I don't know who you are, but your coming with me."

"I doubt that," said Jia. "If you know what's good for you, you had better get out of my way."

"And if you know what's good for you," said Katara running up behind Jia. "Then you will surrender."

Jia turned and saw the Water Tribe girl and her friend standing behind her. "Look," said Jia. "I don't want to fight. Just let me go and we can all live to see another day."

Katara shook her head. "You're going to answer for murdering Long Feng."

Suki looked at Jia in surprise. "You killed Long Feng," she said. "Why?"

Jia tensed. She was outnumbered and it was apparent she was fighting at least two benders. She had to make it to the wall and get outside the city. Backing towards the edge of the building Jia began to talk. "You're the Avatar's friends right?" she asked. "The one the Dai-Li agents were talking about."

"That's right," said Katara.

"Then I'm sure he would understand why I killed Long Feng," she said. "After all, we had a common interest in his past actions, though I doubt he knew it."

"I doubt that," said Katara. "No matter what Long Feng did, Aang would never kill him."

Jia moved closer to the edge of the building. "Depends," she said. "After all, Long Feng helped kill the last of our people, and I avenged them with his death."

"The last of your people," said Katara stunned. "But that would mean you're a…"

Jia smiled and opened her hand and created a small ball of air. Shock crossed the faces of Katara and Suki. "An Airbender." she said removing her hood reviling the blue arrow. "And I'm doing what Aang should have done."

Jia threw the Air ball at Katara who felt the impact of the air ball as it knocked her off her feet. Jia tried to jump off the building, but Toph quickly raised a wall in front of her blocking her escape route. Jia turned and holding her staff like a bat, she swung it at Toph sending a wave of air at her. Toph raised an earth wall that split the wave in half, but Jia bent the wind back around like a boomerang and sent it back at Toph who was unable to see the attack and was hit in the back sending her crashing head first through her own wall. Toph got to her feet only to have Jia sweep them out from under her. Jia ran and was going to hit Toph with her staff when she was knocked aside from a recovered Katara. Jia got to her feet and dodge several water whip attempts. Jia reached down and picked up a handful of dirt and took a deep breath. She ran at Katara dodging more attacks then blew the dirt out of her hands and into Katara's eyes. Katara used her water to wash the dirt out, but before she could focus her eyes, Jia punched her in the temple sending her stunned to the ground. Jia turned to run, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Suki throw one of her fans. Acting on instinct she used her Airbending to send the fan back. Suki's eyes widened and to Jia's horror the fan struck her blade first in the stomach. "No!" yelled Jia as Suki started to collapse. Jia tossed her staff aside and caught the Kyoshi warrior before she hit the ground and gently laid her on the ground. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Suki coughed up blood as Katara got to her feet. "Oh my god," she said. "Suki!" Katara ran to the fallen Kyoshi warrior and bent water onto her hands and held them over Suki's wound. Jia watched as Katara's hands glowed causing the wound to stop bleeding. "Are you ok?"

Suki smiled through blood stained teeth. "Just a scratch," she murmured. "I'll be on my feet in no time."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Jia.

Katara shot her a dirty look. "What do you care?" she said tersely. "If you had just answered our questions this wouldn't have happened."

Jia got up and retrieved her staff and looked back at Katara. Without saying another word she took off for the wall. Toph got up rubbing her head and walked over to Katara. "Is Suki going to be alright?"

Katara nodded. "It's deep," she said. "But the fan missed all the organs. She should be alright."

Toph looked in the direction Jia ran. "Should we go after her?" she asked.

Katara shook her head. "We won't catch her," she said. "Besides…I'm not sure I want to."

Toph nodded. "You don't know what to tell Aang," she said.

Katara concentrated on Suki. "I'm happy that he's not the last Airbender," she said slowly. "But how do I tell him what she did?"

Suki coughed again. Katara went back to work on Suki. Toph looked back in the direction Jia went. "I don't know," she said. "But either way it's not going to be good."

* * *

><p>Jia flew to the wall. She could see it in the distance getting closer. She regretted what happened to the girl they called Suki, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew her path would be stained with the blood of those who killed her people, but she was too much of a pragmatist to know that innocent people might get hurt along the way. She thought of Rin back at the Air Temple. He was an innocent and got hurt because of her. She had to complete her mission; she just had to be more careful. She made it to the edge of the wall when suddenly a Fire Nation Airship rose from behind it. Jia stopped in her tracks as a figure standing on top jumped down and landed in front of her. As he rose Jia could see his face and the distinctive Blue Arrow Tattoo. "So I finally get to meet him," she said.<p>

"Stop right there," said Aang. "We need to talk."

Hope you guys enjoy reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Mirror Darkly

Jia and Aang stood in front of each other. For Aang it was a meeting of mix emotions. On one hand he felt joy at no longer being the last Airbender. All he wanted to do was hug her and swap stories about their people. On the other hand he knew she was a dangerous person capable of killing and from the blood stained robes she wore; Aang knew that she had killed someone else. He would have to be on his guard until he found out what this Airbender was doing and why.

For Jia it was different. She knew that she would meet the Avatar, but she was still not prepared to face him. It wasn't a question of fighting him; it was facing all the teachings of her people. All the lessons her Master had taught her, lessons she had betrayed. Looking at Aang right now, she felt a deep sense of regret at what she had done. She was looking at what she could have been, what she should have been had the Fire Nation not declared war on the world.

Aang decided the best way to approach her was with a friendly greeting. "Hello," said Aang. "My name is Aang."

Jia looked at Aang warily. "Jia," she said curtly.

Aang waited for her to say more, but Jia just stared at him with suspicion. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "It's really nice to see another Airbender again."

Despite what might happen, Jia was forced to agree. "Yes it is," she said. "It's been five years since I last saw another one of my people…alive."

"Five years?" said Aang sadly. "Do you know if any other Airbenders are around?"

Jia sneered. "No," she said. "Five years ago the Fire Nation killed the last of us right outside these very walls."

Hearing this Aang bowed his head. "There were Airbenders alive that short time ago," he said. "I thought they all died when Sozin's comet came."

"No we didn't," said Jia. "I wasn't born yet, but my master told me that after the Fire Nation captured all our temples, the survivors scattered to the four corners of the Earth. We hid where we could, but the Fire Nation let everyone know that if they let an Airbender into their village, the whole village would be killed along with the Airbenders." She closed her eyes. "Most of the villages were kind and helped us when they could, but we spent most of our lives running and hiding." She opened her eyes and stared at Aang. "My people were the last Airbenders left," she said. "We had hoped to get into Ba Sing Se, but we were stopped by Long Feng. He sold us to the Fire Nation and they killed everyone but me because they thought I might be the Avatar." Jia let out a laugh. "I lived because they thought I was you."

Aang didn't know what to think. If only he was five years sooner. "I'm sorry," he said. "But that doesn't explain why are you attacking people?"

Jia shook her head. "Not people," she said. "Just the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation are people too," said Aang. Jia laughed and Aang cocked his head. "What's so funny?"

"People?" said Jia incredulously. "Would a civilized people commit genocide?"

"Most of the Fire Nation people did not do that," said Aang. "Only the Fire Lords wanted to do that."

"None of them did anything to stop it," said Jia pointedly. "They stood by and either pretended it didn't happen, or they changed history. They could have risen up and rebelled and demanded that the Fire Lord stop the war, but they were basking in the glory of conquest. So what if an entire Nation was killed off, it was just one step on the way to having the honor of ruling the World."

Aang thought back to the day at the Fire Nation School when the teacher taught them about the defeat of the Airbender Army. Aang knew it was a lie, but the students took it as fact. "You can't condemn an entire people to death because of one person."

"The Fire Nation did," said Jia.

Aang looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Air Nomads were condemned to death because of you," she said. "Had the next Avatar been an Earth Bender or Water Bender the Fire Nation would have come after them. Because you were the Avatar, they decided to wipe us out to kill you." Aang didn't say anything. He knew what she said was true, but to hear it from one of his own people made it hurt more than before. Jia noticed Aang's discomfort. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen," said Aang. "I didn't know."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better," said Jia. "Sorry Aang but you have to do better than that. A simple I'm sorry will not bring our people back."

Aang locked eyes with Jia. "And killing Fire Nation people will?" he said loudly. "How is taking revenge going to make things better?"

"It won't," said Jia bowing her head. "Killing those people at Kuzon and killing Long Feng won't bring anyone back." She looked back up at Aang. "But it's not about that, it's about justice."

"Justice?" said Aang. "But justice has been done. Fire Lord Ozai is in prison for the rest of his life."

"That's not enough," said Jia. "When I got out of prison no one in the Fire Nation seemed to care that the War was over. They weren't worried about retribution for all the harm they caused and men and women who lead armies to attack the other nations are roaming free as if nothing happened. They were not punished for the misery they caused others." Tears started to well up in Jia's eyes. "They are all happy and carefree and not a worry in the world," she said. "And I can't help but ask myself; what right do they have to be happy? They don't feel sorry for what happened. They just don't care." She looked at Aang. "You said that you can't condemn a whole nation for the actions of one man. I say that you can't condemn one man for the actions of a nation," she said. "While Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai were the leaders of the Fire Nation and ordered the War, the people did nothing to hinder them. All the good people you say that lived in the Fire Nation stood by and did nothing. Justice is not found in putting one man in prison and blaming the actions of his people on him. One cannot defend their actions by saying I was just following orders. We are all held responsible for our actions no matter what the circumstance. In the case of the Fire Nation, justice is not done by only imprisoning Ozai, it's found by punishing those who helped that leader fulfill his vision and carry out the orders given to them." Jia clinched her fist. "If no one else will do that," she said. "Then I will make them pay for what they have done."

Aang couldn't believe what she said. To hear an Airbender speak of killing and revenge in such a manner was shocking. "I can't let you do that," said Aang. "I will stop you from hurting anymore people."

Jia held her staff in front of her. "Then this is how you want the world to remember us?" she asked. "The last two Airbenders instead of helping one another, fought over the fate of the Nation who tried to wipe them out?"

"Please stop this, I don't want to fight you," he pleaded. "You have a chance now to let go of the hate. If you don't then you will become the very thing you are fighting." Aang held out his hand and smiled. "Let me help you," he said softly. "Let me help you let go of your hate and begin to heal the wounds of the past."

Jia looked at Aang's outstretched hand. She understood what it meant for her. A second chance at life, a chance to be happy and leave all the death and misery behind her and start over. For a moment she was tempted to take Aang's hand. She hesitantly extended her own hand, but no. She still had to finish what she started. She needed to find just a few more people and face them. Jia gave Aang a sad smile and withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry, Aang," she said sincerely as Aang's face fell. "I'm truly sorry, but I have to finish what I started.

"If that means more attacks on the Fire Nation and its people, that's not going to happen," said Zuko walking out of the airship flanked by four guards. "If you plan on continuing to attack the Fire Nation, then I'm going to stop you here and now."

Jia sneered and pointed her staff at Zuko's throat and looked at Aang. "So that was your trick," she said. "Get me to lower my guard and let the Fire Nation have me?"

Aang held his hands up in front of him. "No it's not like that," he said. "Zuko said that if you would agree to stop attacking the Fire Nation, he would give you a pardon for the attack at Kuzon."

Jia turned her attention back to Zuko. "You're Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked.

"I am," he said. "and you're the Airbender who attack Kuzon and the _FNS Azulon_."

Jia gave him a mock bow. "The same," she said. "I'm surprised you came to get me yourself. Didn't you know that I plan on wiping out your whole family?"

Zuko didn't react to Jia's threat. "You're going to have a hard time doing that from a cell on Crescent Island."

Jia's eyes narrowed. "Thanks," she said getting into a fighting stance. "But I just got out of that prison and I don't have plans on going back anytime soon. In the mean time, how about I send you to hell?"

Zuko stared at her for a moment. "Take her down."

The four guards rushed Jia who had a smile on her lips. She ran at them and met them head on. She kicked the first guard in the white mask knocking it askew blinding him. A second guard threw a flaming punch, but missed. Jia jabbed her staff into his throat causing him to choke. Another swing with the staff into the side of his head knocked him out. The third and fourth guard threw fire balls at her. Jia twirled her staff in front of her and dissipated the flames. She increased her speed and fired a vortex of wind at the two guards knocking them backwards. The first guard ripped his loose mask off and got back to his feet and grabbed Jia from behind. Jia stomped down hard on his foot causing him to loosen his grip. She then jumped up and smashed the top of her head on the point of his chin. The guard reached for his bloody mouth as Jia spun behind him and kicked the back of his leg sending him to his knees then finished him off with a chop to the back of his neck. The other two guards were back on their feet and fired fire balls at her. Jia jumped out of their way and swung her staff around sending a crescent of wind at them. One guard got out of the way, but his partner was to slow and screamed in pain as the wind hit him in his armored chest cutting him deeply. The fourth guard saw his friend bleeding out and turned back to Jia and let out a war yell and charged her.

Aang saw Jia smile and yelled after the guard. "No stop," he yelled.

The guard ignored Aang and began to fire wildly at Jia. Jia ran towards the guard dodging the attack until she was in front of the guard. She fired a huge burst of air sending the hapless guard into the air and over the side of the wall.

"No!" yelled Zuko as he saw his guard plummet to the ground. Aang pulled out his staff and dove after the guard trying to catch him before he hit the ground. Zuko turned back to Jia. "You're going to pay for this."

Jia held her staff behind her and grinned. "Alone at last," she said. "I was going to save you for last after I killed the rest of your family, but I'm flexible."

The two of them began to circle each other warily. Jia knew that she faced the most powerful Firebender she had yet met and she was going to need every trick she knew to beat him. Zuko punched the air in front of him and sent several fire balls at Jia. Jia spun her staff in front of her and dissipated them with ease. Zuko continued to do the same attack as they circled each other. Jia swatted another fire ball out of the way and charged. Zuko smiled as she came at him and took a deep breath drew his arms up then out and sent a continued stream of fire at her. Jia side stepped out of the way and retreated a few steps back. Zuko kept up the pressure and walked forward sending fire balls from his feet and hands. Jia tried to dissipate the attacks, but when she spun around one of the fire balls hit her in the back knocking her to the ground. Zuko pressed his attack by flipping in the air and sending a wave of fire from his foot at Jia. Jia felt the coming heat and rolled out of the way but not before her cloak caught fire. Jia got to her feet and shucked the bloody garment and set herself again. Zuko stood in his stance. "Give up," he said. "It's obvious you can't win."

Jia grudgingly had to agree. This fight was going poorly for her. Still she had a few more tricks to try. "I'm not done with you yet," she said. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Allow me to help you warm up faster," said Zuko.

Again he took a deep breath and fired another wave of flame at Jia. Jia stood her ground and took a deep breath and held it. She began to concentrate and feel the air around her and push it. Zuko expected the Airbender to dodge, but was surprised when she didn't move. Just when the flame was about to hit her, it suddenly vanished in front of her leaving Jia unsigned. Jia let out her breath and smiled.

"What the…" said Zuko in amazement. "How did you do…?" Before he could finish, Jia charged him. Still surprised by what just happened, Zuko fired several more fireballs at her, but she dodged them again. Using her Airbending, Jia increased her speed until she was right in front of Zuko. He fired one more time, but Jia ducked and swept his legs out from under him. Zuko fell to his back and felt a sharp pain in his chest as Jia stomped down on his sternum.

She raised her staff and extended the blade. "For my people," she said. "And everyone else who suffered because of your family."

Just as she was going to impale the Fire Lord, a blue boomerang hit her staff at the base of the blade cutting it off and sending it clattering to the ground. Jia looked up and saw a guy in a blue outfit catching the boomerang on its return leg. "That's far enough," he said. "As much as I've disagreed with Zuko in the past, I'm not going to stand around and watch you turn him into a pincushion."

"Who the heck are you?" she asked.

Sokka feigned shock. "You don't know who I am?" he said. Sokka struck the Captain Morgan pose. "I am the master of the Boomerang, creator of the Space Sword, Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, and the desire of all women. I 'm Sokka and I'm gonna to rock ya!" Sokka pointed his black sword at Jia. "Now take your foot off the crabby guy and step away." Jia took her foot off Zuko and stepped back. "Wow," said Sokka. "That was easier than I thought. Didn't think you would give up."

Jia rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing it because of you, idiot," she said. "I'm doing what you said because of him."

Sokka turned around and saw Aang appear from over the edge with the Fire Nation Guard Jia knocked over. He looked back at Jia and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess seeing him would make you take a step back," he said.

Jia kept her attention on Aang. "It's over," said Aang as Zuko got to his feet.

Jia looked around. She was outnumbered and had no hope of winning this fight. She had only one choice and that was run. "I'm sorry," she said. "But this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

Jia gathered the air around her and fired a giant crescent of Air at the ship. Aang fired a counter attack and spilt her attack into, but to his horror it still hit airship cutting a gash into the side allowing air to escape. The area around the hole began to widen as it began to fall out of the sky. Fire Nation crewmen jumped out, but many were too far below decks. Zuko turned in anger to Jia. "You're going to pay for that," he said. Jia extended the wings of her glider and leapt off the building and began to fly off as Zuko fired a huge blast of fire at her. Jia turned to avoid it, but was unable to dodge it completely. Jia screamed in agony as the flames hit her in the back setting her cloths on fire. Jia increased her speed and disappeared over the horizon.

"We need to stop the ship from falling," said Sokka. "There are still people trapped inside."

Aang stepped forward, his eyes glowing. "I'll stop it," he said. Aang felt the water in the air around him and pulled it out and froze it over the hole in the Airship stopping the leak. It managed to slow the ship's decent down, but it was not enough. Aang got into his horse stance and concentrated. He felt the earth around him and lifted his hands. A pair of rock pillars rose from the ground and caught the airship on both ends holding it in place. He then formed steps from the wall of Ba Sing Se to the exit allowing the crew the leave the ship. Aang took a deep breath and let go of the Avatar State.

Zuko walked up to Aang. "Good job," he said. "You saved a lot of lives."

Aang looked downcast. "But Jia got away," he said. "I couldn't stop her from continuing her path."

Zuko looked to the direction Jia went. "She won't get far," he said. "As soon as the ship is repaired we will track her down and end this."

Aang stared at Zuko for a moment. "You're going to kill her, aren't you?" asked Aang.

Zuko looked at Aang for a moment. Aang could see the struggle going on in Zuko's mind as he wrestled with the decision. "I made a promise to you," he said after a moment. "I'll try to capture her, but if she puts the lives of anyone else in danger, I will not hesitate to kill her."

Zuko walked away and went to check on his men. Aang gazed off into the distance and thought about Jia. She was walking a path of vengeance, a path he had to stop. He knew what needed to be done, but he couldn't bring himself to see her rot in prison. He needed to save her soul and show her that the Fire Nation had changed and that vengeance was not needed anymore. He needed to save Jia not only for her sake, but for his as well. If he could save her, then he knew he didn't fail his people entirely. For that, he was willing to do anything to save her. No matter what the cost.

Iroh gazed at the scene and walked away. "It would seem that we have a problem," said Iroh. "One that must be taken care of."

A subordinate of the White Lotus nodded. "What do we do?" he asked.

Iroh shrugged. "Nothing for now," he said. "But we must be prepared to do what they may not."

Thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoyed the Fic so far. Please review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 7: Zuko's Plan.

2 days later.

Zuko sat in a temporary office and rubbed his temples as his aide read the report. "Say that again please," he said in an annoyed voice.

His aide nervously cleared his throat. "The _Ursa _is going to need at least 6 months to fix," he said. "The chief engineer said that the attack ruptured three of the Air bladders and when the Avatar used the rock pillars to stop the ship from crashing, it knocked several parts of the superstructure out of alignment. In short the _Ursa_ will not be flying anywhere anytime soon."

Zuko crossed his arms and frowned. "What about causalities?" he asked.

The aide read from his parchment again. "Admiral Lao reports no deaths among the crew," he said. "but about half the crew has been injured with mild to critical injuries." The aide hesitated before he continued. "The Doctor reports that the guard who took the air attack may not make it."

Zuko slammed his fist on the table causing his aide to jump. "Blast it," he said. "I should have fought her myself instead of letting the Captain talk me into letting his elite guards take care of her."

The aide nervously disagreed. "You may have been killed," he said. "You _were_ almost killed. If not for master Sokka then you would be dead right now and I would be planning your state funeral."

Zuko gave his aide a dirty look but didn't say anything. He thought back to his fight with Jia and how she stopped his flames from touching her. His eyes narrowed as he thought. "How did she do it," he said softly.

"How did who do what?" asked the Earth King.

Zuko looked at the Earth King. He had forgotten that the monarch was in the room with him. "Sorry," he said. "I was just talking to myself."

The Earth King took a drink from a cup. "Don't worry about it," he said. "When I'm collecting my thoughts I talk to Bosco."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here while the ship is being repaired," said Zuko. "I know this is causing you trouble."

The Earth King sat his glass down. "More trouble than you know," he said. "A lot of people are nervous that contingents of Fire Nation soldiers, along with a rather large Airship, are inside the city walls. I've had to post guards along the area to keep the protestors from rushing the barracks where you and your men are."

"I thank you for that," said Zuko. "I had hoped that after a year of peace that the people of the Earth Kingdom would have forgiven us by now."

The Earth King shook his head. "Sadly no," he said. "And that's what I wanted to speak with you about. Long Feng was to be the figure head of a group of nobles and generals who wish to finish the war. They feel that after your recent military reductions and the dismissal of several experienced generals that the time is right for us to strike and make sure the Fire Nation can never become a threat to peace again."

"That's preposterous," said Zuko. "The Fire Nation has paid reparations to the people we harmed and have helped rebuild cities and towns we destroyed."

"That doesn't matter," said the King. "Old grudges die hard and these men feel that the Fire Nation hasn't been punished enough for the crimes they committed."

"That's the same thing Jia said," said Zuko. "She was attacking the Fire Nation because of what we did to her people."

The Earth King looked confused. "But why did she kill Long Feng?" he asked. "To my knowledge Long Feng had no prior contact with the Fire Nation until he met Princess Azula."

Zuko winced at the mention of his sister. "From what I heard," said Zuko. "Long Feng had sold her people out to the Fire Nation in exchange for keeping Ba Sing Se safe."

"If that is true then it may explain why the Fire Nation pulled back despite breaching the walls," said the Earth King. "From all accounts they had won the battle. It may be that whoever made the deal with Long Feng sabotaged the battle somehow."

"I know," said Zuko. "Which makes me wonder what did Long Feng hope to gain from making such a deal?"

The Earth King shrugged. "I don't know, but I have men searching all of Long Feng's personal papers and document," he said. "As well as interrogating the members of the Dai-Li we captured. We should have some more information soon." The Earth King got to his feet and Zuko quickly followed suit. The Earth King looked at Zuko gravely. "I want you to know that I'm doing everything in my power to keep these nobles in check and all the war talk down to a minimum, but I may be able to keep war from breaking out again," he said. "But never the less you need to stay on alert as well as keep your hunt for this Airbender quiet. If word got out that the Fire Nation was trying to capture an Airbender, it would be seen as the Fire Nation trying to finish what it started and it will be the excuse needed by several of my Nobles to push openly for war."

Zuko nodded. "We will," he said. "I will do everything in my power to maintain this peace."

The King smiled and left the room. A moment later a knock came at the door. The aide opened it and allowed Admiral Lao to enter. "My lord we have the information you wanted about the Airbender."

Zuko turned to Lao who handed him the parchment. "This is all of it?" he asked.

Lao nodded. "The Fire Lady herself went through the library and military archives," said Lao. "According to the archivist she was very thorough and somewhat violent during her search."

Zuko smiled. He had written Mai about Jia's threats and she had wasted no time finding out all she could about this new enemy. "I'll go over this with Aang and the others when we meet in a few minutes," said Zuko. He got up to leave but stopped when Lao cleared his throat. "You have something to add Admiral?"

Lao nodded. "Sir it's about the promise you made to the Avatar about this girl's fate," he said. "If we catch her I do not think it is wise to let her live. She is unstable and if she escaped she could destroy another town or kill more people. I ask you to reconsider the promise you made Avatar Aang and kill this girl when you get the chance."

Zuko thought about what Lao said. "I made a promise," said Zuko. "But the Avatar understands that if he can't get her to surrender, then she will be killed. I will not allow another Kuzon to happen."

"What if the Avatar tries to stop you," said Lao. "He didn't even lift a finger to help us in the fight. How do we know for sure that if we attempt to kill this second Airbender, he won't attack us."

"Aang wouldn't do that," said Zuko. "He is dedicated to peace and will not let anything threaten to send us back into war."

Lao shook his head. "With all due respect," started Lao. "Are you sure he will choose peace over the only other Airbender alive?"

Lao's statement gave Zuko pause. He knew Aang was an honorable person, but Lao had a point. Zuko knew if he was in Aang position, he would do everything in his power to save his people, even if it meant sacrificing peace. Zuko got to his feet and walked to the door. "I'll trust Aang," he said. He looked at Lao. "But that doesn't mean I won't watch him." Zuko opened the door and walked out. "I want you to start tracking the girl," he said. "With the injury I gave her she can't have gotten too far even with a two day head start."

Lao bowed. "Yes my Lord."

* * *

><p>Sokka paused in front of Suki's door. When he heard what happened to her he had wanted to run to her immediately, but he had to help the injured crewmen from the Ursa. Sokka checked his hair to make sure it was neat and blew into his hand to smell his breath. Sokka took a deep breath and knocked on Suki's door.<p>

"Come in," said Suki. Sokka opened the door and saw Suki packing her clothes into a case. She turned and saw Sokka. "Oh," she said. "Hey Sokka."

Sokka looked around the room. Everything that Suki owned had been carefully packed away and had been stacked neatly in the middle of the room. "So," said Sokka. "Whatcha doing?"

Suki finished packing a shirt and closed the soft bag case she was using. "I'm packing," she said.

Sokka nodded emphatically. "I can see that," he said. "But why are you packing is what I want to know."

Suki sat down on the bed. "I'm going home," she said. "I'm going back to Kyoshi Island."

Sokka looked at her confused. "But why?" he asked. "We're going to go hunt down that rogue Airbender and we're going to need your help."

Suki shook her head. "I have no desire to face her again," said Suki absently rubbing the spot where her own fan blades had stabbed her. She looked up at Sokka. "I nearly died that day," she said. "Had Katara not been there, I would have died." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Sokka," she said. "While I was dying, I saw my life flash before my eyes and I realized that there was so much that I wanted to do and haven't done yet."

"Then let's do it," said Sokka. "Let's catch this rogue Airbender and then we can do whatever it is you want to do."

Suki shook her head. "Not going to work like that," she said. Suki sighed. "I'm tired Sokka," she said. "I've been fighting every day now for almost three years. First it was the War, then the rogue elements of the Fire Nation Military, the Dai-Li, and now this Airbender. I don't want this anymore. No more bloodshed, no more fighting, no more watching people die." Suki got up and walked over to the vanity and picked up the necklace that Sokka had given her. "Sokka I'm sorry," she said. "But I can't be with you right now."

Sokka's jaw dropped. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Finally he managed one word. "Why?"

"We both lead violent lives," said Suki. "I don't want either of us to go through the pain of losing the other."

"Then I'll retire," he said. "Right now I'll retire and we can move to the South Pole and live peacefully for the rest of our lives."

Suki smiled. "Liar," she said. "You say you would retire, but the second Aang or Zuko calls about some problem, you would be there in a second." Suki's smile faded. "I know you Sokka. You would never give up being who you are. And I don't want to wait at home and wonder if my husband is coming back alive." Suki took the necklace and pressed it in Sokka's hands. "Sokka I love you," she said. "But right now I can't be with you. Maybe when we're both a little older and the world is more peaceful, then we can be together, but until that day comes we need to go our separate ways."

Suki withdrew her hand and Sokka felt the betrothal necklace. He looked back at Suki his eyes imploring her. "Please," he said. "Don't do this."

Tears were welling up in Suki's eyes, but she held firm. "I'm sorry," she said.

A knock came at the door and two men in Earth Kingdom uniforms stepped in. "Madam Suki," said one of them. "The ship leaves in fifteen minutes. We need to take your belongings now."

Suki nodded and the two men lifted her things and walked out. She turned back to Sokka who had his back to her still holding the necklace. "I've got to go," she said. Sokka didn't say anything he just stood there. Suki didn't want to drag this out any longer. "Goodbye Sokka," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

Suki left the room leaving Sokka alone. Sokka took the necklace and traced his fingers along the carving thinking. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to run after her and take her in his arms and make everything better. For a moment his body tensed and he was going to act on that impulse, but he couldn't. Suki made her choice and he would abide by it. A single tear stained the necklace as Sokka put it in a pocket. He knew that this was the end. The world would never be at peace and he would always be Sokka the Warrior. He walked out of the room and shut the door to the room as well he felt, to Suki.

* * *

><p>Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph and Lao were all seated at a table in a meeting hall that the Earth King had provided. Zuko impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. "Where in Agni's name is he?"<p>

Aang shrugged and Katara shook her head. "He was going to get Suki," she said. "I guess they are running late."

"I'm sure they are," said Toph slyly. "We may want to start without them, they haven't seen each other for a while and I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do."

Katara looked at Toph in shock. "How can you say things like that Toph," she said admonishingly. "For the last time Sokka and Suki…" Katara was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Sokka stepping into the room. Katara looked at her brother with a critical eye. Something seemed wrong…off. "Sokka," said Katara. "Is everything alright?" Sokka didn't say anything; he just sat in a chair. "Where's Suki?"

Sokka crossed his arms. "Suki went home," he said with a tinge or regret in his voice. "She is not coming back…ever."

Everyone in the room knew what he meant by that. "Sorry man," said Zuko.

Sokka just shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll be fine."

Despite what he said, Katara knew he would be anything but fine. It surprised her that Suki would do something like that to Sokka. After all they had been through together and she dumps her brother. Katara didn't know whether to be furious or to agree with the actions of the Kyoshi Warrior. Katara decided that Suki was just reacting to almost being killed. Given a few days she would realize what she did and come back and make things right with Sokka. "I'm sure she'll come around," said Katara. "Just give her time."

Sokka gave a noncommittal shrug that kinda irked Katara, but she said nothing about it. Zuko cleared his throat. "The reason I asked you here was to give you the information we got about Jia," he said unrolling a parchment. "I've already read it and I can tell you some of it is not pretty." He looked at Aang. "You sure you want to hear this," he said. "It deals a lot with what happened to your people."

Aang took a deep breath. "Yes," he said. "I want to know everything."

Zuko nodded his head and began to read. "Jia was a part of a group of Airbenders that had been hunted for several months. They were first sighted by Fire Nation soldiers outside of a small village that had harbored them for several days. When word got out that the troops were coming, they left. According to this report the village was wiped out and its people taken into slavery for aiding enemies of the Fire Nation. After that raid, the soldiers lost contact with them. It was assumed at the time that they had made for Omashu, but an informant tipped off the General in charge of the hunter group and the trail was picked up again. They caught up with them outside the walls of Ba Sing Se and killed all but one of them. The General in charge was named Suten Diap. He claimed that Jia showed prodigious abilities and that she may be the Avatar. She was taken to Crescent Island where she was held prisoner." Zuko looked at Aang. "This is the part I don't think you want to hear," he said. "Are you absolutely sure?" Aang thought for a moment then nodded his head. Zuko let out a sigh. "She was tortured," said Zuko. "They tortured her trying to get information on the whereabouts of any other surviving Airbenders."

Aang sagged in his seat. "Tortured," he said. "I guess that gives her more of a reason to hate Firebenders."

"Fire Nation torture is not pretty," said Zuko. "My father had some pretty sadistic men in charge of those prisons that enjoyed their job very much."

"What happened to those guys?" asked Sokka. "After the war I mean. We may need to know where they are incase Jia goes looking for them."

Zuko shrugged. "Unfortunately we lost track of many of them," he said. "Since I offered clemency for those who swore loyalty to me I let them go."

"You just let them go?" said Katara. "After what they did and they got off scot free?"

"I really had no choice," he said. "Some of those men were highly ranked. If I put them in prison I would have an insurrection on my hands. By letting them go I stopped any chance of a civil war. Besides, most of them were just following orders and since Ozai was the one who ordered them, I felt justice was done when I put him in prison for the rest of his life."

_Justice is not found in putting one man in prison and blaming the actions of his people on him. One cannot defend their actions by saying I was just following orders. We are all held responsible for our actions no matter what the circumstance. In the case of the Fire Nation, justice is not done by only imprisoning Ozai, it's found by punishing those who helped that leader fulfill his vision and carry out the orders given to them. _Aang could hear Jia's words in his head as if she was sitting next to him. He looked at Zuko as he continued to argue with Katara and wonder if Jia was somehow right. Did Zuko really have the pursuit of justice on his mind, or was he looking the other way. Did Zuko make a deal with the devil and allow some very nasty men and women escape justice all in the name of peace? Aang shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. After they had found Jia, then he would confront Zuko about this. He cleared his throat. "What about Diap?" he asked. "Since he led the attack wouldn't she want to find him next?"

Zuko and Katara exchanged a final nasty glance before Zuko answered. "I already have men looking for him," said Zuko. "But it would seem that he has gone into a self imposed exile. Hopefully we will find him before she does, if she decides he is next." Zuko stood up and looked at his friends. "In light of what has happened, I need to ask you all a favor," he said. "Jia said she is after my family and I don't know where she will strike," he said. "I want to ask each of you to act as guards while Aang and I continue to look for her."

Sokka got up from his seat. "Why," he asked. "You have thousands of Fire Nation guards at your command. You could order and entire Army to guard Mai if you wanted."

Zuko shook his head. "As much as I would like that," he started. "I need to keep the Army out guarding the cities. I don't need a repeat of Kuzon."

"Of course we'll help," said Katara. "Just tell us where you want us."

Zuko bowed his head. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I'll owe you for this."

Toph leaned back in her seat and put her hands behind her head. "This is going to be fun," she said. "where do you want us?"

Zuko looked at Toph first. "Toph I would like you to stay with Uncle," he said. "I doubt he needs much protection, but I would feel better if he had some backup." Toph nodded her head. Zuko turned to Katara. "Katara I would like you to stay with Mai," he said. "I'll post several guards around her and Ty Lee is with her as well, you shouldn't have any trouble."

"No problem Zuko," said Katara. "I've had plenty of experience being a guard lately."

Sokka grinned. "I don't know Zuko," he said. "The last guy she guarded ended up being a stain on the floor of a cell."

Zuko watched as Sokka laughed. Katara gave him a dirty look and then bent the liquid in her drink into a whip and smacked Sokka in the back of the head. "I wouldn't laugh to much," said Zuko. "I'm sending you to Crescent Island to watch my sister."

Sokka's head slowly turned to Zuko. "You're sending me where?"

Zuko sighed. "I want you to keep an eye on my sister incase Jia manages to get into the facility," he said. Sokka groaned. "Come on Sokka," said Zuko. "You're the only one who can do it."

"But why me?" he asked. "Why not send Katara?"

"Because my sister still hates your sister and if she saw her, it could set her off," he said. "The healers have told me she has made progress, but if she sees Katara it could set her back. Besides, I think she liked you more than anyone else."

Sokka gave him a disbelieving look. "What makes you say that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because yours is the only name she bothered to learn," he said.

Sokka gave him a blank look. "I have no idea what to say about that," he said. Sokka rubbed his face. "Is there no one else?" he asked.

"No one that I trust as completely as you," said Zuko. "I would assign a group of royal guards, but I'm still not sure which ones are completely loyal at the moment. Last thing we need is a rogue Airbender and my sister on the loose at the same time."

Sokka threw his hands up in surrender. "All right," he said. "I'll do it."

"What about Ozai?" asked Aang. "Who do you have watching him?"

Zuko shifted in his seat. "No one," he said.

"Why?" asked Katara. "Have you given up trying to save him?"

"It's not that," said Zuko. "I have something else in mind for my father."

Sokka rubbed his chin thinking then it came to him. "You're using him as bait," he said. "You going to let it slip out that Ozai is under guarded at the moment and hope that Jia shows up to try to kill him so you can catch her."

Zuko nodded his head. "That's right," he said. "I'll have him secretly moved to a different area so he won't be harmed and hope she takes the bait."

"What if Ozai escapes?" asked Katara. "You're worried about guards with Azula why not him?"

"Because the guards watching my father are White Lotus," he said. "They are wholly responsible for his captivity and no one enters the floor he is on unless they are a member."

Sokka looked skeptical. "You think this will work?" he asked. "I doubt she would even find out about the ruse let alone walk into it."

"She'll know," said Zuko. "I'll make sure of it."

"I still say it won't work," said Sokka. "It would be better if we got your whole family in one place and surround it with guards so that we can go and hunt her down."

"Last thing I want to do," said Zuko. "I don't want to make it easy for her to get to us at once. We'll stick with my plan."

"All right," said Sokka. "But I still don't like being stuck with Azula."

"Aang one thing more," said Zuko. "I wanted to ask you about something Jia did during our fight."

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"She did some sort of technique that cause the fire I shot at her to vanish before it touched her," he explained. "I don't know how but it caught me by surprise and I don't want that to happen again."

Aang thought for a moment. He recalled one of his masters using such a technique. "I know what you're talking about," he said. "Fire needs air in order to live. Some Airbending masters were able to remove the air from around themselves or around other people or objects thus taking away fire's ability to feed. My masters were going to teach me how to do that before I cut my training short and ran away."

"What do you mean cut short?" asked Katara. "You said you were the youngest Airbending master ever."

"The way you become a master is to master all 36 levels of Airbending and create a unique technique," he said. "I mastered the first 35 and created the air scooter so they made me a master early but I never learned the 36th level. It is entirely possible that Jia knows more about Airbending then I do."

Sokka groaned again. "That's just great an Airbender better than Aang" he said. He looked at Aang and smiled. "It's a good thing you're the Avatar or I doubt you could beat her?"

Aang frowned. "Thanks Sokka," he said dryly. "Your support is overwhelming."

"Does the move have any weaknesses?" asked Zuko.

Aang shrugged. "None that I know of," he said. "If you want we can swing by the Eastern Air Temple and see if any of the references at still there."

Zuko nodded and stood up. "I've already sent word for everyone to be expecting you," he said. "Ships are standing by in the harbor to take you to your destination." He looked solemnly at everyone. "I'm depending on you guys," he said. "I just hope none of you have to do anything. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Rin stretched his arms as he walked to his room. It had been a long day taking care of the maintenance of the temple and he was worn out and looking forward to sleeping till noon. He opened the door to his dark room and lit the candle. Sighing he sat down on his bed and started to take his shoes off. He felt a light breeze and the candle went out. Getting up he lit it again and as soon as the flame took hold, a breeze hit it again. He was about to try again when a voice came from the darkness. "I'd rather you kept the light off," said Jia. "It makes it easier to sleep."<p>

Startled Rin lit the candle again and looked at his bed. Rising up on one arm, Jia looked at him with an annoyed look. "What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Rin.

Jia rolled over in his bed and closed her eyes. "Trying to sleep," she said. "I've been flying almost nonstop for two days just to get here and I really need to rest." She looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously at him. "You did say if I needed anything to feel free to come back."

Rin walked over and put a hand on Jia's shoulder. Immediately she yelped in pain and shot up straight in bed. The covers fell, revealing bloodied bandages wrapped around her back. "Buy the spirits," breathed Rin. "What happened?"

Jia pulled the covers to her chest. "Nothing," she said. "I just got a little burned."

"A little," said Rin. "You've been hurt bad. Let me take a look."

Rin reached out again but Jia pulled away. "It's fine," she said. Rin shook his head and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Jia sighed and turned around to let him see. "It's ok," she said. "I bandaged them shortly after it happened."

Rin looked at the bandages. "You did a poor job of it," said Rin. "I'm going to get some ointment and some fresh bandages, if I don't you could get an infection and scar up."

Jia looked off to the side. "Scars are the least of my problems," she said quietly.

Rin wanted to ask what she meant, but he decided to save it for later. Rin left and retrieved the medical supplies and after a few moments came back in. "Lay on your back," he said. Jia didn't argue and turned over to her belly. She felt Rin sit next to her and began to cut the bandages away. Rin's eyes widened when he saw the damage. Jia's left side was blistered and swollen in places with dried scabs in others. He dipped a piece of cloth in cold water and laid it on the burns causing Jia to sigh as the pain in her back recede. Rin the preceded to cut the bandages from her right side. The burns weren't bad, it looked like she had a bad sun burn, but what caught his attention were the long scars crisscrossing her back marring the blue line in the middle of her back. "Agni's black bones," he said.

Jia sat up a little and looked at Rin gauging his reaction. "Not pretty is it?" she asked.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Jia lay back down and closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. "It's a reminder of something I would rather forget. It's also a reminder of why I seek to punish the Fire Nation."

Rin felt angry as he applied the cool cloth to Jia's back. He didn't need to know how she got the scars. He had seen similar ones before on the backs of men who dared speak out against the Fire Nation. "If you want to talk about it later," he said. "You know where to find me." Jia didn't say anything. She just opened her eyes and seemed to just study Rin. Rin removed the cloths and pulled out the burn ointment. "This may sting a little," he said. Jia nodded as Rin began to gently rub the ointment onto the burnt skin. Rin watched with concern as Jia clinched the blanket and bit back a scream. After what seemed like an eternity to Jia, Rin finished. "That's done," he said. "I just need to put clean bandages on and you will be fine."

Rin pulled out the bandages as Jia rose from the bed with her back turned. Rin hesitated for a moment. Jia noticed and gave him a wicked grin. "What's wrong," she said innocently.

Rin's face began to turn red and he coughed in his hand. "Nothing," he said. "I'm just trying to do this without…" Jia let out a short laugh and took the bandages and started with her chest. She passed the roll to Rin who finished with her back and handed it to her. They repeated the process until Rin was satisfied that it would hold. "There," he said. "That should do it. You should be healed up in a week or two."

Jia sighed. She could feel cool pinpricks on her back, but it no longer hurt as much when she first came here. She looked up at Rin and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I wish I could have dropped by under better circumstances."

Rin set on the edge of the bed. "You going to tell me what happened?" he asked. "You didn't get those burns cooking in a kitchen."

"Jia brought her knees to her chest and looked at Rin curiously. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. "You may not like what happened and I…" Jia paused for a moment.

"And you what?" asked Rin.

Jia sighed. "I don't want you to think badly of me," she said. She looked into his eyes. "I'm not very good at this; it's been a long time since I could call someone a friend and I really don't want to lose the only one I got."

Rin shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said. "I won't pester you about it."

Jia nodded. "You ever hear of a man named Long Feng?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "He's the guy who sold Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation before the war ended. Last I heard he was in prison."

"That was just one of his many sins," she said. "The other was that he sold my people to the Fire Nation in exchange for Ba Sing Se being saved during Prince Iroh's siege. He led the Fire Nation to us and watched as they killed twenty-nine innocent men, women, and children." Jia rubbed her forehead as she remembered the night. "He also knocked me out and gave me to the Fire Nation General. Because of Long Feng, the Last of the Airbenders were killed and I was a prisoner for five years." Jia hugged her knees harder and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Rin's reaction to what she was going to say next. "I went to Ba Sing Se a few days ago, broke into his cell, and killed him," she said. "I won't say how, but it wasn't pretty what I did to him. After that I got into a fight with some Fire Benders who were after me for attacking a Fire Navy Ship and destroying most of Kuzon." Jia sighed still keeping her eyes closed. "I killed a lot of people," she said. "Not just Long Feng but regular Fire Nation citizens."

"I understand why you killed Long Feng," said Rin. "But why a whole city?"

"Kuzon was the first Fire Nation city I was taken too," she said. "I was dragged through the streets in chains like some sort of animal. The people threw rocks, rotten food, and whatever else they could find and hit me with it." Jia started to cry from the memory. "I killed so many people," she said. "And I don't care. I paid the Fire Nation back a fraction of the pain they caused everyone." She sighed still not wanting to meet Rin's eyes. "That's why I didn't want to tell you," she said. "I don't want to risk losing the closest thing to a friend I have."

Rin didn't know what to think. On one hand he was horrified by what Jia had admitted to him. He was standing in a room with a young girl who had killed thousands of people because of what they did to her and her people. On the other hand he didn't feel any particular sympathy for the Fire Nation. They had killed thousands of innocent people in a hundred years worth of war and no one seemed to care. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem like anyone had done anything about what the Fire Nation had done. Rin took Jia by the hand. She looked up at him and was surprised and relieved that he hadn't run away and that he didn't seem angry at her. "Look," he said. "I understand why you did what you did. I don't agree with what you did, but at the same time I don't condemn you. A lot of people here didn't shed a tear when we heard what happened at Kuzon. A few of us felt it was the spirits punishing the Fire Nation for its misdeeds. But the war's over now. Why don't you stop fighting and just live peacefully?"

"Because they hurt so many people," she said. "They spent one hundred years tearing the world apart and never once did they feel sorrow for what they did. Entire villages wiped out. Entire civilizations killed in a violent holocaust. People murdered for no reason and nothing was done." Jia sighed. "I chose this because those that were hurt most needed someone to bring them justice and those who escaped justice needed to be punished."

"But where does it end?" he asked. "Do you intend to kill all the people of the Fire Nation? Or will you just fight until you are killed in a battle?" Jia didn't say anything she just looked down at her feet. "Don't you want a life beyond this? Don't you want to have friends, settle down, and find someone to grow old with?"

Jia sighed. "I want all those things," she said as she looked at Rin. "But how can I live with myself if I allow those who killed my people to live? When they are gone, I will have peace."

Rin sighed. He knew that the conversation would have to continue later. "We'll you won't be going anywhere for a few days," he said. "It's late and you need to get some rest." Rin got up. "I'll sleep in another room for the night." He was about to leave when he felt Jia grab his hand. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

Jia looked up at Rin and for a moment Rin could see a different Jia. Gone was the harden warrior and in her place was a lonely girl. "It's cold," she said. "Could you stay just for the night?"

Rin nodded and climbed into bed with Jia and lay next to her. "I forgot the light," he said about to get up. Jia smiled and gently blew into the air causing the candle to flicker out. Rin closed his eyes. A moment later felt Jia's arm lay across his chest and her head rest on his shoulder. "Good night, Jia."

He heard Jia sigh in contentment. "Good night, Rin."

* * *

><p>There you go. Please Read and Review. Also could some of you give Jia a chance? :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jia's scars.

1 week later.

"Here we are again young one," she said. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know this time? Hmm?" she scoffed. "Well it doesn't really matter if you do or don't. Either way we're going to have some fun together, oh yes." Jia bit her lip and braced herself for the pain that was to come. She tensed as she felt a cool finger on her back shoulder blade. Suddenly it got warm and then white hot. Jia screamed as the finger traced a burning path diagonally down her back. "Ahh the screams," she said. "My favorite part." Jia closed her eyes as the women bent down to look at her. "Now I'm going to ask again," she said grabbing Jia by her ragged hair and lifting her face towards three candles. "How many lights do you see?"

Jia opened her bloodshot eyes and licked her dry cracked lips. "I see three lights," she said in a hoarse voice.

The woman sighed and dropped Jia's head. "No my dear," she said. "How many times must I tell you? You see four lights." The woman walked behind her again. "I guess we'll have to try again," she said placing her finger on a clean part of the skin on her back. Again Jia screamed as she traced the finger along her back. The woman removed her finger and knelt down and whispered in Jia's ear. "You can end this right now," she said. "You can be given a nice room, good food, clothes, and medical care. All you have to do is one thing." The woman lifted Jia's head again. Jia opened her eyes and saw the three candles again. "Tell me," said the woman. "How many lights do you see?" Jia couldn't breathe. "Tell me," repeated the woman pulling her finger across the raw skin of Jia's back. "How many lights do you see?" Jia opened her mouth but nothing came out. "TELL ME!"

"THREE!" yelled Jia sitting up in bed. She looked around and saw she was not back in prison. It was the room at the Air Temple. Jia rested her head in her hands and slowly breathed. Jia felt sweat pouring from her face and got up to wash it off. She lit a candle and looked in the mirror resting over a sink that the mechanist had created that made running water. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Sighing she splashed the cold water on her and wiped it off with a cloth. She went back to her room and looked at the bed. It was the third night in a row she had the nightmare. A knock came at her door.

Jia opened it and saw Rin standing in the hall with a concerned look. "I heard you scream," he said. "Is everything ok?"

Jia nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Just a bad dream."

Rin crossed his arms. "That's the fourth night in a row," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's only been the third night," said Jia. "As for talking about it… I really don't know if I want to. It's not something I like to think about."

Rin gestured at a chair in Jia's room. She nodded and let him in. "I think you need to talk about it," he said. "Maybe if you did, the nightmares would stop."

"Or get worse," said Jia bitterly. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "You sure you want to hear about this? It isn't the most pleasant story."

"Of course," he said.

Jia hugged her knees to her chest. "I was help prisoner at Crescent Island," she began. "They wanted to know about any other Airbenders so they decided to question me. At first they tried to bribe me. They promised to get me good food, a better room, and treat me like a guest instead of a prisoner if I told them what they wanted to know."

"Where there any other Airbenders?" asked Rin.

"No," said Jia. "As far as I knew I was the only one left alive, but I didn't tell them that. I wouldn't tell them anything so they decided to use more…persuasive means."

"Torture," said Rin deadpan.

Jia nodded. "The woman who tortured me had three candles in the middle of the room," she said. "Every day I was brought into the room and tied up by my arms from the ceiling. Then she would light the three candles and ask me how many lights did I see?" Jia closed her eyes as she relived those horrible days. "At first I didn't know what she wanted. I told her three lights and she said I was wrong that there were four lights. Every time I said there were three lights she used her finger to cut my back open." Jia shuddered. "It didn't take long for me to realize what she wanted to do. She was trying to break me. This went on and off for years. Sometimes she would be gone for months before she came back to start over." Tears came to Jia's eyes. "The last day I was in prison she tried again," she said. "She told me that they were going to execute me today and that if I just did one thing for her, that she would protect me. She lit the three candles and asked the same question. I just stared at them. I heard doors opening behind me and people coming. She urged me to hurry before it was too late. I'm still not sure what I was going to say. The door opened and some men came in and untied me. The leader yelled at the woman asking what she was doing that she was under orders to take me to the doctor so he could heal me before I was released. At that moment I knew the nightmare was over. As the men helped me out I took one last look at my tormentor and yelled at her that there were three lights. After that I never saw her again." Jia opened her eyes. "That's the whole story. I plan to go back to that cursed island and find her."

Rin saw the sadness in Jia's eyes. He could tell that remembering what had happened to her was painful. If he had known that bringing back that memory would do that, he would not have insisted on hearing it. It seemed to him that she was going a little stir crazy. They had decided to keep her hidden from the rest of the temple to avoid trouble if anyone was still mad about her last visit so as a result she had not been outside for some time. He needed to take her mind off of the memory and he knew how to do it. Rin walked over to Jia's staff and picked it up. "Your staff is broken," he said. Jia looked up at him and blinked in surprised at the sudden change in conversation. Rin spun it in his hands. "Yeah this things ready for the junk heap," he continued. "Of course when it was first made I bet it didn't look much better." Jia eyes narrowed as she took the staff from him. She examined it before she smacked Rin on top of his head. Rin grabbed his head and bit back a yelp as he gave Jia a dirty look. "What was that for?"

"That's was for insulting my staff," she said hugging her staff. "I worked hard making this and I'm not going to let some wannabe Airbender make fun of it. Besides, this staff can out fly anything you've made."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "Well I bet this wannabe can out fly you," he said. "with his supposedly inferior staff."

Jia snorted. "Yeah right," she said smiling mischievously. "Care to prove it?"

Rin returned her smile. "I was hoping you'd say that," Meet me at the pad and we'll see who the better flyer is. Whoever wins gets a prize."

Jia watched as Rin ran out of her room. Shaking her head Jia changed out of her sleeping cloths, took her staff and walked out of her room and out to the pad. When she arrived, she looked up into the night sky. It was a full moon and the entire pad was illuminated by the silver light. She heard running behind her and turned to see Rin running at full speed to the pad's edge. "See you in the air," he said running past her with a wink and leaped off the cliff. Jia watched him dive straight down speeding to the ground. For a moment she was worried that he would hit the ground, but at the last minute he unfurled his glider and leveled out. He pulled up on the glider and shot up into the air. As he shot past he yelled at her. "Hey what are you waiting for?" he said. "Are you afraid that I'll beat you?"

Jia smiled and unfurled her glider. "Not a chance," she said jumping after him.

Jia felt _exuberation_ as the two of them twisted and turned like leaves in the wind. Jia was amazed as she watched Rin spin around in barrel rolls and loops. She watched as he gracefully weaved in and out of the currents like a master Airbender. She really hadn't realized how it was possible for someone who was not an Airbender to fly like one. Rin flew up next to her and blew a kiss at her before diving towards the ground. Jia felt her cheeks start to burn at the sudden thought that entered her head. She watched as he twisted around and tried to follow, but her older staff wasn't as aerodynamic as Rin's and she failed to keep up. Rin smiled as he watched Jia struggle to follow him through the twist and turns. Feeling daring, and wanting to show off for Jia, he pulled up hard and let go of his staff with his hands holding on only with his feet and flew upside down. He could hear Jia laugh at his antics and feeling proud of himself he righted himself and looked at Jia to see what she was up to. To his surprise, Jia was doing a one armed handstand on hers waving with her free hand as she flew by him.

"Show off," he yelled.

Jia stuck her tongue out and flip on to her feet and began to surf her staff. They continued to fly around for most of the night. Soon they were both exhausted as they descended to a plateau overlooking the temple. Jia landed first as Rin followed suit and soon he was sitting on the ground with Jia looking up at the night sky. "Told you," said Jia. "No wannabe can beat the real thing."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Alright," he said. "So I can't do a one armed stand on a glider, but I still out did you on everything else, so that makes me the winner."

Jia rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "And what prize does the winner want?"

Jia's eyes widened in surprise as Rin cupped her chin and slowly started to bring his face closer to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and just before they touched, Jia put a finger between them. Rin pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jia gave him a mischievous smile. "Sorry," she said. "But I don't kiss boys who haven't brushed their teeth in a while."

Rin brought his hand to his mouth and puffed a few breaths into the palm of his hand and sniffed it. It smelled like the sushi they had for dinner that night. "Awww man," said Rin slumping down on his back. "I forgot to brush after dinner."

Jia leaned down face to face with him. "That's too bad," she said in a seductive voice. "I really felt like kissing tonight." Rin groaned and covered his face in mock despair. Jia giggled and kiss his forehead. "There," she said. "You got the kiss you won."

Rin opened his eyes and sat up. Jia leaned into his shoulder. "You feeling better now?" he asked.

Jia nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for helping me forget."

Rin hugged her and started to get up. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back to bed."

Jia tugged at his shirt and pulled him down. "Can we stay here," she asked. "Just for a minute more?"

Rin settled back down as Jia snuggled closer. After a moment he heard her start to snore softly. He looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Rin made himself more comfortable and soon the two of them were sleeping beneath the night sky.

* * *

><p>Wu-Lon blinked as he looked into the bright light. He had been in prison for a while now and it was the first time they let him out of his dark metal cell. A moment later the door opened to the room and a man stood in front of the light. Wu-Lon couldn't make out his features only a dark silhouette. "Captain Wu-Lon of the Dai-Li?" asked the man.<p>

Wu-Lon nodded as he looked at him. He was a young man with a Fu Manchu mustache and dark green eyes. He was on the wry side, with pale skin indicating that he did not spend a lot of time outside. To Wu Lon this meant a man of high status. "Yes," he said. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man said nothing as he snapped his fingers. A moment later another person walked in carrying a tray of food and a mug of wine. Wu-Lon licked his lips at the sight of grilled moose-lion. He had been given nothing but bread and water for a week now and the sight of cooked meat made his mouth water. The man set the food in front of him and waved his hand indicating Wu-Lon could eat. It didn't take him long to dig in and start wolfing down his meal. As he ate the first man sat on the edge of the table. "As you eat," he said. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Mainly about Long Feng's death and the report you gave about a rogue air bender."

Wu-Lon took a swing of wine and nodded. "It's like I said before," he said. "The Airbender tricked us and killed Long Feng." Wu-Lon took another bite. "I tried to kill her, but she knocked me out."

The man shook his head. "Oh no, no, no," he said. "We don't want to kill her. We want to use her."

Wu-Lon gave him a skeptical look. "Use her?" he said. "How do you plan to use her?"

The man crossed his arms. "As a rallying point for the people," he said. "The Fire Nation is currently trying to hunt her down for the destruction of Kuzon and a Fire Navy Ship. The Earth King and the Fire Lord have tried their best to keep this information from the public, but like all things secret it tends to leak out."

Wu-Lon look confused. "I don't understand."

"My group wishes to finish off the Fire Nation. We are mostly made up of people who believe that the Fire Nation was not punished properly for plunging us into war for over a hundred years," he said. "We have the men and the logistical base to support them. Through Long Feng, we have even been able to get a puppet ruler with a small connection to royalty to take over as Fire Lord. All we lack is public support to restart the war. If word comes out that the Fire Nation plans to kill another Airbender however; then the general public would turn against the policy of forgive and forget. They will assume the Fire Nation is going to start the war again and they will demand we strike first."

What the man said dawned on Wu-Lon. "You're going to start the war over again?" he said amazed.

The man snapped his fingers and a guard came in and handed Wu-Lon his Dai-Li uniform. "With Long Feng dead we need someone to rally the remainder of the Dai-Li," he said. "After that I have a job for you. I have some information that the Fire Nation plans to move a high value target and I'm sure our little Airbender will be there. Also with all eyes on this prisoner move, our second target will be lightly guarded as well. I want you to split your forces and kill both targets at once and capture the Airbender."

"Who are the targets?" asked Wu-Lon.

"The former Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter Princess Azula," said the man in a low tone. "Zuko plans to move him to a "safe" location, and we will be there to make sure Ozai never gets there…alive. As for Azula, the recent attacks by the rogue Airbender have caused Zuko to move troops around resulting in Crescent Island being lightly guarded. With the death of all the current members of the Royal family, we will be able to install our puppet ruler who will do as we say."

Wu-Lon smiled as he took the silk uniform. He ran his hand over the rank emblem it was a Major's rank. "I will not fail," he said. "Soon we will avenge ourselves of Ozai and his cursed ilk."

The man nodded as the man who had given Wu-Lon the food handed him a map. "This is the route we expect Zuko to use," he said. "It may change, so keep scouts out until you find the convoys then destroy it." The man got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," called out Wu Lon. The man stopped and turned back around. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"I am Chin Ti Sung," he said.

Wu Lon's eyes widened. "I know you," said Wu Lon. "You're the son of the Prime Minister."

Chin smiled. "I am," he said. "And on behalf of my father, I wish you good luck."

Wu Lon bowed as Chin left. As Wu Lon left his former cell he couldn't help but smile. With the Prime Minister himself heading this "group", then he knew they would win. A second later a Dai-Li agent walked up to Wu Lon and gave him a crisp salute. "Sir we are ready to depart," he said.

Wu Lon nodded his approval. "Good," he said. "Lets us be off, we have some Firebenders to kill."

* * *

><p>Sokka looked around as he stepped off the boat and onto the docks of Crescent Island. Sokka pushed past sailors and merchants as he made his way towards the small town. As he got off the dockyard, a man in a white coat started waving at him. "Chief Sokka?" he asked. Sokka nodded. "Ahh good," he said holding out a hand. "We've been expecting you. The Director sent me to get you, my name is Doctor Azlon."<p>

"Doc," said Sokka taking the Azlon's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks," said Azlon. "If you would follow me, I'll take you to the Asylum."

The Doctor led Sokka through the small town towards a large building on the outskirts. Sokka took a moment to study the man. He had dark brown eyes with about two days shadow on his face and had an annoying habit of scratching his nose every few seconds which caused Sokka to wipe the hand he shook with the Doctor on his pants leg. The walk was rather long and Sokka looked around the small market assessing what they had and if he would like to splurge the rather large amount of money Zuko had given him. Sokka couldn't help but grin. Shopping was so much more fun when it was someone else paying for everything. "And that's when I got here," said Azlon. "Pretty wild right?"

Sokka mentally kicked himself. The Doctor had been talking and Sokka missed everything he said. "Yeah sure," said Sokka hesitantly. "That was pretty wild."

Azlon beamed as they came up on the stony structure. "Here we are," he said. "The world's best facility to deal with the mentally ill." A pair of guards opened the door. Sokka watched as the guard closest to him looked him up and down with an unimpressed look on his face. Sokka ignored him as they walked into a large waiting room. "I've got to make my rounds," he said. "Director Fung wanted to see you as soon as you came in." Azlon pointed down the hall. "Just head down there and you will find his office." Azlon gave him a grin. "We'll I guess I'll see you around."

Sokka nodded as Azlon happily started humming to himself as he walked away. "That guy is way too happy," said Sokka to himself. Sokka walked down the hall and came to the office. He knocked on the door. "Come in," said a man inside. He walked into the office and saw a dumpy gray haired man bent over papers looking up at him through wire rimmed glasses. Setting his brush down, he leaned back in his chair. "It was nice of the Fire Lord to send someone to help," said Fung. "But I doubt we need you. This is the most secure facility in the Fire Nation; no one gets in or out unless we know about it."

Sokka hid a smile as he listen to Fung give a similar speech given by Mai's uncle at the Boiling Rock. As much as Sokka wanted to point that out among other things, he needed to be diplomatic. "That may be true," he said. "But the Fire Lord still wants to make sure his sister is safe from any harm with the recent attacks and all."

Fung snorted. "Rebels," he said. "A few dissident Fire Nation soldiers trying to restart the war," he said. "You're here to make sure no one from the outside comes here to get her." Sokka shrugged but didn't say anything. Sighing Fung got up from his desk. "I suppose you would like to see her."

Sokka blinked at the man's suggestion. It never really occurred to him that he would actually have to see Azula, but under the circumstances he needed to make sure she was still here. "She won't try to fry me will she?" asked Sokka. "Seeing how I helped bring about her downfall and all that."

Fung nodded. "Oh I'm sure she would ry to bend," he said. "Seeing you would have probably brought that out but we have given her herbs that suppress her bending…temporarily of course," he said adding the last part when Sokka raised an eyebrow. Fung opened the door. "If you would follow me please?"

Sokka followed Fung out the door of the office. Fung began to rattle on about the wonders of his facility and how it helped people, but Sokka just tuned him out. He was more interested in the various people they passed. A few prisoners were just listlessly staring out a window not doing anything, a few others were bouncing off walls or jabbering to themselves. One prisoner declared to all who passed that he was Avatar Roku and demanded they let him out or a monster who breathed blue flames would come and kill them all. "Roku's" statement gave Sokka pause as he wondered how close the man was to the truth about a monster that breathed blue flames. If Azula ever got out she would kill them all. "I don't know what you will get out of the Princess," said Fung. "For the first few weeks she was violent and prone to talking to herself. She would babble about her mother and two friends… Mai and Ty Lin I think."

"Ty Lee," corrected Sokka.

Fung nodded absent mindedly. "Ty Lee, of course," he said before continuing. "After a while she just became catatonic. She eats when we give her food and walks when someone holds her hand, but to me it seems that her mind has broken beyond a point of her being cognitive of the things around her. We can try to help her, but in my opinion she is beyond any help we can give her. All we can do is make her comfortable and hope some change happens on its own. That's why even if someone broke her out, she would be useless as a military or political leader." Fung lead him down another corridor until they came to a large door that had two guards by it. Fung waved them off and pulled a set of keys out of a pocket and opened the door. "Only one person is allowed at a time with her besides a guard," he said. "When you are done checking on her just knock on the door and the guards will let you out. I'll have an assistant show you to your room." Fung gave a slight bow and left.

The guard was about to walk in first, but Sokka stopped him. "I'll be fine," he said. "You wait out here until I'm ready."

"But the Director said…," the guard started but Sokka quieted him with a rise of his hand.

"I'm here on orders from the Fire Lord himself," said Sokka. "If there is any trouble I'll let him know and he will take care of it."

The guard nodded and let Sokka in. She was sitting with her back to him staring out a window. She didn't react when the Sokka stepped through the door and closed it. Sokka studied how much the former Princess had changed since he last saw her. The intense fire in her amber eyes had dulled and her hair had been cut as short as Aang's was when it had grown back. She was on the skinny side and a little paler than normal. "Azula?" said Sokka.

Azula turned her head and looked at him with dull eyes. Sokka didn't see a hint of recognition or even acknowledgment that he was in the room with her. For all intents and purposes she was just like they said, her mind was gone. For Sokka that meant one thing. "You can stop playing now," he told her crossing his arms. "Unlike the doctors, I know your faking being nuts." Azula didn't say anything; she just stared at him with glassy eyes. "I have to admit," continued Sokka. "Playing a nut job was pretty cleaver. After your break down it wouldn't be hard to imagine that you would end up like this. What better way for you to plot and plan the re-conquest of the Fire Nation?" Azula still didn't say anything. Sighing Sokka threw up his hands in mock defeat. "Fine have it your way," he said getting up and knocking on the door. "I'll be back around dinner time to see if you want to talk then."

Sokka waited for the door to open but nothing happened. Annoyed he knocked again with the same result. Sighing again he turned around and was surprised to find himself face to face with Azula who had a wicked smirk on her face and that familiar fire behind her eyes. "Oh crap," he muttered.

"So, Sokka is it?" she said leaning in close their noses almost touching. "You figured out my little secret. Now what do you suppose we do about that?"

Sokka held up his hands. "You could let me go and forget all this happened," he said hopefully.

Azula shook her head. "Sorry," she said tracing a finger down his jaw line. "But I've got a better idea." Sokka gulped as the two guards from outside took him by the arms and sat him down. "Now then," said Azula. "Shall we begin with you telling me what has been happening the last few weeks?"

* * *

><p>Rin opened his eyes and looked up into a blue sky. For a moment he couldn't remember how he got outside then it came to him. He got up and looked around, but didn't see Jia anywhere. As he got to his feet, his hand brushed a piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it;<p>

Rin,

I'm going to Crescent Island. I know you'll be upset with this, but I have to find out what happened to that woman who tortured me. If she is dead then so be it, but if she is alive I plan to rectify that along with bringing down the whole prison. I want you to know that I'll be back soon because I have to return your glider. You were right that it was better than mine, but don't get a swelled head over that. I've left you mine so that you know that I'm coming back for it.

See you soon,

Jia.

Rin folded the paper in his hands and picked up Jia's staff that was leaning on a rock. He wanted to follow her, to stop her, but it was useless. All he could do was wait until she came back. He went to the edge of the cliff when rising from below, a Fire Navy scouting War Balloon floated up. Rin watched as it landed on the platform and his friends started to gather around. Rin clutched the note hard. If the Fire Nation was here, that meant only one thing. They were after Jia.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has been a long time coming. Sorry for the delay, but I start my new job soon and it will consume a lot of time, but the good news is that I get weekends off. I hope to update soon. Saberhawk.<p>

PS. Thanks for all the people who review. You make it worth it so keep those reviews coming.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. I hope you have enjoyed our story so far. I must say I'm surprised that Jia has gotten almost 0 love here. Poor girl is having trouble making friends with the Avatar community. Guess it's because she wants Zuko's head on a pike. Either way well see if you guys change your minds later. Have fun reading and please review.

Avatar Chapter 9: The Dragon and the Wolf

Sokka really didn't know what he was going to do. The guards had pulled him out of Azula's cell and sent him on his way. He had expected torture, maiming, torture, beatings, torture, burning, and a little more torture. Instead she had done something he never expected. She let him go. Right after she had asked her question she let him out without saying another word. To say the least Sokka was a little rattled as he marched to the Director's office. Without knocking he burst into the room causing the Director to spill his drink all over the front of his shirt. "Azula's not crazy," said Sokka. "She's been playing you this whole time."

The Director vainly tried to clean his shirt. He gave Sokka a dirty look as he folded his hands. "I highly doubt that," he said. "Azula is under 24 hour watch. If she had regained her sanity then we would have known about it."

"I saw it myself not but 5 minutes ago," argued Sokka. "She has two of the guards on her side, maybe more. They must be the ones covering for her."

Sokka's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as the director gave him a pitying look. "Master Sokka," he said condescendingly. "I can assure you that the staff here is completely loyal to the Fire Lord."

"But…" Sokka began.

The Director slammed his hand down on the desk. "Enough," he said getting up from his desk and walking to the door. "I've put up with the idea that the Fire Lord thinks that my facility is not secure. I've put up with the fact that he sent you here to check up on things despite my many reassurances to the Fire Lord that all is well. Now we are going to Azula's cell and I'm going to prove once and for all that she is still insane."

The Director shoved his way pass Sokka and started making his way to the cell. The two guards moved out of the way as the Director opened the door and stepped in. Still sitting at the window was Azula. She still had the listless look on her face and she did not react at all to Sokka and the Director's presences. The Director looked at Sokka in triumph. "As you can see she is same as she has always been."

While his back was turned to her, Azula gave Sokka a wicked smile. "You see," said Sokka yelling and pointing a finger accusingly at Azula. "Right there, she just smiled at me. I'm telling you she's not crazy."

The Director turned around and looked at Azula. She still stared out the window not even noticing that the two of them were there. The director turned back to Sokka. "I've had enough of this," he spat. "For the last time she is not acting." With that the Director left the room slamming the door behind him.

"What a rude man." Sokka turned back to Azula who was studying her nails. She sighed looking up at Sokka. "Too bad he didn't believe you." Sokka's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "You would think with my history of being such a good liar that he would take what you said more seriously," she continued. "But then again I knew he wouldn't."

Sokka blinked in surprise. "So that's why you let me go," he said. "You knew he wouldn't believe me."

Azula gave a slight shrug. "Men like him are full of pride and arrogance," she said. "Him more so than others. He takes great pride in his facility and believes that his diagnosis on his patients is correct no matter what anyone else says. That arrogance makes him easy to fool."

Sokka stared at Azula for a moment. "So what's your plan, Azula?" asked Sokka. "If your sane now why haven't you've left to try to get payback on Zuko?"

Azula got up and began to pace the room. "It's simple really," she said. "I don't have any current up to date information about what has been going on these last few months since my…" Azula hesitated.

"Return from insanity?" finished Sokka.

Azula glared at him and for a moment Sokka thought she was going to hit him. Closing her eyes, Azula composed herself. "That's one way to put it," she said.

Sokka snorted. "It's the only way."

Before Sokka knew it, Azula was almost nose to nose with him. "Listen to me you water tribe peasant," she spat. "I was never crazy. I had a simple mental lapse and it took some time to recover." Amber and Blue stared into each other for a moment. Both of them realized the proximity and pulled away. Azula spun around to hide the sudden blush that colored her cheeks while Sokka coughed into his hand. "Back to the matter at hand," said Azula. "The reason I haven't left yet is because I need information."

"What about your two guards?" asked Sokka. "Can't they get that for you?"

Azula sighed. "Unfortunately no," she said. "They can't leave the island and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to get the more high level information." Her amber eyes flashed as she locked gazes with Sokka. "That's where you come in," she said.

Sokka looked behind himself then back at Azula. "Me," he said innocently pointing to himself. "I'm sorry you must have me confused with some other good looking water tribesmen."

Azula shook her head. "I can assure you that there is no confusion."

"Ah ha," said Sokka pointing his finger at Azula. "You admit it."

Azula had a confused look on her face and wondered for a moment if _he_ should be the one locked up in the cell. "Admit what?"

"You admitted that I'm a good looking water tribesman," he said victoriously.

Azula looked shocked. "I never said… I meant," she sputtered. "I said no such thing."

Sokka went akimbo. "Don't worry about it Princess," he said. "It was only a matter of time before even you succumbed to my charms."

Azula was beside herself. Here she was, trying to get some information out of him and the peasant had the nerve to suggest that she was attracted to him. "If you think for one moment that I'm attracted to you in any way," she said. "Then you should be given a cell right next to mine."

Sokka widened his eyes in an extremely innocent look. "Why right next to you?" he asked. "So you can see me whenever you want for some late night smooching?" Sokka puckered up his lips and made kissing sounds.

Azula looked at him in shock and clinched her fist. How dare this peasant mock her? Sokka watched in growing concern as Azula's eyes flashed as she quickly shot her fist forward towards Sokka. Sokka raised his arms to his face expecting to feel a burning sensation and the smell of cooked flesh. Instead he felt nothing. He looked up as Azula shook her fist trying to get flames, but only making light colored smoke. Realization dawned on Sokka. "You can't bend," he said. Azula tried shooting him again with the same result. Sokka mockingly wiped his brow. "What a relief."

"Luckily for you," said Azula crossing her arms in a huff. "I was going to kill you for being annoying and just escape. Honestly how that Kyoshi Warrior puts up with you is beyond me."

At the mention of Suki, Sokka's face fell and he sat down in a chair the air of playfulness gone.. "Suki and I…" he started. "Suki and I broke up a few days ago."

Azula hid her surprise. She wasn't surprised about the relationship ending, she was surprised that he was actually saying that to her. Azula sat on her bed and began to really look at him. Normally she wouldn't give a peasant a second look, but this one was different. After all, he was the reason she was here. She tilted her head as he seemed to be remembering something. She remembered all the conversations she had with Ty Lee about the cute water tribe boy who ran with the Avatar. Back then she didn't care, but now looking at him, _really _looking at him, Azula was forced to admit that Ty Lee was right. "Not that I care or anything," she said hoping he wouldn't pick up on her curiosity. "But why would she do that?"

Sokka shrugged. "After she got hurt in a fight at Ba Sing Se, she told me that she was tired of all the fighting and that she wanted to live in peace for a while," he said. "She said that as long as there was the prospect of war that I would never stop being a warrior. Then she left me standing in an empty room and never looked back."

"Then she is an idiot," said Azula matter of factly.

Sokka looked up at her in surprise. "What did you say?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself," she said. "The girl is obviously and idiot. Most women would jump at the chance to be with a water tribe prince. The fact she left you is testament to the fact she is an idiot. I'm sure you will find someone else who will be better than her."

Sokka had a disbelieving look on his face. "Are you… trying to make me feel better?"

"Perhaps," said Azula shrugging as she changed the subject. "You said she left because of all the fighting," said Azula. "I thought Zu Zu's reign was supposed to bring an era of peace."

Azula could see that Sokka wanted to question her more about why she made the comments about Suki, (truth be told she wasn't sure why she did either) but he seemed to decide to just let it sit for the moment. "I guess it doesn't matter if you know or not," said Sokka. "Seeing how the new problems we are having is the reason I'm here with you."

Azula smiled. "Let me guess," she said. "Some disgruntled Fire Nation soldiers are rebelling and poor Zu Zu is worried that they will come here to put me on the throne, so he sent you to keep an eye on me. I'm touched."

Sokka shook his head. "If only it was something that easy to deal with," he said. "No I'm here to protect you from a rogue Airbender who's out to kill every member of the Fire Nation."

Azula gave him a disbelieving look. "Rogue Airbender?" she said. "Has the Avatar decided to get revenge on us for killing his people?"

"No it's someone else," he said. "Her name is Jia and she was let out of prison after the war ended. She's already destroyed most of Kuzon, destroyed the _FNS Azulon_, knocked out Zuko's personal war balloon, and killed Long Feng in the middle of the most secure prison in the Earth Kingdom."

This time Azula didn't hide her surprise. "One Airbender did all that?" she asked. "That's impossible. They were a weak people incapable of committing destruction on that scale."

"Tell that to her," said Sokka. "She took on Zuko in a head to head fight and would have killed him if I hadn't been there with my trusty boomerang. After the fight Zuko and Aang went to track her down and I was sent here to protect you in case she found out you were here." Sokka lowered his head. "On top of it all, the Earth King says some of his nobles are looking for ways to restart the war," he said. "It seems like the peace we fought so hard for is slipping away and there is nothing we can do about it."

"It's no surprise really when you take a look at who's trying to keep the peace," said Azula. Sokka furrowed his brow. "I mean look at who is in charge. Zuko is assuming that everyone wants peace and that if he just says he's sorry and pays a little money then everyone will be happy and all will be forgiven. The same goes for the Avatar. He thinks the world will just get along now and we will all be friends." Azula rolled her eyes. " They're both too weak for this. They don't understand the intricacies of international politics. Zuko was always more concerned with fighting than politics so he never got the necessary education. As for the Avatar, he's just a 13 year old child who is 100 years behind the times."

"No they're not," said Sokka. "They are two of the strongest men I know and they will do anything for peace. Besides," he said thrusting his chin at her. "They won the war."

"No they didn't," said Azula. "Zuko did beat me and the Avatar beat father, but you won the war." She saw the confusion in Sokka's face. "Think about it," she said. "The Avatar was weakened by the fight with my father and was in no shape to stop the War Balloon fleet. They would have burned the entirety of the Earth Kingdom to ash if not for you. Zuko and the Avatar won battles, you won wars." Azula got to her feet and walked over to Sokka her hips swaying slowly from side to side and placed a finger on his cheek and traced his jaw line. Sokka shivered at her warm touch despite himself. "That's why I bothered to learn your name," she said in a husky voice as she continued to stroke his cheek. "When I found out you were the one who planned the attack on the Day of Black Sun I felt you deserved more attention than the others."

Sokka grabbed her hand. "I'm flattered," he said. "But answer me this. What are you going to do now that you know what's going on?"

Azula didn't say anything. She stared at her hand being held by Sokka as if mesmerized by it. She felt something inside her begin to stir and she wasn't sure what it was. She looked back at his face and for some reason she felt herself being drawn to him. "You know something," she said softly. "That Kyoshi girl was rather dense for letting you go."

Sokka blanched when he heard that. "Azula…" he said with uncertainty as their faces slowly got closer to each other.

Azula realized what she was doing and jerked her hand out of his. "I think you need to leave now," she said.

Sokka wanted to make her answer his question but he could tell she seemed a little rattled. Not that he could blame her. "I'll see you in the morning," he said. Azula nodded as Sokka left the room. He went to his room and sat on the bed that had been provided for him and tried to collect his thoughts. First thing, she wasn't crazy anymore and second he didn't know why or how, but he was falling for the princess. Sokka slapped his forehead. "Oh crap," he said to himself. "I'm in love with Azula." What would Zuko and Aang say? Then his eyes widened in horror. What would his SISTER say? She would kill him. No, much worse than kill him. She would rip his arms off using her water bending then let Toph crush him with a giant boulder then whatever was left Zuko would burn to ash allowing Aang to send the ashes floating away in the wind. Sighing Sokka did the only he could do when he was in a situation like this. He opened the door to his room and tapped a passing orderly on the shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Do you know where a guy can get some good meat around here?"

In her room Azula wasn't doing much better. She had feelings for him. Despite every protest to the contrary she had feelings for Sokka. No, not Sokka. If she started calling him by his name it would only confirm it. He was a peasant not even worthy to look at her, member of the Water Tribe, the very dregs of the world. She would not fall for someone like that.

"That's too bad," said her mother sitting next to her. "He's rather handsome, witty, and intelligent. All the things a princess should be looking for."

Azula's eyebrow twitched. "It's been a while since we spoke mother," she said. "I guess this means the hallucinations are coming back."

Her mother shrugged. "I don't represent your state of mind," she said. "I'm your conscience, dear."

"Funny," said Azula. "I seem to recall multiple times when I was told I lack one."

Ursa sighed. "We all have one dear," she said. "Yours was suppressed and it has only been recently that you could hear it."

"I don't want to hear it," said Azula. "It only points out my failings as a princess."

"Love isn't a failing daughter," said Ursa. "It is a strength that one can rely on in times of great distress."

"That still doesn't answer the question of why you are here," said Azula.

"I'm here because you are in distress," said Ursa. "Whenever your heart is conflicted I try to help calm the storm in your heart."

"There is no storm, mother," said Azula firmly. "I'm as focused now then I have ever been."

Ursa leaned in next to Azula's face. "Yes you are," she said. "And your focus is on that boy who left a moment ago."

Azula felt heat rising to her cheeks and turned to face her mother who was smiling. She wanted to protest, to argue and claim that it was all a misunderstanding, but Azula knew it was pointless. After all, how could you win an argument with your own heart? "You're right," whispered Azula. "I do find him…appealing."

Ursa wrapped her arms around Azula and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight my little Fire Princess," she said as she started to fade. "By the way, I like what you've done with your hair."

Azula's head snapped to where her mother had been sitting but she was gone. For some reason Azula was happy for the first time since…forever. Sighing Azula lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "So now what?" she asked herself. "Now what do I do?" She needed advice and there was only one person she knew of that could give it to her…if she was willing to speak to her again. Taking out a brush and parchment hidden under her bed she began to write.

Dear Ty Lee…

* * *

><p>The Eastern Air Temple.<p>

Rin landed on the pad as the rest of the inhabitants of the Temple rushed outside to greet Aang. Rin tried to be inconspicuous as possible with the hopes of sneaking to his room when one of the younger kids said something to Aang and pointed at him. Aang looked up at Rin and waved him over. Rin gritted his teeth as he walked over to Aang thinking about the horrible things he was going to do to the kid that sold him out. Smiling he held out his hand as Aang took it. "How's it going Aang?" asked Rin. "It's been a while."

Aang shook Rin's hand. "I'm doing fine," he said. "I wanted to come back sooner, but something started coming up."

Rin nodded his head. "I can imagine," he said. "Being the Avatar and all, I'm sure you have your fair share of problems. So what brings you to the Eastern Air Temple?"

"A problem," said Aang. "We're here looking for information."

Rin gestured at the Fire Navy Balloon. "We as in you and the Fire Nation," he said. "You know how most of us feel about them. Even if the war is over and they are trying to make restitutions, it's still not going to heal the wounds many of us have."

"I know," said Aang. "But what we are doing is important. I need to ask if another Airbender has visited the temple."

_Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi_, thought Rin. "Well Aang," he started.

"Yeah there was one here a few days ago," said Tou one of the younger kids. "She tore the place up and nearly did Rin in."

Aang looked back at Rin. "What happened?"

_Ta ma de_, Rin sighed and began to think of a way to hide Tou's body after he was done murdering him. "She showed up one day and got mad that we modified the temple," he said. "Kind of like you did when you first found out. She took out a few pipes and I got caught in the cross fire and she pulled me out." Rin scratched his head where the pipe had hit him. "She apologized for what happened and said that you maybe were right about letting us live her."

Aang thought about what Rin said. She had been here, but she hadn't killed anyone. Rin himself said that she approved of them living at the temple so that must mean that there was some good in here. Aang looked back to Rin who was busy giving young Tou a bop on the head with a glider. "Has she been back since?" asked Aang.

Rin shifted from leg to leg. "No," he said after a slight hesitation. "She hasn't been back since."

Aang got a disappointed look on his face and Rin breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to keep Jia hidden from the others so if Aang asked no one would know the truth. Now all he need was for Aang to get back into his balloon and go home. His hopes were dashed however by Zuko got out of the balloon. "He's lying," said Zuko. "She's been here since that visit."

Aang and Rin turned as Zuko got out of the Balloon. Rin gulped as the people around Aang parted as Zuko stalked towards them and stood before a nervous Rin. "How do you know he's lying?" asked Aang.

Zuko reached out and took Jia's staff from Rin. "This is how," he said twisting the handle causing the remnants of the blade to spring out of the top. "I never forget a weapon that's been pointed at my face."

Rin shot Zuko a dirty look and made a grab for the weapon, but Zuko held it out of his reach.. "Yeah it's a shame she didn't get a chance to improve those good looks of yours," he said. "Maybe a matching scar to go with the other side?"

Zuko grabbed the front of Rin's shirt and hauled him up. "Where is she?" he asked in a low voice. "Where is the rogue Airbender?"

Rin smiled at Zuko. "I would say go to hell," he said. "But seeing how you're Fire Nation, you would probably like it too much."

Aang squirmed his way in-between the two men. "Come on guys," he said breaking them apart. "We don't have to do this. We can work this out peaceably."

Zuko glared daggers at Rin. "Where is she?" he asked again fire sparking from his clinched fists.. "Is she still here?"

Rin saw the gleam of the flames and smirked at Zuko. "I'm not telling you anything," said Rin. "You can blow smoke out your ears for all I care but the only thing you'll get from me is my petite size 10s up your scrawny fire sniffing ass."

Zuko was about to say something when Aang grabbed his arm to stop him. Aang turned back to Rin. "She's done some…terrible things," said Aang. She's hurt some people and we need to catch her before she hurts anyone else. So please tell us where she has gone."

"So I can put Jia back into the hands of these monsters," said Rin sarcastically. "I've seen the results of the last time she was captured by the Fire Nation and I'll be damned if I'll help you put her back in that situation so that you butchers can try to finish what you started back at prison."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aang.

"I saw the scars on her back," he said. "When she came back a few days ago she was bleeding from burns on her back. When I started to treat her, I saw old scars that I had seen once before in my life. They were burns made during torture."

Zuko remained stoic as Rin talked. "What do you mean torture?" asked Aang.

Rin looked at Aang. "Didn't he tell you?" asked Rin. "The Fire Nation tortured her to the point of death during the time they had her. They make their fingers white hot and burn the flesh right off your back." Rin closed his eyes. "I didn't say anything to her, but my own father suffered the same fate when he refused to pay "taxes" to the Fire Nation troops that occupied the village." He pointed a finger at Zuko. "Your people tortured him to death then burned our homes forcing us to move. Jia has the same scars all over her back to the point that her arrow tattoo doesn't even connect in places."

Aang looked at Zuko in shock. "Is what he saying true?" he asked. "Did that happen?"

Zuko's face was emotionless. "I don't know," he said.

"The hell you don't!" yelled Rin. "He was the prince of the Fire Nation, of course you knew."

"I was in exile for most of my teenage life," said Zuko. "I heard rumors, but I was focused on finding Aang and didn't give much thought to it."

"Zuko would never have ordered torture," said Aang. "His honor would never have allowed it. We just need to talk to her to make her understand that the war is over and peace is finally here."

Rin shook his head. "Sorry Aang," he said. "I'm not helping you. I may know where she has gone, but it will be a cold day in the Fire Nation before I tell either of you."

Zuko held up Jia's staff and smiled. "You don't have too," he said. "I have what I need."

Rin's face fell when he realized what had happened. He made a grab for the staff, but Zuko kicked him out of the way. Rin felt the air leave his lungs as he struggled to catch his breath. Aang turned to Zuko. "What are you doing?" he yelled at him. "This isn't the right way to do things."

Zuko glared at Aang. "The lives of my people are at stake!" he yelled. "I will not let anyone stand in my way of protecting them, and I will do anything to make sure they are safe." He turned back to the war balloon. "We got what we needed now let's go and join the convoy before she finds it."

Aang gave Zuko a suspicious look. "We haven't even seen the glyphs for the technique I was looking for," he said. Zuko didn't say anything he just stared at Aang and watched as the young Airbender began to fit the pieces together. "You knew she had been here," he said in a whisper.

Zuko nodded his head. "Some men spotted her leaving the temple several days before Ba Sing Se," he said. "I wanted to come here myself, but I knew unless you were with me no one here would help me find the answers I needed." Zuko looked at Rin. "And as you can tell by his reaction, I was right."

Aang gave Zuko an angry look. "You should've told me," he said. "Why the deception?"

"Because," coughed Rin getting to his feet with the help of some of his friends. "The Fire Lord here doesn't plan on helping her. He plans to remove the threat anyway possible."

Aang looked back at Zuko. "Is that true," he asked. "You promised you wouldn't kill her."

Zuko nodded. "I'll keep my promise Aang," he said. "But we do things my way." He looked at Rin. "In two days a Fire Navy War Balloon will be here to occupy the Temple in case Jia come back here."

Rin pulled his fist back to hit Zuko, but some of his friends stopped him. "You Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo!" yelled Rin. "I hope Jia rips your head off!"

Zuko didn't say anything as he walked back to his War Balloon and got in. Aang looked after him then turned back to Rin. "I'm sorry," he said. "But this is the only way I know how to find Jia."

Rin gave Aang a pitying look. "Is it Aang?" he asked. "You may think Zuko is a change from the past Fire Lords, but he was trained the same way they were. Sure he may be nicer, but by the same token he is still Fire Nation and they have only one way of doing things…their way."

Aang wanted to say more, but Rin shouldered past him and walked back into the temple. Dejected Aang walked back to the war balloon and tried to ignore the angry stars that the people of the temple were giving him. He knew what they were thinking…traitor. Aang's shoulders slumped as he got back into the war balloon and tried to shake the feeling that somehow he may have just lost a small part of his soul.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter was going to be longer, but the Azula Sokka bit took up a lot more space than i thought. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then have a good week.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay in getting this out. I started a new job and it has eaten all my free time. I'll try to get this out more quickly now that I've manage to squeeze some spare time in my day for personal projects. I would like to thank my loyal readers and as always please leave Reviews. They make all the difference to me and I enjoy reading them.

Avatar Chapter 10: Attack Plans

Ty Lee stretched her leg behind her head as she read her book. It always relaxed her to stretch like this when she read. Her father had always told her to keep both mind and body limber and the best way to do that was to stretch both at the same time. Ty Lee closed the book and looked up at the sky. Of course she was still board out of her skull. She heard running footsteps behind her and saw one of the Kyoshi warriors running to her.

"Ty Lee," she yelled waving as she ran. "Suki's back."

Ty Lee back flipped off the ground. "That's great," she said. "Maybe she brought back something for us to do."

The Warrior whose name was Kay Ling made a sour face. "If I know Suki, then it will be a lot of hard training."

Ty Lee smiled. "I'll take hard training over sitting around and doing nothing any day."

Kay Ling shrugged. "If that's how you feel," she said. "Then I think you should be the one to great her."

Ty Lee smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said. "I'll meet her there."

Ty Lee ran down to the docks and watched as the Earth Kingdom ship docked and a pair of workers pulled a ramp to the ship. Several people came out first before Ty Lee recognized her fearless leader. "Suki," yelled Ty Lee jumping up and down waving her hand.

Suki smiled and waved back at Ty Lee as she got off the boat. No sooner had her feet hit the dock then she found herself enveloped by a hug from Ty Lee. "How are you doing Ty Lee?" asked Suki hugging her back.

Ty Lee smiled. "Really great," she said. "My Aura has never been pinker."

Suki rolled her eyes at the mention of Ty Lee's Aura. Personally she didn't buy into it, but whatever kept her happy was all right with her. Suki picked up her bags when she saw Ty Lee looking at her with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Suki. "Did something happen while I was away?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "Nothing happened here," she said. "But I can tell by your dark blue Aura something happened to you at Ba Sing Se."

Suki hid her surprise. "Nothing happened," she said.

Ty Lee pulled Suki by the arm out of the mass of people and to a more private area. "I know your lying," she said. "Not only is your Aura off, but it's written on your face." Ty Lee studied Suki for a moment until Suki started to squirm under her gaze. Finally Ty Lee looked up at Suki. "What happened between you and Sokka?" she asked.

Suki sighed. She had hoped to keep what happened with Sokka secret for a little while so she could sort out her own feelings. Leave it to Ty Lee to be a tad bit to perceptive. "I broke up with Sokka," said Suki.

Ty Lee's eyes widen. "I don't believe it," she said. "Why? I thought the two of you were going to get married and have lots of kids."

Suki sighed. "That's what I thought too," she said. "But then I had a realization at Ba Sing Se. I realized that no matter what, that the fighting was never going to stop and that Sokka was always going to be in the middle of it all. I didn't want to raise a family always wondering if he was going to come back to me alive."

Ty Lee's eyes where full of sadness. "What happened?"

Suki shook her head. "I'll tell you more in the morning," she said. "Right now I just want to get some rest."

Ty Lee nodded her head and watched as Suki walked to her home. Ty Lee herself was about to find something to do when a fire hawk descended and landed on a tree in front of her. Ty Lee grabbed the message from the pouch and began to read.

Dear Ty Lee,

I know this may come as a surprise hearing from you big sister after a year, but I just wanted to get in touch and ask a question from you. I have met someone and I would like advice on how to pursue the relationship. We have known each other from before and quite frankly we didn't get along. Things I changed and my opinion of him has change as well. Seeing how you are the only one I can ask without fear of embarrassment I would like your advice.

Aluza Lee.

Ty Lee's eyes widen in surprise and she read the letter two more time just to make sure. It was from Azula. Ty Lee's mind began to race as she thought about what she needed to do. On one hand she knew that she needed to tell Zuko and Mai that Azula was well again on the other…Ty Lee looked back at the letter. It may be a trick from Azula, but for some reason she didn't think so. She could feel Azula's residual Aura coming off the letter and it was full of confusion and something Ty Lee had rarely felt from Azula…Love. It was small, almost too hard to see but it was love. Ty Lee was torn. If she told Zuko then Azula would most likely be put on trial, but she may lose her only shot at love. Ty Lee bit her lip as she walked home. She needed to think for a moment before she made a decision. As she walked in she sat down at a chair and pulled out a piece of paper and a brush. She thought again and finally came to her decision.

Dearest Aluza…

* * *

><p>Zuko and Aang didn't speak much on the way to the Convoy. Actually they didn't speak at all. Aang couldn't get images of betrayal out of his mind. All the people he knew to be his friends were upset that he allowed Zuko to station Fire Nation troops in the temple on the chance that Jia would return. He looked up at Zuko and saw him extending and retracting the blade as if he was mesmerized by it. "So what do you plan to do with that?" asked Aang.<p>

Zuko snapped the blade back into the staff. "I would think it would be obvious," he said. "We're going to go see June if my trap doesn't work."

"I doubt it will work," said Aang. "You put out the rumors after Ba Sing Se and she had been at the temple the whole time. I doubt she would have heard of the information about you moving your father."

Zuko shrugged. "It's still worth a try," he said. "Even if we don't catch Jia, we may get some potential traitors. Either way it's win-win."

Aang regarded his companion for a moment. It seemed like Zuko had changed a lot over the last few months. He was using people, being manipulative, and he seemed to be comfortable with putting others in harm's way to achieve his goals. He had changed. Not just since Jia showed up, but he had begun this a while back since he had taken the throne. He had to fight off rebels and generals who wanted to the throne for themselves and it seemed that it was starting to wear him down. It was making him irrational. As they came over the forest, Aang saw some smoke in the distance. As they came closer Zuko and Aang exchanged worried looks. It was coming from the area where the convoy was supposed to be. "Oh no," said Aang as they came up over what was left of the prison convoy. "We're too late."

Zuko landed the balloon as Aang jumped out. Aang ran over to one of the guards as Zuko got out of the balloon and ran to the carriage that held his father. He opened it up and saw his father's lifeless body staring back at him. Zuko turned away. He had seen death during the war, but to see his father dead despite what he had done to the world and Zuko, it was still hard. Zuko closed his father's eyes and shut the door. He turned to a White Lotus guard. "What happened?"

The guard ran a hand through his dirty hair as he spoke. "We were ambushed by Earth Benders," he said. "About twenty of them came out of nowhere. Before we knew it, we were fighting for our lives. During the battle one of the Earth Benders made a break for your father's prison cart and killed him."

Zuko clinched his fist. This was not how things were suppose to happen. He hadn't anticipated an attack by Earth Benders. He turned to Aang. "We need to get these men back home," he said. He turned and looked at his father's carriage. "We also need to put my father to rest." Aang nodded his understanding and helped some of the guards move away. Zuko took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire that lit the carriage on fire. Zuko watched as the flames consumed his father's corpse. "Goodbye Father," he whispered as a single tear fell from his good eye.

Aang saw his friend's tears. He knew that few people if any would have shed a tear for the fallen Fire Lord, but despite all that had happened to him, Zuko still loved his father. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Aang.

Zuko didn't say anything as he turned to one of the Guards. "How long ago did this attack happen?" he asked.

"Sometime last night," said the Guard. "We were coming down the trail when several men burst from the ground and started to attack us. As we fought them, another group attacked us from behind and before we knew it, we had been surrounded." The guard looked at the burning carriage. "The two men guarding your father were attacked by four Earthbenders. We tried to assist but before we could, one of them got into the carriage and killed Ozai." The guard turned back to Zuko. "This was no last second attack," he said gravely. "It was like they knew our location and how our men were positioned."

Zuko thought for a moment. "We have a leak somewhere."

The guard looked at him in shock. "The only ones who knew where within the Order itself," he said. "That would mean that one of us is a traitor."

Zuko looked at the guard. "Patch up your wounded and wait until the blaze dies down and nothing but ash remains," he said. "Collect the ashes and bring them to Uncle and report to him what happened."

The guard bowed his head as Zuko started walking back to the balloon when Aang grabbed him by the arm. "Hold up," he said. "You're not even going to mourn you father? What about the men here, they still need help. We just can't…"

Zuko angrily swatted Aang's hand from his arm and turned on the young Airbender. "Listen," he said trying to control his anger. "We don't have time right now for such things. We need to find Jia and the earth benders who attacked the convoy." He looked back at his Father's pyre. "I want to mourn, I want to weep, I want to bury him with honor, but we can't. He's dead and nothing I do will change that, but if I waist time here than others who are alive right now might not be soon." He looked back at Aang. "When this is over and Jia and those who did this are brought to justice, then I'll mourn. Until then we concern ourselves with the living."

Aang watched as the White Lotus member nodded and proceeded to help his comrades. Zuko walked back to the war balloon and Aang fell in behind him. Zuko was right in what he was saying; Aang knew that much, but it still felt… wrong. As they took off Aang took one last look at the funeral pyre. "So what now," he said not taking his eyes of the fire.

Zuko held Jia's staff as he stared off into space. Without thinking Zuko flipped out the broken blade of Jia's staff. "Simple," he said flipping the blade in and out again. "We find the one person in the whole world who can find anyone. June."

* * *

><p>Azlon sat at the table of his favorite eating spot. It was a small café that didn't see a lot of customers, but maintained a loyal core of regulars. The food was good and the coffee was better, so it was these things plus the privacy that kept Azlon coming. He was reading over a status report about some of his patients when someone sat in the chair across from him. Azlon glanced up from his papers and sighed.<p>

"I knew you'd show up here sooner or later," he said sipping his coffee. "After hearing what happened to Kuzon, I knew that you coming here wouldn't be to too long in happening." He sat the papers down and smiled at the young girl. "So how have you been, Jia?"

Jia returned the smiled. "I've been better," she said. "And how is my favorite Fire Nation doctor."

Azlon snorted. "Favorite?" he said. "You mean there are other Fire Nation Doctors you like?"

"Some I'd like to see dead," she said. "But for you I make an exception. This brings me to why I'm here."

Azlon took another sip. "You want her don't you?" he asked not at all surprised. "You want to one who tortured you for all those years."

Jia nodded. "Where is she?" she asked. "I know that Larvish is still here, I want her."

Azlon was going to answer when the waitress came to the table with Azlon's food. As she sat them down, Azlon saw Jia stare hungrily at his food. Azlon smiled and pushed the plate towards her. Jia didn't say a word as she immediately dug into the Fire cake and maple syrup. Azlon smiled and ordered a second plate for himself. "Hungry weren't you?" he asked smiling. Jia just nodded and continued to eat. As she did, Azlon folded his hands in his lap and studied the young Airbender. He still remembered the day he first met her 6 years ago.

6 years ago…

Doctor Azlon looked around his office and sighed. It was small and dingy more like a broom closet than a real office. Shutting the door he went into the operating room and found it to be in poor condition lacking in everything modern. The instruments were stained and a few had rust on them and the tables where just wooden slates with no cushion. He looked around and didn't see a single source of clean water to be had. He opened the medicine cabinet and to his disgust saw open bottles of pills, some without labels, and evidence that rats had been living in there. He sighed as he thought again about the circumstances that brought him here. He had finished first in his class at the Royal Academy of Medicine and as such should have been given the most prestigious position, but there was a problem. Azlon's family was poor. His father was a farmer and his mother washed clothes for the local garrison. They had saved and did without for years to send their only child to school and just when it seemed to payoff, life handed him this. His classmates had money and influence. Things he did not, and as a result he was sent to a backwater prison while his less talented classmates sat in clean offices and upscale hospitals. Before he left his father told him not to despair, that the spirits must have placed him there for a reason. "This is a mess," he said to himself.

"It's the best we got," said a voice behind him. "So don't complain."

Azlon turned around and saw a nurse walking in. She was a stocky woman with stringy black hair tied in a loose knot and a uniform that had several unidentified stains on it. She opened her mouth to yawn and Azlon could see she was missing several teeth. "You could at least clean some of it," he said. "Right now I wouldn't treat a pissed off Moose Lion in here let alone a human being."

The nurse shrugged and spat on the floor. "In case you didn't know doctor," she said. "This is a prison for POWs. As far as I'm concerned they aren't human."

Azlon was about to retort when two guards dragged in a limp body and dropped her face first on a dirty wooden table. Azlon rushed forward and saw the burns along the girls back. "Agni's ghost," he breathed. "Nurse I need burn ointment and disinfectant now!" The nurse scratched herself and looked around the room unconcerned. "NURSE," snapped Azlon slamming his hand on the table causing her and the guards to jump. "The items, NOW!"

"We don't have any of that stuff," said the Nurse chuckling as the girl groaned. "Not for the prisoners anyway."

Azlon sneered and pushed past the nurse and grabbed the things he wanted and went back to the girl and began to apply the disinfectant. The girl gritted her teeth in pain as Azlon swabbed the wounds. It was then that he saw the blue tattoo on her bare back. An Airbender. He put down the disinfectant and started to pick up the ointment when the nurse grabbed his wrist. "That's for Fire Nation guards only."

Azlon shook her arm off and took the ointment and began to apply it causing a sigh of relief to escape the girl's lips. Azlon bandaged her burns and looked at the two guards who were leaning against the wall. "How did this happen?" he asked. "Who is responsible for this?"

"I am," said a woman walking into the room and looking down at the Airbender with barely hidden disgust. "I am head interrogator Lavrish, and this is my subject Prisoner 225."

Azlon cut the edge off the bandage and began to check the rest of the girl's body. "We'll your prisoner is knocking on death's door," he said. "What in Agni's black heart do you think you are doing to the poor girl?"

Lavrish sneered at the doctor and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Anything I want," she said. "This is my facility and I will treat my prisoners as I see fit." She threw Azlon into the wall then walked over to the girl. "How long will it be until she is well enough to be questioned?"

Azlon rubbed his arm. "Questioned?" he said. "What could a child this young possibly know?"

Lavrish smiled cruelly. "That is for me to know," she said walking out. She gazed at Azlon. "Now tell me doctor, how long?"

Azlon met her gaze unflinchingly. "It will be at least a month until she can move again," he said.

Lavrish studies her nails. "Then I will return in a month," she said. "She had better be well enough to question by then." Lavrish leaned over and whispered into Jia's ear. Azlon strained his ears to hear what she said. "How many lights do you see?" The Airbender cringed causing Lavrish to laugh as she left. "One month Doctor," she said as she left."

The nurse gave Azlon a snide look and walked out as well. Azlon went over to the girl and gently began to clean her other wounds. He saw her stifling tears and it caused Azlon's heart to break. This was wrong. "Don't worry," he said gently rubbing her head. "Everything will be alright." The girl opened gray eyes and in them Azlon saw a small flicker of hope. He gave her a smile and continued to heal her. His father was right, he had found his reason.

That was 6 years ago. He did his best to protect Jia from Lavrish. He made it seem that Jia was too ill to be interrogated or he would enact quarantine in the area she was in. He once even threaten some guards who wanted to have fun with her by telling them that next time they were in his care he might cut something vital on "accident". Another time he gave Lavrish a virus that kept her away for two months. Still it wasn't enough. Lavrish would always get her way. Azlon rubbed absently at the scar on his arm where Lavrish, upset that she couldn't get to Jia, decided to take her frustrations out on him. He had been more than glad to take it.

Jia swallowed the last bite of food and waved her hand in front of Azlon. "Hello?" she said. "You there?"

Azlon nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that I didn't do more for you."

Jia gave him a surprised look the smiled grimly. "It's in the past. You did what you could do and then some," she said. "But you can make up for it now by helping me."

Azlon nodded accepting what she said. "It won't be easy," he said. "The number of guards has been increased and we have a special guest staying with us to protect an important patient."

Jia's brow furrowed. "As long as they are not protecting Larvish I'm not worried about it," she said. "So can you get me in?"

Azlon nodded. "I can," he said. "But I'm afraid you might find yourself disappointed when you see her. Things have…changed since you left."

Jia waved her hand dismissively. "I don't care," she said. "I'm just here to take her out no matter what."

Azlon took a final drink. "I can get you in tonight," he said. "I'll meet you here again at 9:00." Azlon reached into his pocket and fished out several coins. "Here," he said giving them to her."

Jia took the coins curiously. "What are these for," she asked as Azlon got up.

Azlon smiled. "Buy yourself some new clothes," he said. "Oh and don't forget to eat. Can't have your stomach giving you away."

Jia grinned and hugged Azlon. "Don't worry," she said. "Nothing is going to ruin tonight."

* * *

><p>Wu Lon looked the Asylum and studied its walls. They were high, but guarded only by a handful of fire nation soldiers. He wasn't sure how many fire benders where there, but he hoped to have that information very soon. As he leaned on the tree, he saw the man he sent into the city coming back at a fast clip. His second in Command, Lieutenant Hao stood next to him. The Scout saluted and gave his report. "Sir," he started. "I've gotten the location of Princess Azula's cell. It's on the east wing of the facility and is guarded constantly by two Firebenders. The facility itself has about twenty guards and 10 Firebenders not counting the two that guard Azula."<p>

Wu Lon smiled. "Only 32 in the facility," he said. "That should be no problem. The town doesn't have a garrison just a small militia force so they won't be a problem."

His scout shook his head. "We have another issue," he said. "Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe is on the island."

Wu Lon frowned. "Sokka's here?" said Hao in surprise. "Why?"

The Scout shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. "If I had to guess he's here to guard the princess in case that Airbender shows up."

Wu Lon stroked his chin in thought. "You're most likely right," he said. "Still it's just one man and he isn't even a bender."

"That didn't stop him during the war," said Hao. "Way I hear it; he was the one who took out the Airship fleet."

Wu Lon smiled. "But it will give us a chance not only to take out another member of the Fire Nation Royal Family, but also the heir to the Northern Water Tribe," he said. "Such a victory will go a long way in cementing our control over the other nations."

"He's still dangerous," said Hao. "What do you propose we do?"

Wu Lon nodded. Sokka represented an unknown factor in his plans. While not a bender he was extremely intelligent and was known for thinking on his feet. "We may need to change our plan," he said. Wu Lon nodded at Hao who beckoned the rest of the men over as Wu Lon looked at the ground and bent a dirt model of the facility. He began to trace out his plan as he explained it to his men. "I want Hao to take half the men to the west side of the Facility and cause a distraction," he said bending the earth to show arrows to represent where his men would attack. "We will give you about 10 minutes to attack before I take the rest of the men to the east side and attack the wing Azula is on and kill her. You need to draw as many troops to you as possible without risking being surrounded and captured." Hao nodded his head. "With any luck you will get most of the troops to come to you leaving us to deal only with those assigned to protect Azula."

"When do we attack?" asked Hao.

"Tonight," he said. "The longer we are here; the possibility that she may be moved will increase."

Hao nodded in agreement. "I will prepare the men." Hao saluted and led half the men to the staging area.

Wu Lon nodded and returned his gaze to the facility. "Prepare them well," he said more to himself. "For tonight we shall conquer."


	11. Chapter 11

The time between chapters 9 and 10-11 is four or five days. Just FYI. Please Read and Review.

Avatar Chapter 11: The Best Laid Plans

Hao watched as the unsuspecting Fire Nation guards walked on the ramparts of the facility. They act very casual not suspecting in the least that an attack would happen at their lonely little outpost. After all, what was here that was worth attacking? One of his men came up behind him. "Sire we are in position," he said. "We await your command. "

Hao nodded. They had been set for nearly an hour, more than enough time for Wu Lon and his men to be in position. Hao turned to his men and raised an arm. Five of his men bent large boulders and held them in the air. Hao dropped his arm and his men launched the projectiles at the wall. One of the guards yelled out incoming as the boulders hit the side of the wall knocking huge gaps in the wall. "ATTACK!" yelled Hao charging with his men. Alarms went off in the facility and Hao could see Fire Nation solders coming out of barracks to meet their charge. About half way to the wall he halted his men and they began to hurl rocks of various sizes at the Fire Nation troops. They didn't need to engage them in hand to hand combat, just hold their attention for 20 minutes. Hao smiled as one of the Fire Nation soldiers fell with a broken leg. Phase one of Wu Lon's plan was proceeding as plan.

Wu Lon heard the alarms go off and knew that Phase one had started. He watched as all but one of the Fire Nation guards at the wall he was facing ran to the battle. Wu Lon smiled and waited for the ten minutes to pass. After what seemed like an eternity he ordered his men forward. The lone guard wasn't even watching the ground, but looking off in the distance where his comrades were fighting. It was simple for one of his men to get behind him and slit the man's throat. Wu Lon turned to his men. "Half of you stay here to make sure our escape is open," he said. "The rest of you follow me." His men followed his orders as they made their way through the facility.

"How do know which room it is?" asked one of his men. "Our Intel didn't give us that information."

"We'll just ask someone," said Wu Lon. "We capture a doctor or something and they will tell us." It didn't take long before they came across a nurse and one of Wu Lon's men captured her. Wu Lon pulled out a knife and put it to the woman's neck and looked into her amber eyes as they widened in fear. "I'm going to ask one time," he said. "Where is the Princess's room?"

The nurse lifted a trembling hand and pointed down the hall. "That way," she said. "It's the last room on the right. Please…don't kill me."

Wu Lon flipped the knife over and brought the pommel down on the side of her head knocking the nurse out. The man holding her laid her on the ground. "Come on," he said leading his men down the hall.

They came to the hall where Azula's room was and one of Wu Lon's men peeked around the corner. Before the man could move a ball of fire hit him in the face killing him instantly. "Jushiro," yelled one of his men dragging the dead man to safety. He felt for a pulse, but Wu Lon had seen death enough times to know when it had claimed someone.

Wu Lon pulled his knife again and used the blade to look around the corner. Two Firebenders stood ready to deal with anyone else who tried to get to the room. Wu Lon didn't hesitate. He jumped into the hall and raised a wall of rock in front of him deflecting the blasts of fire. Another one of his men jumped out as well and began to pelt the two fire bender with pebbles at a high speed causing them to cover their faces. Wu Lon sent half of his shelter at the guard on the right hitting him in the chest. Blood came out of the man's mouth as he collapsed. The other Firebender shot back and the man who was firing pebbles was hit in the arm turning it into a blackened and crack limb. The man fell with a scream and Wu Lon rushed forward using the rock as a shield as the Fire Bender shot more flames at him. Wu Lon ran at full speed and crushed the Firebender between the wall and the shield. Wu Lon felt the crushing of bones and stepped back as the Firebender fell to the floor. Wu Lon raised the shield and brought it down on his head killing him. He turned back to his men and saw the medic looking at his wounded man's arm. He summoned his remaining man forward and they all stood by the door. Wu Lon held up three fingers then dropped them and they rushed into the room. It was empty. His men began searching for any evidence that told them were she was when one of his men gave him a note.

Dear people trying to kill Azula,

I took the Fire Princess somewhere else. You guys should really plan your attacks better. You just got suckered by Sokka.

Love,

Sokka

Wu Lon felt anger rise in his belly and he tore the note and tossed it to the ground. "Spread out," he yelled at them. "They couldn't have gotten far. Find them and kill them." As men rushed out of the room, Wu Lon looked back at the crumpled note. "We'll see who the sucker is when I catch you and the princess."

* * *

><p>Sokka stood outside Azula's door pacing back and forth talking out loud in front of the two guards. "What am I supposed to do," he asked them. One of the guards opened his mouth to respond but Sokka cut him off. "I mean I know she's not crazy anymore and stuff and I should tell Zuko, but somehow that feels wrong." Sokka looked at the guard. "You know what I mean?" The guard opened his mouth again, but was again cut off. "I should just march in there and confront her," he continued. "I should just make her tell me what her real plan is so this whole thing will be cleared up and we can go back to our merry little lives."<p>

The guard rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when the door to Azula's room flew open and a very pissed off princess grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into her room and slammed the door closed behind him. "Glad that's over," said one guard to the other. "Any idea what he was talking about?" The other guard just shook his head. "I'm going to get coffee," he said. "You want any?"

Sokka spun around as he was jerked into the room. When he came to a stop he was face to face with a very pissed off Azula. "Just what the heck are you doing?" she hissed. "The way you keep marching up and down you're going to bring everyone down here."

"We'll excuse me," he said. "I've just trying to figure out what to do with you for the past few days."

"Well if your goal is to put the secret of me being completely rational and sane at risk then you may just accomplish that," she said. "Whatever your problem is you need to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" said Sokka almost yelling. "I'm not exactly sure how to."

Azula rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. "We'll how about you tell me what the problem is and maybe I can help you."

Sokka eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" he asked. "Why help me and what makes you think you can?"

Azula sighed. "I am trained as a diplomat and politician," she said. "So any problem you have I'm sure I can solve it with my vast knowledge. As for the why, I'm just trying to shut you up so I can make sure no one decides to investigate all the yelling."

Sokka eyed her for a second longer than sat in a chair in front of her. "I have a friend," he said. "He and this girl have been fighting each other for a while now. Now after all the problems the two of them have had, he finds that he has somehow fallen for her. He's not sure what to do about it."

Azula gaped at him. "You mean to tell me you've fallen for me?"

Sokka waved his arms in front of him. "What me?" he sputtered. "No it was a friend like I said."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Sokka don't patronize me," she said. "I've been with Ty Lee and Mai for years and heard enough of these "my friend has a problem" stories to know that they are really talking about themselves."

Sokka didn't know what to say. He really hadn't planned on the conversation going this way. He sighed. "Well go ahead," he said almost resigned to some horrible fate.

Azula looked at him in confusion. "Go ahead and do what?"

"You know mock me, threaten me, tell me I'm unworthy of you, have the guards throw me off the roof," he said. "You know that sort of stuff."

Sokka looked at her expectantly. Azula sighed. "Why?" she asked.

Confusion appeared on Sokka's face. "Why?" he repeated. "Why should you do those things?"

Azula shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she said. "Why do you like me?" She spread out her arms. "I mean look at me. I hunted you down like dogs for months, spread destruction wherever I went, captured your girlfriend and sent her to a horrible prison, took Ba Sing Se, and let's not forget almost murdered the Avatar." She dropped her arms. "So let me ask again slowly so you don't misunderstand what I'm asking, why…do…you…like…me?" Sokka thought for a moment. He hadn't really thought that he would be answering these questions. "Well?" said Azula. "I'm waiting."

Sokka took a deep breath the let it out. "For starters you're beautiful," he said.

Azula held up her hand to stop him. "If this is just based on my good looks," she said. "Then you'd better leave."

Sokka surprised himself and her by taking her hand. "It's not just that," he said. "It's how smart you are. Every time I fought you, I always admired the way you thought. How you would think three or four steps ahead of everyone around you, how you had every detail planned out, and your ability to think on your feet. I'm not too proud to admit that I learned a lot from you in our battles." Sokka let out a sigh. "You're different from Suki. When I was with Suki it was fun and I really did love her, but it just seemed sometimes that she didn't get me. That when I was showing her an idea or one of my inventions she would just smile and nod."

Sokka pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Azula who took it and looked at what he had drawn. It was a cartoonish drawing of people in what looked like a whale with two people pushing it along with water. She looked up at him. "It's the underwater boat you made," she said. "I remember seeing the wreck of the ships in the harbor. I thought it was the mechanic that invented them."

"He built them," said Sokka. "But they were my design." Azula handed him the picture. "I'm not the best at making blueprints of ships, but the Mechanic understood what I was trying to do. When I showed Suki, she thought I was drawing a guy getting eaten by a whale." He shook his head. "She just didn't get me in the end I think." He looked up at Azula. "That's the difference between you," he said. "With Suki it was like playing a game of Elements1 just straight forward and nothing deep. When I talk to you and when we fought, it was like playing pai sho."

Azula slowly nodded her head. "I see what you mean," she said. "With Suki it was the passion of the moment the thrill of battle and adventure, but after a while she couldn't keep up. With me you've found someone who is on the same intellectual level as you."

Sokka nodded. "That about sums it up," he said. "It only took me talking to you for four days to figure that out." Sokka got up out of his chair and walked to the door. "Now that I've made a fool of myself, I'll be going." Sokka put his hand on the door handle. "See you later, Princess."

"You didn't ask me what I thought of you," she said before he turned the nob. "You assume that because of my past personality that I would reject you out of turn. I find that insulting."

Sokka arched an eyebrow. "So all those times you called me worthless peasant and such was just your way of showing you cared?"

Azula got off the bed and walked over to him until they were face to face. "I meant every word," she said. Sokka's face fell as Azula continued. "At the time you were just a peasant in my eyes, but as the war went on I began to see what you were; an intelligent and worthy foe. Someone I could match wits with, someone I could test myself against, someone who was a challenge." She traced a finger along his face. "In time I saw you for what you really where," Azula brought her face to Sokka's their lips almost touching. "My equal."

Azula closed the small gap between them and kissed Sokka. At first Sokka was stunned and he was sure Azula was out of her mind again, but before she came to her senses Sokka wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. It was then they heard a rumbling going on outside. "Man I knew I was a good kisser," he said. "But I didn't know I could move the earth like that."

Azula slapped him lightly on the chest and looked out her window. "I don't see anything," she said. "Must be coming from the west."

Sokka pulled Azula away from the window and jumped out to get on top of the roof. He looked off to the West and saw rocks being launched at the wall. Azula joined him on the roof and followed his gaze. "Something's wrong," said Sokka softly.

"You see it too," said Azula. "It's a typical Earthbender feint. They could have collapsed the walls by now if they wanted, but they are trying to draw all the guards to them." Azula pointed down at where several Fire Nation guards rushed towards the battle.

"Which means they must be coming from the East," he said looking behind him. "The only reason for that is if they were after you."

Azula scoffed. "You don't think that Airbender hired mercs do you?"

"No I don't," said Sokka. "This is something else. I remember Zuko saying that some members of the Earth Kingdom where trying to restart the war. Maybe they figure by killing or capturing you they can get to Zuko."

"Let them come," said Azula. "I'm ready for a fight."

Sokka nodded and pulled out a candle. "Can you light this for me?" he asked. Azula rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. Annoyed Azula snapped them again and again until her finger and thumb where raw. "Thought so," said Sokka. "No Firebending equals no fighting."

Azula threw him an annoyed look then crossed her arms. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"Running sounds like a good idea right now," said Sokka getting back into Azula's room and holding out a hand to help her in. Azula ignored it and leaped in. "I can't take on an army of Earthbenders by myself."

"I don't run," said Azula. "I always stand my ground."

Sokka opened the door. "We'll good thing for both of us I'm not you," he said.

He looked out the door and saw the Director looking at him in shock. "Master Sokka," he said. "We are under attack and…" He looked past him and saw Azula packing something into a cloth bag. "What's going on? Why is she up and moving? I don't understand."

Before Sokka could say anything she pulled the Director into the room. "First off," she started. "I'm not and never was insane. I was using you to rest and rethink what I was going to do, second; you're and idiot who is so full of his self-importance to notice when people are fooling him, and third…" Azula stopped and thought for a moment then shrugged. "Can't think of anything else," she said pulling him towards the window. "Except…goodbye." Azula pushed him out of the window.

"Azula," said Sokka rushing to the window and looking down. "I can't believe you did that."

Azula looked down at the director who had landed in a well unconcerned. "At least he lived."

Sokka shook his head and wrote down a note and left it on Azula's bed. He grabbed her hand and ran to the door. "Doesn't matter," he said. "We need to leave now." He stopped and looked at the two Firebenders. "I'm going to get the princess out of here," he said. "I need you two to buy us some time so I can get her on a boat and someplace safe."

"Yes sir," said the guard. "We'll buy you the time."

Sokka sighed. "You two know they will kill you right?"

"It is our duty to lay down our lives for the princess," the other guard said. "You get her to safety."

Sokka nodded his thanks and looked at Azula. "Come on," he said. Before they left Azula looked at her two loyal guards and gave them a formal bow. Surprised both of them returned it. Sokka smiled and took Azula's hand and together they ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>Azlon lead Jia up to the gate of the Facility. One of the Guards at the gate held up a hand to stop them. "I'm sorry Dr. Azlon," he said. "But you must register all guests before we can let them in."<p>

Azlon smiled at the guard. "I know," he said. "But I left something in my office and I promised to watch my niece for the next day. I couldn't leave her at the house so I brought her along."

The guard gave Jia a smile. "We'll I guess it couldn't hurt," he said looking up at Azlon. "Just make sure the big man doesn't see her. I really don't want to get into trouble."

Azlon bowed. "Not to worry," he said. "I will keep her out of sight, and if we get seen I will accept all blame and punishments."

The guard nodded his thanks and opened the gate. Azlon walked in with Jia and into the main hall. "Which way?" asked Jia.

Azlon pointed down the hall and the two of the walked side by side. "I know that I can't talk you out of doing this," he said. "And I'm not even going to try to."

"Thanks," said Jia. "Truth be told I'm kind of tired of listening to people tell me live and let live."

Azlon let out a low chuckle. "Maybe you should listen to them," he said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to warn you." He came to a door and stopped in front of it.

Jia looked at him quizzically. "Warn me about what," she asked looking at the door. "And why are we not in an office but one of the patient's rooms?"

Azlon opened the door and stood aside. Jia walked in and saw her. She had changed a lot in the past few years. Gone was the arrogant bearing and the haughty attitude and the smug sense of superiority. In their place was a woman sitting on the floor mumbling about nothing and biting her nails. Jia heard Azlon walk in behind her. "Not pretty is it?"

"What happened?" asked Jia.

Azlon smiled. "You did," he said. He saw Jia's confusion and explained. "She couldn't break you. Dozens had come before you and none of them defied her for long. You were the only one that didn't break." Lavrish looked up at them not recognizing them. "A few days later she started screaming about lights and then ended up like this." Azlon sat down in a chair. "Can't say that I'm sorry to see that happen to her."

Jia knelt down and looked into the eyes of the woman who tormented her for so long. Lavrish's eyes wandered until they met Jia's. Jia saw her eyes focus and lock with hers. "So this is what you've become," said Jia. "What you tried so many years to make me." Lavrish stared into her eyes. "You know I wanted to kill you and make you suffer like I did," she said. "But this…trapped in your own mind…I can't think of a better fate." Jia leaned down and whispered into Lavrish's ear. "There are three lights."

Lavrish put her hands to her head and screamed. "There are four lights."

Jia smiled and stepped away from the insane interrogator as she started to thrash around the room and walked out of the room. Azlon walked out behind her and shut the door. "What now?" asked Azlon. "You came all this way to see her and now that you have where do you go from here?"

Jia thought for a moment. "I need to find the Fire Nation General who captured me and killed my people," she said. "After that Fire Lord Ozai and then his son and his family."

Azlon shook his head. "Will it truly end there?" he asked. "Will it ever stop? Why don't you forget this and find some nice young man to settle down with and live in peace?" Jia's thoughts went to Rin. She closed her eyes and could see his face smiling at her as they had soared through the night sky. She smiled and imagined sleeping next to him again. For a moment she thought about finding him and spending some time with him. Maybe she would…after this was all over. Azlon saw her smile. "I see you've already found someone," he said. Jia started to blush furiously causing Azlon to grin. "My little Airbender is growing up. You'll have to let me meet him someday."

Jia was about to respond when they felt the hall shake and the sound of crashing outside. A pair of guards rushed up to them causing Jia to tense. "Sir," said one of the guards. "We're under attack by Earthbenders."

"Earthbenders?" said Azlon. "Why would they attack here?"

"Must be because of Princess Azula," he replied. "We are trying to stop them before they get to the Eastern side of the hospital and get to her."

Princess Azula. Azlon had forgotten she was here. He turned and saw Jia running down the halls towards the East. Azlon ran after her trying to catch the faster Airbender.

I got this chapter out pretty fast compared to the last gap. This is more of a set up chapter for the next one. The next chapter is going to be a three way brawl between Wu-Lon, Jia, and Sokka with the Fate of Princess Azula hanging in the balance. I'll update soon so like always please read and review.

A/N Special Thanks for the reader who reviews the most- UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER. Thanks for everything.

1 Their version of Rock, Paper, Scissors.


	12. Chapter 12

Avatar Chapter 12: Battle for the Princess

Jia ran through the corridors searching. Somewhere in this place was Princess Azula and Jia was going to kill her. She heard someone running behind her and saw Azlon running behind her. "Jia," he called out. "Wait a moment."

Jia stopped and waited for him to catch up. Azlon put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me Azula was here when you know I'm trying to kill the Royal Family?"

Azlon straightened up. "Because I simply forgot," he said. "But that doesn't matter now because we need to get out of here. This garrison isn't big enough to keep the Earth benders at bay for long, and it will take time for the local Militia to be called out. I doubt these Earth benders are going to spare anyone in here in the meantime."

Jia struggled with her feelings. Azlon was right of course, but still when was she going to get another shot at Azula? "I need to at least try to get to Azula," she said. She looked at Azlon. "Which way is her room?"

"I don't think you heard me," said Azlon. "We need to leave. Besides, she is in the same state as Lavrish and she is protected by Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe himself."

Jia frowned. "Sokka," she murmured. "I think he was the one that kept me from killing the Fire Lord at Ba Sing Se. If he's here that must mean that Zuko is trying to protect his family with his closest and most powerful friends."

"All the more reason to forget about Azula for now and get out of here before those Earth Benders finds us."

Jia backed away from Azlon. "You go," she said. "I'm going to stay and find her. If she escapes then Zuko may put her somewhere else and protect her with a Fire Bender. This may be the only time she isn't so well protected."

Azlon opened his mouth to protest, but Jia turned and sped down the hall. Azlon didn't hesitate and quickly took off after her. He didn't know what the outcome would be if Jia did catch up with Azula and Sokka, but he knew that for the sake of Jia's soul he had to stop her from continuing her quest for revenge. If not…Azlon knew it would lead to her death.

* * *

><p>Sokka heard a buzzing sound in his ear. He didn't know what it was, maybe some vulture hornets coming for him. He tried to move around, but he felt stiff. He heard a soft voice calling him. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy. The buzzing was getting louder and he felt a stinging on his cheeks. Those vulture hornets must have bitten him. He tried to swat them away, but they just kept stinging him. At least the pain was helping him come around. He heard his name again and finally opened his eyes and a fuzzy image of a person was there. "Katara?" He felt another sting, this time it hurt like hell. He opened his eyes fully and saw a fuming Azula glaring at him. "Oops."<p>

"Oops indeed," she said. "Never confuse me with your sister again or I'll gut you." Sokka nodded his head and instantly regretted it. His head felt like something was pushing his skull apart. He put his hand to his head and felt something sticky and warm. He pulled his hand away and looked at it, it was covered in blood. He tried to get up, but Azula held him down. "Don't move, I need to bandage your head."

"What happened?" he asked. "I can't remember anything since we left your room."

Azula held one of Sokka's eyes opened and looked into the brown orb. "Your pupil is dilated," she said. "You have a mild concussion so that explains the memory loss." Azula tore a piece of her shirt and tied it around Sokka's head. "We just came out of your room when a pair of Earth Benders jumped us. You attacked them and took both of them out, but a third came up behind you and hit you with a rock. He was going to kill you, but I managed to take him down."

"How did you do that?" he asked. "Did you get your bending back?" Azula shook her head and held up Sokka's sword. The black blade was covered in blood. Sokka didn't say anything; it was after all, war. He tried to get up, but felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He was about to fall, but Azula caught him. "You dummy," she said. "Lean on me and let's get out of here."

Sokka gave her a weak smile. "You've changed," he said as he and Azula walked out of the room.

Azula glanced around a corner. "How so?"

"The old Azula would have left me behind," said Sokka. "Or killed me on the spot."

Azula looked at Sokka. "If you miss the old me, I could always dump you here and make a break for it."

Sokka just smiled. "Nah," he said. "I think you like me too much to do that. After all, you have been taken by my charming good looks and Sauvé personality." Azula dropped him and started walking away. "Hey," said Sokka getting shakily to his feet. "I was only kidding."

Azula turned back to him, her gaze going cold. "Never forget," she said. "I'm still a monster."

Sokka got walked over to her and took her hand. "Not anymore," he said. "Not to me." Azula's eyes softened and she had a retort on her lips when she saw someone standing behind Sokka. It was a girl no older than she was with long black hair. Their eyes met and Azula felt coldness in them that she had not felt since she last saw her father. This must be what other felt like when they looked in her eyes. Even though the two had never met, they knew who the other was. Sokka turned and saw Jia behind him. He looked back at Azula "RUN!"

Before either of them could react, Jia was already moving towards them. Sokka tried to block her, but he was still feeling off balance and she simply pushed him out of the way. Jia raised her staff over her head and sent a gust of wind at Azula. Azula ducked under the wind and shot her fist out automatically. Nothing but smoke and a small spark came out and she was forced to twist out of the way when Jia tried to hit her in the head with her staff. As Azula dodged, Jia kept up the attack and brought her staff down in an overhead swing. Azula sidestepped and brought her fist around connecting with Jia's jaw momentarily stunning the Air bender. Azula then kicked Jia in the ribs putting some space between them. Jia backed off and held her staff in front of her eyeing Azula warily.

"Surrender," said Jia. "And I promise to make it quick."

Azula smiled and crossed her arms. "Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing."

Jia didn't return the smile. "I'm not the one who can't bend right now," she said. "Without your bending, you can't hope to beat me."

Azula shrugged. "I don't have to beat you," she said nodding behind her. "That's what my boyfriend is for."

Jia turned in time to see Sokka throwing small black pellets at her. They hit the floor at her feet and on impact a sickly smelling smoke came out burning and blinding Jia's eyes. Sokka didn't waste any time running past Jia, grabbing Azula by the arm and pulling her behind him around the corner. The smoke cleared and Jia tried to wipe her eyes. She blinked several times until the blurry images around her cleared and saw that they were gone. She clinched her fist and concentrated for a moment. She felt the air around her and used it to "see" the path where her quarry had torn through the air leaving a path much like a wake in the water after a boat. She felt where they had gone and ran after them. That was the second time that water tribesmen had stopped her from killing one of the Fire Nation Royal Family. Next time she wouldn't underestimate him.

Sokka's head felt like it was going to split, but he kept running taking multiple turns before coming to an empty room. He pulled Azula in and closed the door. He could hear sounds of the battle raging around him. More Earth Benders had entered the facility and were pushing back the meager Fire Nation troops. Sokka felt something warm flowing down his cheek. "You idiot," said Azula. "You opened your head wound again."

Sokka didn't say anything and looked at Azula. She seemed surprised by the seriousness on his face. "Why didn't you run when I told you?"

Azula gave him a haughty look. "I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation and rightful Fire Lord," she said. "I do not run from a fight, especially from an Air Bender. Now let me see that bandage."

Azula reached for Sokka's head bandage, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "When I tell you to run, run," he said. "In case you haven't noticed there is an army of Earth Benders trying to kill you, along with one pissed off super strong Air Bender. Oh and you can't Fire Bend."

Azula jerked her hand out of his grip and sneered at him. "You do NOT tell me what to do, peasant," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "You're not my father, you're not my priest, and you're not my husband, so you have no say in my life."

"I'm the guy your brother sent to protect you," he said. "I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe as your bodyguard and boyfriend."

Hearing that brought Azula up short. "Boyfriend? What makes you think that you're my boyfriend?"

Sokka just smiled and was going to give her an answer, when the door opened and he stood face to face with a startled Earth Bender. Sokka moved quickly ramming his shoulder into the Earth Bender, knocking him off balanced. As the Earth Bender stumbled backward, he grabbed the door frame to steady himself. Sokka brought his elbow down on the man's forearm and with a loud crack, broke it. The Earth Bender screamed in pain as he clutched his arm to his chest, and looked up in time to see the heal of Sokka's boot hitting him between the eyes knocking him out. Azula came out behind him and without the word the two of the started running down the hall. The two of them rounded a corner and came to a dead end.

"We'll this isn't good," said Sokka. The two of them turned and saw several Earth benders standing in front of them. Sokka held his sword in front of him with one arm while he pushed Azula behind him. "Stay behind me. I'm going to make an opening and you need to run as fast as you can through it."

Azula moved and stood beside Sokka. "I will do no such thing," she said firmly. "A Fire Lord never runs from a fight."

"Stirring words," said Wu Lon stepping forward. "But in the end they mean little. For all the crimes you have committed against the people of the Earth Kingdom, we have come to bring Justice…"

Azula scoffed cutting him off. "Save us the long winded speech."

Sokka gave shook his head. "No wait give the long winded speech," he said. "I like long winded speeches before a fight."

Azula raised an eyebrow at Sokka. "I can't tell," she said. "Are you being sarcastic or serious?"

"I'm being serious," he said. "The longer mud for brains there talks the more time I have to figure out how we're going to get out of this mess."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "It obvious we are going to have to fight our way out, so why wait? Let's just get this fight going and get out of here."

Sokka put his hands on his hips and glared at Azula. "Did it occur to you that if we kept him talking that he might have told us who was in charge?" he asked waving a hand at Wu Lon who had a confused look on his face. Of all the different scenarios, this was not one that he imagined. "You may have just blown our chance to find the leader of all this."

Azula returned Sokka's glare and poked him in the chest. "And if you had been thinking, we could have attacked already, captured the leader and interrogated him."

Wu Lon and his men just stared in wonder at how two people faced with certain death would be arguing about how to get information out of him. As if they would live long enough to use it. "Enough," he yelled at the arguing couple. "You two are going to die."

"Not by your hand Wu Lon."

Wu Lon turned and felt a tightening in his gut as he heard the familiar voice. Walking down the hall was Jia holding her staff across her shoulders like she was carrying water buckets. "You!" he seethed. "I knew we would meet again."

Jia smiled not moving her staff. "Seems like you didn't stay in prison long," she said. "Earth King forgiving traitor's nowadays?"

Wu Lon spat. "It was because of you that Long Feng died," he said. "If not for the orders of my master, I would kill you where you stand."

"And what interest does your master have with me?"

"He has ordered me to extend an invitation to join us in punishing the Fire Nation."

"We'll it looks like you two have a lot to talk about," said Sokka putting his hand on the small of Azula's back and gently guiding her forward. "I think we will leave you two alone and be on our way."

Jia glared at him. "You two are not going anywhere, except to an early grave."

Wu Lon pointed at Sokka and Azula who were now standing in a fighting stance. "My master offers to help you in your quest to end the Fire Nation. To prove his sincerity, if you wish you can help us kill the Fire Princess and her consort."

"Consort?" yelled Azula. "What makes you think I'd take him as a consort?"

Sokka looked at her. "Why would I want to be the consort of a Fire Princess?"

Azula turned on Sokka. "You should be honored that someone even thinks you would be able to become my consort, and if you refuse such an offer then you would be a bigger fool then this Earth Bender."

The two of them argued back and forth continuing to confuse Wu Lon, but Jia wasn't fooled. Not by Wu Lon's offer and not by Sokka and Azula. The two were play acting and Wu Lon was completely thrown off. Jia tightened the grip on her staff and bent the air around it and swung it in a horizontal arc. Wu Lon threw up a stone wall that protected him, but his men were not as lucky. Hurricane force winds hit them sending them back into walls and though closed doors. Wu Lon heard the groans of his men but kept his eyes on Jia. Seeing his attention split from him and Azula for a brief moment was what Sokka had been waiting for. He charged Wu Lon swinging his sword in an upward cut. Wu Lon tried to dodge, but he was a second to slow and he felt a tug as the sword cut through his leather armor like it was made of paper and slice into his arm. Sokka's attack did what he wanted, but he felt his head go light again and felt himself over extend himself leaving his back opened to Jia. Jia didn't miss the opening and launched herself at Sokka bringing her staff down in an overhead swing. Sokka braced himself for the hit, but saw instead that Azula had gotten between him and Jia and had blocked it with her hand. Jia and Azula locked eyes for a moment before Azula kicked the Air bender in the stomach sending her down the hall. Jia got to her feet and leapt out of a nearby window with Azula following behind. Sokka held out an arm. "Azula, wait…" Wu Lon recovered and grabbed Sokka's outstretched arm and tossed him down the opposite end of the hall. Sokka hit the ground and instinctually rolled out of the way of a stalagmite bursting from the ground. He continued to roll as several more rose in the spot he had just vacated finally stopping about 20 feet from Wu Lon. Sokka quickly got to his feet and held his sword in a reverse grip and charged back at Wu Lon. Wu Lon concentrated and levitated several large stones and one by one hurled them down the hall at Sokka. Sokka dodged left then spun right as he weaved between the rocks. He ducked under one and looked up in time to see Wu Lon throw his last stone. With no time to dodge, Sokka put all his strength into his swing and sliced the rock down the middle and running between the two falling pieces. He was only 3 feet away from Wu Lon whose face showed surprise and anger and swung again. Wu Lon brought a rock wall and blocked the sword and smiled in relief before he saw Sokka's left fist smash him in the nose. Sokka felt the bone shatter in Wu Lon's face and pulled his fist back for a second hit, but Wu Lon lashed out with his a rock encased fist and punched Sokka in the side. Sokka stumbled backwards several feet and clutched his side. He had trouble breathing and knew that he had cracked a rib. Sokka took a breath and let out a ragged coughed into his hand. He looked in his palm and saw his spittle with flecks of blood in it. Wu Lon tried to staunch the flow of blood coming from his nose and glared at Sokka. Sokka smiled and waved Wu Lon to come and get him. Wu Lon barred his teeth now stained red with his blood. Both men where breathing heavily at this point.

Wu Lon spat out a globule of blood and sneered. "You fight well for a non-bender," he said. "But you know you can't win."

Sokka smiled. "Funny," he said. "I seem to be winning right now."

Wu Lon grimaced. "You are mistaken. I will end this now."

Sokka's smile became dark. "That's fine by me."

Sokka was about to charge when Azlon came up behind Wu Lon and hit the Earth Bender on the top of his head with a large piece of metal. Wu Lon's eyes rolled to the back of his head and dropped. Azlon smiled. "Sorry," he said checking Wu Lon's head. "Just a minor bump, he'll have a headache for a few days but nothing else." He looked up at Sokka with a goofy grin on his face. "Were you planning on hitting him yourself?"

Sokka grinned and walked over to the doctor holding his side. "Thanks doc," he said. "But what are you doing here? You should have ran or hid when the attack started."

Azlon frowned and put a hand on Sokka's side lightly feeling his ribs causing him to wince. "There not broken," he said. "Just badly bruised. You need to get off your feet and get them taped up. As for why I'm here…I'm trying to help someone."

Sokka gently pushed Azlon's hand away. "I'll help you find whoever you're looking for," he said. "but right now I have to save Azula."

"And I'm trying to save Jia," said Azlon.

Sokka eyes widened. "How do you know Jia?" he asked. He grabbed Azlon by the coat. "Did you bring her here to help her kill Azula?"

Azlon gently but firmly removed Sokka's hands. "No," he said. "She was here for someone else. Azula being her was, in Jia's mind, a bonus. I'm trying to get her to stop killing people."

"You better start explaining."

Azlon nodded. "I'll explain on the way, but if we don't hurry one of them may be hurt."

Sokka and Azlon started running towards Azula and Jia who had both managed to jump into a more open courtyard outside of the building. Sokka briefly wondered if Azula had been outmaneuvered by Jia seeing how an Air bender had the advantage in a wide open area, but he quickly dismissed the idea. No, Azula had a plan and whatever it was; Sokka had to be there to help.

Azula and Jia stared at each other. They had been fighting for only moments, but they were both covered in bruises and scrapes. Jia's face was hard as she assessed her enemy. She knew Azula couldn't bend, but the fact she still managed to hold her own against her was surprising. The Fire Princess was someone not to be taken lightly. Azula on the other hand was the opposite. She was calm with her arms folded and her head tilted with a confident smile on her face trying to hide the fact she was wearing out. It had been a long time since she last had to fight and it was starting to show. Even now Azula could feel fatigue attacking her muscles. It was Jia who broke the silence. "So you're Azula," she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Azula gave an exaggerated shrug. "Don't believe everything you hear." Azula's smile darkened. "I'm a much bigger monster than what they say."

Jia didn't return the smile. "I believe it," she said. "After the crimes your family committed against my people, I would expect you to be the worst kind of monster; pitiless, soulless, and contemptible. Someone who needs to be put down instead of caged."

Azula unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips. "Big talk from an Airbender. I've heard about you as well. The rogue Airbender who took out a warship and destroyed a city. An Airbender who waltzed into the most secure prison in the Earth Kingdom and killed Long Fe in a gruesome manner." Azula let out a light laugh. "I heard from Sokka how you even almost killed Zu-Zu. Quite the feat I must say."

Jia frowned. "Your brother was lucky your bodyguard was there to save him." Jia pointed her staff at Azula. "Too bad for you he isn't here to save you."

Azula arched her eyebrows. "What makes you think I need him to defend me?"

This time Jia did smile. "I know you can't bend right now," she said. "Let me guess, special herbs to keep you from hurting the orderlies." Jia began to twirl her staff. "Without your bending, you're not going to be able to defend yourself for long."

Azula raised her hands in front of her and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Care to test that idea?"

Jia's smile turned feral. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jia's twirling staff sped up as Jia bent the air into a vortex trying to suck Azula into it center. Azula didn't try to fight it, but to Jia's surprise charged full speed and used the added momentum of the vacuum to punch through the vortex and stop the staff from spinning. Jia and Azula both locked hands on the staff and fought for control. Jia took a deep breath and blew a powerful gust of air at Azula sending her back several feet. Jia charged and swung the staff horizontally sending a sharp edge of air at Azula. Azula ran towards it then at the last possible second dropped to her knees and slid under the edge so closely that Azula could almost feel the coolness of the attack. As soon as she was past it, she was back on her feet and the two combatants began to exchange blows. Jia tried to use the staff, but Azula kept in tight not letting Jia get the distance all Air bender's like to have. Jia tried to bring the staff down on Azula, but Azula countered by putting two fingers together and hitting Jia in the wrist causing her hand to go numb and lose its grip on her staff. Azula then followed up with a round house kick, but Jia ducked and gave Azula an uppercut to the chin.

Azula backed off a little rubbing her chin. "I must say for an Airbender you fight rather well."

Jia kept the distance. "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises."

Azula smiled. "I don't doubt it."

Again the two combatants charged each other. Jia swung her staff down causing a wave of air to lift Azula off her feet. Jia then used the opportunity to drop kick Azula back down to the ground. Azula winced as she landed on her back. She looked up and rolled out of the way as Jia tried to bring the end of her staff where Azula's chest had been. Azula did a kick up and charged Jia again throwing a punch at the Airbender's head. Jia spun out of the way and used the momentum to swing her staff in an attempt to bisect Azula at the waist and missed as Azula did a side split and punched Jia in the gut causing her to double over then sweeping her legs around in a spin she leaped to her feet and tried to ax kick Jia in the neck. Jia sensing the blow did a barrel roll and thrust her staff behind her hitting Azula in the small of her back. Azula fell forward, but caught herself and did a handspring and flipped back around. The two of them just stared at each other. They were both breathing hard and both knew that this fight would be over soon.

Jia made the first move and charged straight at Azula. Azula charged as well and as they closed the distance, Jia tossed her staff at Azula sending it spinning horizontally at her. Azula did a swan dive over the staff causing it to fly under her just missing her by an inch. Being in the air with an Airbender however was not the best place to be. At once Azula realized her blunder and while still in mid-air saw the triumphant grin on Jia's face. Jia drew her hand back and sent a burst of air that hit Azula sending her flying backwards. Azula hit the ground hard knocking all the air out of her lungs. Azula felt the oxygen return to her lungs and attempted to get up, but it was too late. With a battle cry, Jia had already leaped on top of her pinning Azula's shoulders to the ground with her knees. Jia raised her hand and formed a small cyclone around her finger. "For my people," she said in a soft voice. Azula watched as the finger descended. At that moment, time seemed to slow down and she found her thoughts going to first to her mother, then to Tai Li and Mai, then Zuko, and finally Sokka. She wished she could have said goodbye to her family and friends and she wish she could have told Sokka…

"JIA, STOP!" yelled Azlon. Jia's finger stopped and both she and Azula looked. Azlon and Sokka had come out of the building. Sokka had his hand on his boomerang but had not pulled it out of its sheath all the way. Azlon had a hand out in front of him and slowly walked over to Jia. "Jia, just stop. There is no need to continue this."

Jia closed her eyes then looked back down at Azula. Azula met her gaze and didn't flinch. "I have to," she said. "She and her family have brought so much misery to this world, and it's up to me to repay them all."

"It doesn't have to be," Azlon argued. "If you continue on this path it will destroy you…and everyone you love."

An image of Rin suddenly appeared in her head and the small cyclone that was at the end of her finger vanished. Jia clinched her fist. "I have to do this," she said with a hitch in her voice. ""This is the only way to avenge them."

Azlon shook his head. "There is another way," he said. "If you live and forgive them then you have won. You will have proven that despite what they had done that you didn't sink to their level. It's the same as it was with Lavrish, don't let them break you."

Jia got up and just stood there thinking. Once again the decision was there for her to make. The decision that kept haunting her every step. She looked over at Azlon and again saw the chance at salvation…at peace. She looked back down at Azula. The fire Princess was leaning up on one arm with a curious look in her eyes. Those amber eyes. Once again Jia felt that surge of anger rise up in her. She couldn't forgive or forget. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm already broken."

Sokka saw Jia's form a bigger funnel with her whole hand and as it began to descend, he pulled his boomerang from its sheath. "Azula! Move!"

Before anyone could do anything, they heard a rumbling and suddenly several stalagmites burst from the ground. Sokka managed to dodge, but one of them hit Azlon in the chest sending him flying backwards spitting up blood as he fell. "Azlon!" screamed Jia running towards her fallen friend.

Wu Lon emerged from the building. He had blood coming from the wound on his head and he wiped it from his eyes. His bloodied gaze fell upon Sokka. "You," he seethed. "I swear I will rip the flesh from your bones."

Sokka could see the coldness in Wu Lon's eyes and knew that he meant business. This was a fight to the death. "You can still walk away," he said.

Wu Lon let out an unpleasant laugh. "When I'm done with you boy, I'm going to take my time with the Fire Princess," he said. "We're going to have some fun and then I'm going to kill her nice and slow."

Sokka gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Over my dead body."

Wu Lon smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." Sokka once again ran at Wu Lon and the two of them began to trade punches and kicks as Azula struggled to her feet. Silently and for only the third time in her life she sent a prayer to Agni that Sokka would be ok.

* * *

><p>Jia ran to Azlon's side and knelt next to him where she could see a large cut in his side. She took him by the hand and gently shook his shoulder. "Azlon," she said softly trying to hold back tears. "Can you hear me?"<p>

Azlon opened his eyes looked Jia gave her a small smile gritting his teeth in pain. "I've seem to have had an accident," he said. Azlon let out a ragged cough and covered his mouth. When he moved his hand away he saw it was stained with blood. "Oh my, this isn't good."

Jia felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she saw her friend slowly dying. "We got to get help for you," he said. "We got to find a doctor to help you."

Azlon shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for me my dear," he said in a raspy voice. "Wu Lon's attack seems to broken ribs and punctured one of my lungs. Besides, Doctors make the worse patients." Azlon chuckled at his own joke then let out another raspy cough. "I don't have very long so there is no point in trying to help me, you must escape. It won't take long for the fire nation get here and flood this island with soldiers you must get out of here before they get here or you'll be captured."

Jia shook her head tears still flowing from her eyes. "I'm not leaving you," she said with determination showing on features. "I'm going to get you to a doctor and you will be fine."

Jia bent down and helped Azlon to his feet. She put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in his ear to lean on her. Azlon complied and she led them down a nearby staircase to the bottom floor of the building. Before they descended the stairs, she took one last look behind her. She could see Sokka still fighting Wu Lon and could tell Sokka was starting to lose ground. As much as she wanted to go back to Wu Lon and pay him back for what he did to Azlon, she knew she didn't have the time. But before she left she silently made a vow that if Wu Lon survived this fight, she would personally hunt him down and kill him. Moving as fast as she could, she exited the building and ran for the town.

* * *

><p>Sokka was in bad shape. Azula could tell that Wu Lon's surprise attack had hit him and Azlon pretty bad. She watched as Sokka used his sword to knock stones out of his way, but she could see him getting weaker by the moment and his movements start to get sluggish. Azula struggled to her feet and felt a sharp pain in her side. That blasted Airbender had cracked a rib or three. Azula looked around to see what had happened to Jia, but didn't see her or Azlon. She turned back to the fight and saw Wu Lon grab Sokka by the shirt and lift him up to punch him in the face. Sokka flew through the air and lay sprawled on the ground a few feet away from her. Wu Lon's bloodied face smiled as he stalked his opponent while Sokka tried to get back to his feet. Azula knew that Wu Lon planned to kill him. Without thinking, Azula picked up a rock and threw it at the Earthbender. The rock hit Wu Lon in the head making another cut just above his ear. His eyes slowly turned and his gaze locked with hers.<p>

Wu Lon sneered to her. "Eager to die Princess?" he said. He looked back down at Sokka who was on his feet in a fighting stance and raised a rock the size of a person's head. "Then let me oblige." Wu Lon threw the rock right at her.

For Azula the world seemed to slow down. In her head she knew it was just the adrenalin pumping through her causing her to perceive time slowly, but she still couldn't seem to move. Just as it seemed like the stone was going to hit her, Sokka jumped in front of her and took the hit in the chest knocking him to the ground. "Azula! Run."

Azula knelt next to him and cradled his head. "You dummy," she said softly. "You should have just stayed down."

Sokka's eyes opened and he met hers. "Couldn't…let…that…happen," he said struggling to catch his breath. "Now please run."

Azula could feel tears forming on her eyes. "Why?"

Sokka's eyes closed. "Because…I'm falling in love with you."

Azula's eyes widened by the admission. Wu Lon clapped his hands. "Such a gallant act," he said as he raised a large boulder. "But utterly futile. In the end you will both die." Wu Lon gestured with his hand and sent the boulder at the two of them.

Azula shut her eyes. She felt a burning sensation running through her body and she struggled to put a name to it. This pathetic creature was taunting her and had the audacity to harm someone she was beginning to care for. She clinched her fists and tried to identify this feeling until it came to her; Rage. Azula felt a familiar feeling forming in her chest and she released it in a torrent of raw heat as raised her hand and let out a torrent of Blue-White fire that turned the stone into a glob of molten magma. Wu Lon's face showed first surprise then fear as the Fire Princess rose to her feet. She opened her eyes and Wu Lon felt the marrow freeze in his bones. It was a look of pure unadulterated hate. Azula smiled in satisfaction of seeing Wu Lon's face turning white as a sheet. Her smiled turned feral as she raised her hands allowing blue flames to erupt from both hands. "Gee would you look at that," she said in wistful voice. "Guess the Fire bending is back on." She gestured with her chin at Wu Lon. "You may want to run now…not that it will do you any good."

Every person has a flight or fight reaction to danger. For Wu Lon his reaction has always been to fight, but looking now on a very pissed off Azula, Wu Lon had only one thing on his mind, run from the Fire Princess as fast as his legs could carry him. Azula saw the Earthbender run in a futile attempt to escape. For what Wu Lon did and for what he planned to do, there was only one possible outcome for him. Azula pointed her arms behind her and used her bending to give her a speed boost and overtake Wu Lon. Wu Lon's eyes widened in shock as raised a fist to try to summon a wall to protect him, but it was too late. Azula feral smile turned savage as she took a deep breath and unleash a fire that was so hot that it turned the ground at Wu Lon's feet to glass. Wu Lon screamed as he felt the fire burn his legs to blackened ash. He screamed as he saw the fire climb up his body fusing what was left of his armor and uniform to his skin. He watched until the blue flames filled his vision, and then mercifully he felt nothing at all and his screams stopped.

Azula stared at the burning corpse and let out her breath. She became overwhelmed by the smell of burnt meat and the sound of the corpse's fat popping. She began to walk back to Sokka. Sokka had woken up and saw what she had done. Suddenly she felt remorse and shame. She wasn't sure why, because it wasn't like she hadn't killed before. Wu Lon was the enemy and as such he had been dealt with. She banished the thought from her head. She was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and the rightful Fire Lord and she did not feel pity or remorse for an enemy's death, especially an unworthy opponent. Still it rankled her. Sokka had spent a lot of time with the Avatar and his no kill life style and it may have rubbed off on Sokka. If that happened she didn't know what she would say. She ran over to Sokka who looked at her reproaching. "Don't do that again," he said when she got closer.

Azula put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I beg your pardon," she said. "That nasty man was about to kill you and if I hadn't killed him you would be dead right now." Azula then smiled at him and held out her hand allowing a flame to rest in her palm. "And in case you failed to notice, I can fire bend just fine now so keep that in mind if you plan to tell me about the moral and ethical questions of killing and how the Avatar taught you all that love and peace crap."

Sokka got to his feet holding his side. "I'm not talking about killing the guy," said Sokka surprising Azula somewhat. "It war and killing is an unfortunate side effect but that is aside the point, when I tell you to run, you need to run."

"And leave you to that Earth bending mongrel?" she scoffed crossing her arms. "If that's what you want then I'll be more than happy to leave you next time."

Sokka held her by the shoulders. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes that then quickly softened. "What I want is for you to be safe," he said. Sokka sighed and Azula saw him sag slightly. "Look I don't know how you feel about me," he said. "But you know my feelings." He looked her right in the eyes. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Azula raised her hands and cupped Sokka's face. Sokka felt the heat radiating off her hands and for a brief moment he thought that she was going to attack. The heat seemed to grow as Azula brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. Sokka dropped his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her hips as her arms snaked around his neck. Azula broke off the kiss and Sokka could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. A loud horn broke the momentary silence. They turned and saw several Fire Nation solders charging the Earthbenders. The Earthbenders began to retreat into tunnels and vanish from sight. "Looks like it's over," said Azula. She looked back at Sokka. "So where do we go from here?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "I guess we track down Zuko and Aang and tell them where we saw Jia last. We also need to tell him about the Earthbenders and try to gather information about their leadership so we can end this little skirmish before it turns into all-out war."

Azula scoffed. "I doubt either one of them is capable of keeping this "skirmish" from escalating," she said. "Zuzu just doesn't have the political acumen to discover who is an ally and who is stabbing him in the back. As for the Avatar, he is blinded by his belief that everyone can be trusted."

"That's why you need to help," said Sokka. "We can't let things get out of control and lead to a second war."

Azula smiled and Sokka felt a chill run through his spine. It was the same smile that he remembered from all those times he had seen her before. The smile told him Azula had something up her sleeve. For a moment Sokka wondered if he was being played, but then banished the thought. He was going to give Azula his trust. "I'll help little Zuzu," she said. "After all we are family."

Sokka studied her. "What are you planning?"

Azula traced his features with her finger. "I'll tell you all about it," she said resting her hand on his shoulder. "When you wake up." Sokka gave her a questioning look and before he could ask what she meant, he felt her squeeze the nerves at the base of his neck. The move taught to her by Ty Lee knocked Sokka out. As he fell, Azula caught him and laid him gently on the ground. She heard footsteps coming behind them and saw a group of about 10 Fire Nations soldiers. One of them, the Captain, recognized Azula and quickly bowed. "Princess Azula," he said reverentially. "Are you all right? Last we heard you were…unwell."

Hearing her name and finally recognizing her, the other solders bowed as well. Azula gave them a haughty look. "The reports of my illness were greatly exaggerated," she said. "As you can see I'm better now and I require a ship. I have some business to take care of that my brother seems incapable of handling."

The leader of the soldiers rose and looked up at her, but avoided locking eyes with her. "I'm sorry my Princess," he said. "But the Fire Lord ordered us to make sure you did not leave this island without his permission…" The guard shut his mouth when he saw the glare Azula was giving him. He quickly bowed again. "My apologies," he said. "We have a ship ready in the harbor right now."

Azula waved her hand dismissively. "Very well," she said. She pointed at two of the guards. "You two, take my…companion to the ship's infirmary. Do not harm him in any way and see that he is given the best medical care." The two men got up and picked Sokka up between them and began to carry him to the ship. Azula began to follow and took one last look at the burnt remains of Wu Lon. This Earthbender war had given her an idea. Azula smiled as she walked by Wu Lon thinking about the plan that would see her return to the power that was rightfully hers.

* * *

><p>Jia sat outside of the tent that held Azlon. She had rushed him as fast as she could to the doctors who were treating the injured as fast as they could and practically forced a doctor to look at him. The doctor was surprised at this little girl, but his professionalism took over and he called a nurse to help him get Azlon onto the operating table. A second nurse had gently prodded Jia out of the tent and it was there she sat and waited. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came out and wiped the sweat from his head. Jia jumped up and nearly ripped the coat off the doctor from her tugging. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked. "Is everything ok?"<p>

The doctor looked at her gravely. "I don't know," he said. "We stopped the bleeding and managed to inflate his punctured lung, but he lost a lot of blood and has slipped into a coma. I don't know if he will live past tonight, it's all really up to him now." A nurse came out of another tent and gestured to him. The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry miss," he said. "I have another patient. You may see him for a moment."

Jia bowed respectfully to the doctor. "Thank you," she said.

The doctor returned the bow. "Can't let you think all Fire Nation people are bad right?" he said. "I'll see you soon."

Jia nodded dimly not really hearing what the doctor said as she walked into Azlon's tent. She held back the tears as she took his hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant for you to get hurt." Jia felt the tears start to streak down her cheeks. "I should have listened to you," she continued. "But even now I fear it's too late. I've gone so far into the tunnel that I can't see the light anymore. I think I've lost my way." Jia gently placed Azlon's hand down and kissed him on the forehead. "I promise," she said. "I will find a way to end all of this and I will find the ones responsible."

Jia wiped her eyes and walked out of the tent. She thought for a moment pondering her next move when suddenly what the doctor had said to her finally connected. He knew who she was. Quickly she locked onto the tent where she had last seen the doctor and rushed inside. She expected to find the doctor and the nurse working on an injured person, but instead all she saw was a table with a circular object on it. She picked it up and saw that it was the White Lotus Pai Sho piece. She looked at its back and saw inscribed on it, the Jasmine Dragon, Ba Sing Se. Jia didn't know what it meant, but she knew an invitation when she saw one. Whoever that doctor was, he wanted her to go back to Ba Sing Se. Jia placed the Pai Sho piece in her pocket and walked out of the tent. If someone wanted to meet her then she would oblige them. If nothing else this may lead her to whomever it was that sent those Earthbenders. She took the White Lotus piece and looked at it again. Somewhere in the back of her mind a memory tried to make itself known. Their was something about this that seemed familiar. She continued to think about it as she walked down the docks to the harbor and jumped onboard a ship headed for the mainland and back to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p>Hao and two of his remaining Earthbenders stared at the burnt remains of Wu Lon. Without a word he opened a fissure in the ground and laid the corpse in the ground then covered it up. "What now sir?" asked one of the men. "The princess escaped along with the water tribe boy and Wu Lon is dead with about half our number with him. Where do we go from here?"<p>

Hao didn't even need to think. "We return to Ba Sing Se and get reinforcements," he said. "Then we track down Azula and avenge Wu Lon." The two men nodded as Hao walked past them to a nearby shore. They had a small ship waiting for them and revenge to claim.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long delay. It took a long time to get everything I wanted into this chapter and before I knew it, it became a 15 page monster. I hope everyone enjoys it and as always please review. Also check out my Danny Phantom Fic. The next chapter is being written and should be up before Christmas. I hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving. Saberhawk.


End file.
